Demon of My Nightmares
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichigo is born into a world littered with demons. He should be one, but he's human. Grimmjow is a new breed and he wants Ichigo. When word gets out about Ichi's ability, everyone wants him. Will he have a say or will Grimm choose for him? GxI, ShiroxGin
1. Prologue

Okay! I'm trying to broaden my horizons with this fic! I'm trying to go scary, but I don't know hws that's gonna work out. It'll eventually go romance, but I'm really trying for scary. If you have any comments or you'd like to help me better it, it's welcome! =) Now... on with the new fic!

* * *

><p><strong>Demon of My Nightmares<strong>

Prologue

It's a cold night, chillier than most, and those more sensible souls are locking themselves in heated homes and protecting themselves from unknown dangers without realizing it. Those less sensible souls are trooping to the club, a feeding ground for a demon no one knows about… one that walks among them without difficulty blending it. They account for the majority of deaths and rapes within the small town of Karakura, the world's center of demonic activity. For some reason, those born within Karakura are born with an immense energy level that attracts these ever starved demons in droves. Thankfully, something is coming that will change everything between these demons and their food source.

The room is heavy with the heat emanating from the two bodies twisted in pleasure, the pitch filled with the moans of the woman beneath the larger body of pure muscle and tan skin. Soft thumps of bass can be heard from the fast paced music outside their little room, the two located within a privacy room in a rather popular club, and that man built for pleasure sets his pace to it. The one above her closes their eyes, providing an image of someone else… anyone else. This woman is a whore that took little to no convincing when it came to a quick romp, but he's so hungry he's not about to be picky right now. She runs her hand through his teal locks, damp with sweat as he thrusts in and out of the warm body under him. He remembers her face when he proposed a quick bout, remembers the surprise and want he didn't even need to use his power to instill… and it sickens him. He likes humans, don't get him wrong, but there are so many that abuse such a delicate and intimate process he's come to know only as a source of pleasure and food. God how he wishes he could find something more in this meaningless task. She gasps and screams, tugging at his silken strands of teal as he slams in harder than necessary. Finally, he empties himself inside her with a hiss of relief. The man opens his cyan orbs that now light up within the darkness, watching the life slowly leave the woman he's filled. Her eyes are confused as she grows light headed, her vision blackening along the edges as those hazel eyes grow duller before they turn unseeing.

"Finally," the demon mutters. "Took for fucking ever!"

He pulls out of the quickly cooling body, his hunger finally curbed for the month, and stretches. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques isn't like other demons of his type, he's powerful enough to feed only once a month… sometimes once every other. Unfortunately, that means every time he does manage to have sex for the soul purpose of feeding, he normally ends up killing the one he feeds off of. It's not just lust he feeds off of either, he can do so off any sin and that makes him even more different. He prefers lust, it's more pleasurable for him and he doesn't seem as freakish, yet he's not picky if he's hungry enough. His muscles coil as he dresses himself, his body chiseled and built at a height of 6'1" and something women would kill to be taken by. Just like all others of his species, he's built to be pleasing to the eye and draw victims like moths to flames. Before leaving, he sends one last look to the corpse laying naked and spread on the couch, cocaine on the table beside the red velvet couch. No one will find her until tomorrow morning, yet they'll never know who killed her… his kind never leaves traces. With that, he walks out of the room and into the crowd of the club. He runs a hand through his messy teal locks, a feral grin spreading on his lips like a plague as the beat soaks into his veins like a drug.

"Might as well find a casual fuck now that I'm full," he murmurs in a voice of pure sin. "After all, that was the worst fuck I've had in a long time."

His deep orbs scan the crowd, bypassing the many that stare at him in want. Just as he's about to give up, a flash of bright orange catches his attention… and he's found his next victim.

Ichigo Kurosaki, as much as no one would guess it, knows of these demons because… they're his parents, his sisters, his brother, his aunt and uncle, and his friends. Ichigo is the only human born among them within his family, though he's aware it isn't as rare as one would think and happens at least once a year. Unfortunately, he's also aware that those children are normally killed at birth and considered useless or they're kept alive for a means of feeding. The demons he descends from are the succubae and incubi, feral monsters that feed through the most lustful and intimate actions with humans too stupid to notice their lives being sucked away. He now stands within the confines of a club, the beat pulsing through his entire being at a steady pace, and breathes in the atmosphere that contains mostly humans. Ichigo doesn't like the demons he was born of, they make him nervous and he hates being around them. He left home after the death of his mother at the age of eight, moving in with his aunt and uncle who prefer the company of humans within their home. He just couldn't stand the constant presence of passing succubae and incubi within what was supposed to be his safe zone, plus he has this uncommon need for a maternal figure… not that Yorouchi Shihoin is a particularly good person for that role. He sighs dejectedly, his eyes turning to the floor as the third incubus for the night passes him by, the orangette doing his best not to stop the woman hanging on the monster's arm from falling victim to their lethal charm. He hates the rules set forth for those like him, not that any other has problems following them. The woman giggles as she's led to a dark room for privacy, Ichigo deciding that's enough for one night before he starts to walk away.

"Ichi! I didn't know ya were comin' here!"

Ichigo turns to see his older twin brother hurrying toward him, easily pushing past those in the crowd to reach him. Shiro is a good brother, for all rights and purposes, and Ichigo doesn't feel nearly as anxious around him as others of his kind… but he's still nervous to an extent. Ichigo has a strange ability to withstand up to four feedings per day and still wake up right as rain the next morning, so even Shiro has a tendency to feed off him if given the chance. Even though they have the occasional heavy make-out sessions for the other to feed, Ichigo finds he can't feel safer with anyone else of that species. He chalks it up to being in the womb with the other for so long. The orangette has learned that he and Shiro are the only twins born like they were; something that was simply inconceivable before their birth. If a succubus births twins, both will be one of each; one succubus and one incubus, but never one human. Because of this, Ichigo is a rather submissive male and tends to favor the same gender for sexual purposes. Shiro is a powerful incubus, so Ichigo is a human that sways more toward a succubus personality. Another oddity carried by only them, is the fact they're identical… without being identical. Ichigo is a beautiful male with perfectly tanned skin on a lithe swimmer's body of 5'9", sharp amber orbs that have a depth in them normally overlooked, and bright orange locks of silk styled in spikes. Shiro, on the other hand, has a lithe body with pale skin, snowy white locks styled just like Ichigo's, and golden eyes just a shade brighter than his baby twin's. Everything is the exact same except those small differences and their personalities. Ichigo is a calm and caring person that loves helping others and doesn't like to fight unless it's for another, but Shiro is a spiteful jerk that gets a kick out of other people's pain and causing more for the hell of it.

"Hey, Shi," he smiles. "How's life?"

"Ya really need ta visit, Ichi," he frowns. "Dad's been askin' 'bout ya and I don't know what ta say anymore."

"I don't like being around the house, I hate feeling like I don't belong in my own family."

"I know how ya feel, Ichi, but everyone's worried 'bout ya. We all miss ya, especially the girls."

"… How are they?"

"Ah, Karin's growing ta be a lethal succubus," he grins widely. "Her fighting gets better every day! Yuzu still wants ta be human though, so ya don't feel left out anymore. I keep tellin' her that's not how it works, but ya know how she can be."

"… Yeah. I'll try to stop by later in the week."

"How's Aunt Pain-in-my-ass and Uncle Overactive-libido?" he wonders.

Ichigo snorts in humor at the nicknames, so rightfully given by the pale twin. Ichigo notes that Shiro's been eating that blue candy he loves so much, as his tongue is now a striking blue, and he has in the contacts that turn his sclera black. If anything, the other twin is an individual. He plays with his bright orange tongue ring as he waits for Ichigo's answer.

"Same old, same old," he chuckles. "Still the worst role models ever, but… you gotta love them."

Shiro grins at that, clapping Ichigo on the shoulder and dragging him to the dance floor. Ichigo groans in annoyance, though it's only in play. He absolutely loves being around his twin, but he loves dancing with him more. The orangette laughs with his twin, the two falling back into their usual playful moods… both unaware of the death that happened just a room away from where they dance.

* * *

><p>What do you think? Good concept? I want a Grimm-kitty stalker like Ichi, it's not fair T^T<p>

Ichigo: Want mine? I can definitely do without it.

Grimmjow: You know you love it.


	2. Chapter 1

I'm glad you all liked the prologue, so here's chapter 1 =D I hope you enjoy this one just as much! I'm not gonna write much up here because I took my meds about an hour ago and I'm exhausted... so yeah. You guys are so lucky I love you enough to update even when sick ;p Enjoy!

... You better enjoy *angry face* I'm updating when I could be sleeping!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

The weary orangette is walking home alone after leaving the club, the sun long ago having set and the moon taking its place in the midnight position. It's not a full moon, just a sliver of a piece, and the light coming down isn't bright enough to show Ichigo much. Nights like these have him on edge, the alleys probably home to many demons lurking within their depths. He draws his coat closer to his body, his breath hanging on the air in a condensed cloud of white. It's so still and silent, he can practically hear the eerie music leading to a murder and his heart hammers harder as his feet pick up the pace. A trash can is knocked over and he jumps in surprise, moving backward into the street just as a car's horn blares in warning. He doesn't have much time to regret things, doesn't get to see his life flash before his eyes, but the only thing to pass through his head is 'fuck, I should've walked home with Shiro'. Time seems to slow down, Ichigo's body relaxing against the inevitable and his eyes closing in wait… he can't get away from this accident. Suddenly, he's jerked to the side quickly and hits the cement as the horn blares past along with the car. Eyes of amber wide with a fear just a touch from deadly, Ichigo gets to his feet quickly and searches for the one that saved him… but no one is there. He stands completely alone in a street covered with the veil of night, the only sounds filling the silence being his erratic heartbeat and his heavy breathing tinted with terror. He takes a calming breath, pulling his coat closer once more and hurrying off to his apartment. Within the depths of darkness that would've been considered an alleyway during the day, cyan orbs glow eerily as they follow the other. Grimmjow had a delicious romp with a strawberry blonde named Matsumoto just after his meal, but this little orangette is a far better prospect. With a calming tune hummed softly for only his ears, Grimmjow exits the alley to follow the other's progress down the street.

Ichigo arrives at his flat, just down the street from his aunt and uncle's place, at around midnight. He loves staying out late, is considered more of a night owl, but it's always nice to get back into his own safe haven. He's never let anyone know where he lives, never brought anyone to his home, so he's positive he'll never have to worry about intruders of the supernatural kind… well… not unless it's by coincidence. He sighs as he kicks off his shoes and checks to make sure his front door is locked, moving back into the house to wash the smell of smoke and alcohol off his body with a hot shower. The spray of the water hits the tub in a soothing rhythm, the heat and steam surrounding Ichigo as he lets all this tension join the liquid on its trek down the drain. With a hum of satisfaction, he stretches and reaches for the shampoo. He rinses the lather from his hair, the suds making lazy trialing down his hard body of lithe muscle, and then turns off the water. After drying off, he slips on a pair of boxers and a white tee shirt on his way to the large glass doors in his room. They swing open soundlessly, the orangette walking out on the small balcony to lean on the rail and look up at the stars. The pin pricks of light within the vast darkness shine brighter tonight, the moon just a sliver awaiting its disappearance, and the nineteen year old just soaks in the calmness of night. From the street below, hidden by the shadows lurking all throughout the town, Grimmjow watches the orangette with predatory intensity, grinning to himself as the thoughtful features of feminine grace turn heavenward. He's never seen such a beautiful human, never before laid eyes upon any creature that pulled him so indefinitely before, and he's not about to let another touch his newly claimed territory. It isn't until the youth turns back into his room and locks the doors that Grimmjow's excitement peeks. He waits with baited breath as the lights go out, stretching his senses to listen to the orangette's breathing calm until there's no doubt he's in a deep sleep. Before he knows what's going on, Grimmjow's spirit has left his body and he's moving toward the double doors of Ichigo's room as his body automatically heads home. He passes through, walking over to the bed and sucking in an unneeded breath. His cyan pools devour the sight before him, Ichigo stretched out upon his bed in an unshakable slumber. The orangette rolls onto his back, his face turning toward Grimmjow as what little moonlight that owns the night shines upon it. The sight is ethereal, tugging at the incubus's heart like nothing before has. His hand reaches out and strokes Ichigo's soft cheek, the other humming in his sleep. Unbidden, his hands tug down the blanket covering the smaller male. Grimmjow's eyes are intense as they capture this moment, one hand drawing up the white tee before setting itself flat against the washboard abs. He checks the other quickly, relieved that the orangette shows no signs of waking, and gently strokes down the abdomen and toward the waistband of Ichigo's boxers. Grimmjow licks his lips, his desire rising as he debates how much he can get away with before the gorgeous teen wakes. He notes that Ichigo is beginning to sweat and cringe in his sleep, grinning widely at the prospect of a nightmare. Nightmares can hold so many sins with such a variety of flavors; it's difficult for him to pass up a little extra feeding. Thankfully, since he's already fed he won't end up killing this beauty. He gives a predatory smile that would turn a demon's blood to ice, his essence slowly drawn into Ichigo's dreams in thin strands of color that eventually disappear along with him.

Ichigo is in a panic, he's having that nightmare again. The first time he had it he thought it was just from watching that damn creepy movie, the second time was blamed on a scary book he read before sleeping, but after the third he knew this wasn't normal. This nightmare is something that manifested itself from the lessons on incubi and succubae Yorouchi taught him, stemming from his mistrust and anxiousness around these demons that should've been his family. He's heard of the things they do to humans they want to keep, locking them away in cold dark rooms, chaining them to the floor or a bed or even the walls, and molesting them frequently every day. He can honestly say the nightmares are extremely exaggerated and the lessons were most likely lies fabricated by Yorouchi to fuck with his head, but they were damn effective. He's in a hallway, trying his best to sneak out of this godforsaken place. His footfalls echo eerily within the hall that seems too long and dark, his breathing seeming so loud he has to cover his mouth and nose to keep from getting caught, and his heartbeat is a thumping that deafens him as it tries to escape his chest. His stomach is in knots as he tiptoes down the hall, so badly twisted he wants to throw up. A door behind him opens and he panics, recognizing the shadow as that of an incubus pursuer that's been begging his father and uncle to give Ichigo to him. The orangette breaks into a run, trying his best to get away from the man and finding the hall isn't moving around him. The floor drops from beneath him with a loud crack, shattering like a dropped glass as he screams within his downward spiral. Before he lands within the torture chamber his mind always provides, he's nestled within strong arms he's never felt before and lifted against a chiseled chest.

"… Huh?" Ichigo mutters in question.

The orangette turns to face the most ethereal sight he's ever beheld in his nineteen years of walking the supernatural plain, his amber eyes wide as they lock onto cyan with no ability to move away. Grimmjow, on the other hand, is finding himself in the same position he was in earlier. The minute he saw the younger male he couldn't take his eyes off him, yet he couldn't find anything to say to him either. There aren't words to describe how badly he wants this human, how different Ichigo makes him feel, or even what he's feeling at this very moment… it's so much more than lust. Without thinking, he leans forward and captures the orangette's lips roughly. Ichigo is surprised, yet opens his mouth invitingly anyway. He knows somewhere in the back of his mind that this is a dream, so it's okay to indulge if an angel decides to show up and rescue him. He's laid back on a soft mattress, the larger man gliding over his body and sending shivers of want through him. The kiss is almost feral, teeth nipped and biting as hands press Ichigo down. He moans when Grimmjow moves to his throat, sucking and nibbling in a manner that has the other trembling. Grimmjow has never been more driven to take anyone in his life, his fingers looping beneath the boxers Ichigo's wearing before ripping them off his long slender legs. He's just about to slam into the willing body beneath him when thunder rumbles around them and lightening splits through the room, sending thin webs of electricity skittering about and sending a dull glow throughout the area. Blood is everywhere, streaking down the wall, lying in puddles on the floor, dripping steadily from the ceiling… it's a regular haunted house. Lingering within the air are the tastes of multiple sins, Grimmjow breathing them in as Ichigo lies beneath him dazed and completely disoriented. He can taste the sharp bitterness of envy, the delicious sweetness of lust, the tartness of greed, a subtle bland flavor of sloth, the spicy hint of pride, an almost woody flavor that belongs to gluttony, and the ever loved mixture of sweet and spicy that can only be wrath.

*Fuck, this one's nightmares are teaming with sin, * he purrs inwardly. *I could get spoiled off him. *

Ichigo whimpers under him, eyes staring up at the dripping crimson along the ceiling. Grimmjow knows he'll be waking soon, drawing in just enough of that addictive taste to hold him over for a couple days. This one is going to be his, no matter what he has to do in order to get him, and he'll be seeing the petite orangette again very soon. He pulls the other up for one last steamy kiss before vanishing, his spirit just making it out of the room before Ichigo wakes with a scream. No matter how sexy that angel was, that environment will always draw fear before lust in Ichigo's mind. He knows that blood, he's aware of exactly what it signifies… it's his mother's blood. It's the blood of all those humans slaughtered in the same mass murder his mother was killed in. He'll never forget all the feelings he felt racing around that room, he'll never shake off the different tastes that laid upon his tongue as he stood in that room waiting for his mother to get done… before he saw them all slaughtered. That room of torment was built within him mind specifically for the task of reminding him what he couldn't prevent. Just as he does every night he has this nightmare, Ichigo curls up and shudders in attempt to hold back the tears he's along since cried away. Grimmjow watches him from outside the double doors; careful to keep away from any area Ichigo could happen to see him in. He knows humans can't see his kind, but he's always very careful about that… you never know when you'll run into one with the ability to see ghosts. He waits until he's positive the other has fallen back to sleep, and then he leaves. It's getting close to sunrise and he needs rest if he's to deal with the next day.

Ichigo looks horrible in the morning, grumbling irately when Shinji bangs on his door excitably to wake him. The orangette throws the door open, kicks Shinji back into the hall, and slams it shut to go back to bed. The blonde Ichigo unfortunately calls his best friend doesn't take the hint, swinging the door open with a whine and walking in anyway. He's cradling his gut, right where Ichigo's foot landed, and sends his younger friend pout complete with huge watery puppy eyes.

"What was that for?" he asks. "You told me to wake you around ten, remember?"

"Ten was too early," Ichigo grumbles.

"Come on, Ichigo," Shinji practically begs. "You wanted to try out for that job, right?"

"… What job?"

The other is curious now, a horrible personality trait he swears Shiro infected him with, and Shinji knows he can say anything and string Ichigo along until the very last minute. That huge devilish grin tells the orangette just that, amber orbs glaring balefully at the one he's beginning to think he should reevaluate as his best friend.

"I told you about it last night," he offers up. "You said you wanted to try for it! I was so excited you would do something like this with me! You're a true friend, Ichi-berry! Sticking with your friend through thick and thin, I love you man!"

"Oh please, don't start bawling on me again. It's too early for that shit," Ichigo huffs.

"So… are you ready?"

"… Shin… I'm still in my boxers."

"What's your point? I'm sure the world knows what boxers look like, people pass them every day in the store," the blonde waves off.

"… Why do I call you my best friend?" Ichigo sighs dramatically.

"Because I'm awesome!" Shinji replies with that wide grin.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and heads into his room, the taller male bounding after him. He sometimes wonders why his best friend happens to be so flamboyant and excitable, the complete opposite of himself… and then he remembers his father. That man's presence in his eight young years of life was the worst thing to possibly scar him… except his Aunt Yorouchi, he could've done without her incessant need to scare the shit out of him and make him blush to the point he passes out. Shinji stops in front of a brightly colored bar, Ichigo's jaw dropping and his eyes growing large as his face lights up.

"Shinji, I swear to god if you're not joking I'll fucking kill you!" he snarls.

"I'm not joking! I wanted to dance here and you said it was a horrible idea because it wasn't safe, so I suggested you get a job at the bar since you're so good at mixing drinks for your aunt… and you agreed. So there."

At that point, the blonde sticks his tongue out childishly at Ichigo and the other rolls his eyes. He doesn't like being out at night in this particular neighborhood, as he knows a few aggressive incubi and succubae that hang about… but he heard a new incubus in town has claimed this area as his territory from Shiro. According to his fun-loving and extremely violent twin, who simply couldn't keep the bloodlust from his voice upon informing him, this incubus is likely strong enough to be an ancient. There won't be any escape for the orangette should they choose to take him, so it's best to steer clear of this area. Unfortunately, Shinji is human and Ichigo doesn't have it in him to leave the blonde alone in this place. He doesn't have many human friends as close to him as Shinji, so he'll suck it up and get a job to watch over his asshole best friend.

"Fine, let's get this over with," he grumbles.

"Yea! I win!"

"A thousand bars and clubs in my family's district and you have to pick one in the dark district," Ichigo growls as they walk in.

"This happens to be the most popular one in the entire city! I'm not doing this all for fun, I like money, you know."

"Whatever."

The club is seedy and dark, the only source of light being the strobe lights that center on the stage at the back. There are two bars, one on each side, and the stage has a small bridge that allows the dancers to walk out into the crowd without mingling. Ichigo can smell the stale sex, alcohol, and smoke that cling to the air for dear life. Shinji looks over at him curiously just in time to see the green tint to his skin.

"… Is that from the lights, or are you feeling ill?" he wonders.

"Both most likely," Ichigo mumbles. "Where's this guy we're supposed to be talking to?"

"I don't know," Shinji shrugs. "Maybe he's late."

"What!"

"He's new in town, dipshit."

"This place has been up for at least six months!"

Shinji looks at him like he's stupid; the obvious hint in his features setting the other on edge, and Ichigo grinds his teeth in hopes of holding back the urge to punch him. Finally, Shinji takes a seat at one of the tables and props his head up with a fist, motioning for Ichigo to take the other seat and waiting until he does.

"He's owned it since it went up," he explains. "He has a few so he's a millionaire or something, doesn't like the press and stays out of the media as much as possible… I think he's shy, isn't that cute? Anyway, once this place got in trouble for that death in the club? Well, he decided to take care of things himself, I guess. He moved here a couple weeks ago and is weeding out the vines in his garden and searching for some flowers."

"… You're such a fruit," Ichigo snorts in humor.

"This coming from you? What does your name mean again?"

"Shut up! You know it doesn't mean that!"

"It does, but that's not the meaning your parents had in mind," the blonde chuckles as he sticks out his tongue again. "I, on the other hand, shall call you berry-head for the rest of eternity… even after we're nothing but dream bubbles upon the wind, my little bubble will follow yours around repeating the nickname with the knowledge yours can't do anything about it."

"I'm so lucky you're my best friend," Ichigo sighs miserably.

"I know!"

The front door slams shut and a dark figure approaches the two, Ichigo stiffening at the feeling of static weakly tracing his skin and raising the hair on the back of his neck… that the trace of demon power. He's about to grab Shinji and run, but the sight of the overly tired and slightly irritable male calms him. He doesn't take the time to notice anything but his state and the gasp from his best friend, too relieve to know this is just a human victim of last night's feeding frenzy. Afterward he takes in the man… and his heart stops.

Grimmjow had the worst night of his life after leaving his angel, his power was on the fritz and he kept falling into the psyche realm where his kind resides when not on the human plain. Thankfully his club managed to take his mind off it when they told him of the interviews, so imagine his surprise when he walks in and his little angel is sitting there waiting for him… Now things were starting to get interesting!

* * *

><p>I know, I know... It's not very creepy T^T I'm trying, but I guess it'll take some time. Besides, who said it had to be that way all the time? I'll update as soon as possible, but no promises. It will be updated... but only when I get around to it ;p<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I slipped in a really nice semi-intimate moment between Ichigo and Grimmjow! I know, I'm awesome like that ;p Anyway...

Grimm: Do I get laid? =3

Ichi: Please tell me I'm not gonna have to sleep with him again!

Grimm: Shut up, you know you love it!

Vaerin: ... Anyway! *grits teeth angrily* Enjoy the update and I love the reviews! =)

Grimm: I get laid though, right?

*rolls eyes before ignoring him*

Grimm: Vaerin? Vae? Hello!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Ichigo couldn't shake the strong feeling of familiarity upon seeing the teal haired man, his heart stuttering unexplainably when those cyan orbs turned on him. He's never met this man before, yet he knows just from that single moment that he would feel safe in those strong arms. His aunt told him something like that is usually pinned to soul mates within the succubae and incubi world, something that draws a single human to them… one that can feed them constantly without dying. Ichigo thought she was full of shit, but he'd never tell her that to her face… she's fucking scary. He knows humans feel things like that and chalk it up to love at first sight, but they're not much saner than his aunt… He's just going to blame lust; the guy is gorgeous on levels only gods have touched.

"Hey!" Shinji grins. "You're the owner, right?"

"I am. The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, how can I help you?"

His voice sends pleasant shivers down Ichigo's spine, those feral eyes glittering with mirth and danger as they stay pinned to the orangette, and the teen is beginning to find the room a little too hot as he struggles to breathe. Shinji doesn't notice this, stepping forward eagerly and holding out a hand in a friendly manner.

"I'm Shinji Hirako and this is my best friend, Ichigo Kurosaki!" he grins. "I was called for an interview about being a dancer here."

"Ah! Great! Let's see what you got… And you? Will you be gracing the stage as well?" the teal haired man wonders hopefully.

"Hardly," Ichigo scoffs. "I leave my dancing for nights out at the club. I'm here for the bartending position."

"Do you have experience?"

"If Ichi can't make it, it doesn't exist," Shinji snorts in humor. "His aunt is a total lush and he's grown up with her graceful hand at mixing."

"Shin!"

"What? It's true. The only things you don't make are the shitty drinks, but you know how to make them."

Grimmjow grins at that, wondering just who this beautiful male is related to. Ichigo stays seated, trying to feign disinterest as Grimmjow sits beside him. He can taste the intoxicating heady flavor of lust rolling off the orangette, the larger male clearing his throat in his attempt to ignore the addicting taste. Shinji is up on the stage, Grimmjow's longtime friend and now DJ turning on the stereo to the blonde's requested song. Ichigo rolls his eyes at the choice, almost embarrassed to call the other his best friend at the sound of Lady Gaga pouring out of the speakers. Ichigo will be the first to say Shinji is a very gifted dancer, the two of them having spent the majority of their teenage lives dancing together at clubs, but he's still irritated at his choice of clubs to dance at. Even without the aid of strobe lights, provocative music, and skin tight clothes Shinji could send a whole audience into a screaming mess of goo. It's no surprise when Grimmjow grins at the blonde when he finishes, clapping enthusiastically as he stands.

"Perfect!" he states. "You're hired. Now for you, beautiful. Let's see you make a drink."

Ichigo starts at the comment, blushing hard at the 'beautiful' part, and follows Grimmjow over to the bar. The man's back is strong, his shoulders broad and powerful, and he's around 6'1"… he's perfect. Shinji elbows Ichigo in the ribs at the sight of him drooling, the orangette's eyes trailing down to watch that tight ass beneath tighter jeans.

"You're drooling," Shinji whispers quietly.

"I am not," Ichigo defends even as he wipes his mouth.

His spastic friend covers his mouth to hide his snickering; well aware of the fact Ichigo has never had this reaction toward any one. The teen shoves him away in annoyance before moving behind the bar and sweeping his amber orbs quickly over the area, taking in everything's place and getting a feel for it. Afterward, he turns and raises a brow at Grimmjow. Upon the other not offering up a drink to mix, the orangette shrugs uncaringly and reaches for the ingredients of his aunt's favorite drink. She loves sake, but got spoiled on long island ice tea when Ichigo managed to get the knack of mixing them. As his hands move over the different liquors, he twirls the bottles in his hands absentmindedly and hums to himself. He tosses one up into the air, moving the glass before catching it behind his back and finishing up the drink. Shinji is grinning widely, his eyes full of the amazement he always shows upon watching the other, and Ichigo moves the drink over to Grimmjow. He tastes it, his eyes widening as he carefully pushes the glass away.

"Not good?" Ichigo frowns.

"Where did you learn to mix drinks like this?"

"Yorouchi Shihoin," Ichigo remarks in confusion. "I mix them for her all the time… she taught me. Why? Is it no good? Maybe I put in too much…"

"You're hired," Grimmjow interrupts. "And I want you at the bar as often as possible. I've never had a drink as good as this one, do you mix it differently?"

"Well… she likes to slip in a couple flavors that aren't normally in it," Ichigo murmurs.

"Like what?"

"It's a secret," Ichigo smirks. "She won't let me tell anyone, not even Shinji."

"I'll see you tonight," Grimmjow states with a cocky smirk. "Wear something provocative."

Ichigo's face heats up at the purely animalistic look that passes through those eyes, Grimmjow's gaze drilling straight through the other while undressing him at the same time. The orangette shivers in want, clearing his throat and moving to join Shinji before pulling him to the door. Once outside, the teen heaves a sigh and leans heavily on the front of the building.

"You totally have the hots for him," Shinji grins.

"Shut up, Shinji. I'm blaming you for this, if you didn't…"

"I'm going to say 'you're welcome' and walk away now," the blonde grins widely. "We both know you've been in serious need of a good lay for months now. Unless my eyes deceived me, that is one fucking good lay."

"… You're evil, have I ever told you that?" Ichigo mutters.

"We both know you love me, don't deny it."

Ichigo grumbles to himself, walking alongside Shinji as they head home to get ready for their new jobs that night. Grimmjow steps out of the club around the time the two are locked in conversation, his cyan pools continuing to follow Ichigo as the two head toward the better part of town. He really never expected to see his angel in such a dark neighborhood, but perhaps he's really a fallen angel. The thought has him half hard as images of an aggressive Ichigo in skin-tight leather assault his mind, the teal haired man groaning in pleasure before heading back inside… he'll most definitely be frequenting this club at night.

Ichigo meets Shinji a few blocks from the club, the orangette pacing the whole while he waits. Shinji isn't aware of the demons Ichigo is related to; he sees them as any other human would… as humans. He lives in blissful ignorance of the dangers lurking in his dreams and around him during the night, something Ichigo is envious of on most occasions. The orangette is wearing skin tight black jeans with a spiked belt lying tilted upon his narrow hips, a crimson sheer dress shirt unbuttoned over a black tank top, and a couple spiked bracelets with combat boots. His orange hair, styled in messier spikes than usual, is gently tussled within the light breeze that leaves a warm kiss on his tan skin. He normally loves summer nights, but never in areas like this. When his pal shows up, he almost starts walking away in mortification. Shinji is wearing second skin leather pants and white dress shirt, his grin so large Ichigo just knows nothing good is going to happen to him tonight.

"Let's go, Ichi!" Shinji chirps as he grabs the other's arm. "I can't wait to dance tonight!"

"Yeah, this should be great," the orangette sighs reluctantly.

"You should see if Mr. Jaegerjaques will let you dance with me," the blonde gasps in excitement. "Do you have any idea how much money we'd make?"

"That is so not happening, Shin."

"… Spoil sport."

When they reach the club, the first thing they notice is how busy it is. People crowd the area, their body heat generating enough warmth to draw sweat from the pair although they've only just walked in. Ichigo pats himself on the back mentally for his choice in clothing, moving back to the bar where the majority of people, both men and women, are bunched together. Grimmjow is in the midst of them, the orangette snickering at the slight panic on his features as those closest to him try and feel him up.

"You should go over and pull him away," Shinji murmurs. "I mean, even if you don't want him to fuck you, you might get a raise! He really doesn't look like he's enjoying himself."

"Why don't you?" Ichigo frowns.

"I have to get ready," the blonde scoffs. "Besides, you're the one that wants him molesting you."

"… Fine."

The orangette moves toward the tightly packed group, parting them with so much ease he could throw up in the face of such lust. Once he reaches Grimmjow, one hand shoots out to grab a more submissive male's wrist. The brunette starts at the contact, large dark brown eyes turning to glare daggers at the beautiful orangette, and Ichigo scowls darkly back. He easily slides up to straddle Grimmjow's lap and wrap his arms around his neck.

"Sorry I'm late, sweetheart," Ichigo purrs before nuzzling the other's cheek. "Shinji is such a prima donna about his looks."

Grimmjow just stares in shock at the smaller male, his eyes catching the hesitation shown within the others around him that didn't think twice about grabbing his ass moments ago. Ichigo turns a pointed gaze at him, waiting for him to answer with patience Grimmjow has never seen before.

"Uh… it's no problem," he mutters. "Is he backstage now?"

"Yep! Would you like a drink?" Ichigo asks as he runs a hand teasingly down a hard chest. "I have to start my shift anyway."

"Y-Yeah, that sounds… good," Grimmjow gasps out as that slender hand gets inches from his quickly hardening cock.

"Anything particular?" Ichigo purrs as he sets those sinful hands on strong thighs.

Grimmjow stares down at those hands, the long fingers curling inward impishly as they rub against the teal haired male's half hard member. The larger male's mind immediately blanks out, his eyes filling with lust more than actual thought, and Ichigo chuckles before moving to slide off his boss's lap. He's surprised when Grimmjow's hand unconsciously shoots out and grips his hip, keeping him there as he fights to put together some sort of thought.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo questions in that silky tone.

"… I don't suppose we could just sneak off to the back room?"

"No, I have to work," Ichigo chuckles richly. "You scheduled me, remember?"

"How about an early break?"

"Sorry, darling," Ichigo grins with a hint of sharpness. "Tonight I work."

"Fucking tease," the other sulks.

Ichigo laughs and gets off the other's lap, trailing his hand up that muscled abdomen and chest as he walks around Grimmjow to take his place behind the bar. Once his fingers make a lazy trek across broad shoulders, his hand drops and Grimmjow turns to pout at his bar stool while his eyes follow Ichigo around. The orangette gives him a saucy smirk as he starts twirling around a bottle, winking before turning his attention completely away from the other.

Hours have passed, Ichigo excited his shift is almost over and nothing has happened. He's just putting away some clean glasses, his entire being stiffening at the feeling of a suppressing darkness slamming against him. The glass slips from his hand, his amber orbs wide with fear as his breath is stolen from his lungs. Grimmjow glances over at the sound of the glass shattering, shocked when Ichigo's body slowly slides down to the floor. He's up and over the counter in seconds, dropping down to gather the orangette into his arms. Ichigo's face is stark white, a sickly green tint blending in as his mouth works without sound. The music in the bar shutters, the lights flickering before going out, and everyone murmurs in confusion. Grimmjow feels Ichigo push him away, his cyan orbs catching the flash of orange within the dark as it heads into the crowd. An eerie feeling of unease grips him, the teal haired man getting up to follow just in case.

Ichigo knows what that feeling is, the one that gripped his heart in such a final hold… it's death. The dark and sinful taste of it fills his mouth, beckoning him forward like a long lost lover, and he follows. He's tasted this before, many times before, and the discoveries he opens his eyes to are never his favorites. The first time this 'old friend' made his acquaintance was during the massacre all those years ago, every other time throughout his life leading him to unlucky victims of the demons he so reluctantly calls his brethren. His body moves like liquid through the crowd, his footsteps echoing dully within his ears as his heartbeat thuds rapidly all around him, and the smell of iron wafts from down the hall leading to the private rooms. Blood is everywhere, not literally but he can see it… the warning he always gets when this happens. Fear grips his heart, silencing it for the moment as the flavor of sweet lust and bitter envy assault his taste buds. With a trembling hand, Ichigo reaches up and pushes a door inward without knocking. He's confused as to why he sees nothing but shed clothes all over the place, but recognizes the heaviness of the door… and steps in to close it.

"Oh my god," he gasps in shock.

There, hanging on the door by the small peg for a coat tangled within a rope around her neck, is a dancer. He doesn't know her, can't even look long enough to tell if he's ever come across her before. The blood in the hallway was hers, the life fluid that coated the murderer's hands as they so childishly streaked it along the dark hall. Ichigo know this, because blood is spilling down the busty woman's paling body in rivulets… from the deep gash across her slender throat. It paints her body, the floor, the couch where the assailant used her… Ichigo's head starts to spin at the sight. The whole room is pressing down on him like increased gravity, the feel of an incubi's power needling his skin as though trying to be absorbed into his very soul. Grimmjow opens the door and watches Ichigo fall to the blood soaked floor, the orangette covering his head with his arms as he screams. One look around and Grimmjow is pissed, he knows who's been fucking around in his territory and he's not happy. That dancer could've easily been Ichigo had the orangette been targeted, which means Grimmjow needs to step up his plans for claiming him.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Grimmjow asks quietly.

"This isn't right," the smaller male cries. "I should've helped her."

"Ichigo, you didn't know what was happening," he reasons as he kneels with the other in his arms. "There's no way anyone could've helped her."

"But…"

"Come on, Kitten," Grimmjow soothes as he places a light kiss on Ichigo's hairline. "I need to call the cops and get you out of here."

"… Okay."

Grimmjow guides Ichigo backstage, locating his oldest friend flirting with the dancers. He kicks the tall and lanky raven in the ass as hard as possible, grinning toothily when he whirls around with a snarl.

"Nnoi, close up," he remarks. "I want everyone out of here in the next five minutes; I have to call the cops in… There's been a murder."

"… Got it," he grins dutifully. "Don't go away, bitch, I'll be back soon for you."

"In your dreams," Shinji scoffs. "Hey, Ichi… are you okay?"

"He's in shock," the teal haired man explains. "He just found a dancer dead in the private rooms."

"Oh my god! Who was it?"

"Sasha, she's been here about three months," he answers quietly. "I'm gonna take him to my office, if you want to come let's go. If you just want to head home, that's fine, too. I'll make sure he's safe."

Shinji nods and follows Grimmjow to his office upstairs, the large windows giving them a perfect view of the club below them as Grimmjow sits Ichigo on the couch. He rummages through a cabinet, producing a change of clothes he always keeps just in case he ends up crashing in his office and sets them in the adjoined bathroom. As Ichigo cleans up and changes lethargically, Shinji notes the strange little golden symbol shimmering on his hairline above his left brow…just a blockish spiral that looks to be shaped like a 6. It's gone so fast; he pushes it off as his imagination and looks out at Grimmjow joining the cops below.

* * *

><p>NOOOOOOO! Poor Ichi is being tormented with the fact he knows what happening and he's not allowed to stop it! D8 I'm so evil T^T That's okay, I've decided, I'll keep some creepy parts... but there's no way this whole thing is going to be creepy, it's just not happening the way I want it to *sob* I hope you all enjoy it anyway...<p>

Grimm: Of course they will, I'm in it ;p

Ichi: Oh, that's not arrogant at all. *rolls eyes*

Vaerin: Hey! I'm talking now, don't anger me! D=

*silence from the peanut gallery*

Vaerin: Thank you =) Anyway, as I was starting to say before I was rudely interrupted by an arrogant kitty *Grimmjow sticks out tongue childishly* Lots of fun and creepiness and gooey fluff in teh next chapter... At least that's what I think, you might decide to tag it differently ;p Let's just say Ichigo... Grimmjow... Grimm's place... Alone... Do the math! XD


	4. Chapter 3

Hmm... things are getting interesting. There are so many questions reviewers have asked... that I have no clue what the answers are. I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually, so until then we'll all be surprised! Okay, on with the story!

BTW, I may have answered a few questions while blending the chapter before and then cahpter after ^^; If you're one of the readers *coughKawaiiBerry-chancough* then I just want you to know that I'm sorry and everything I said is happening between two chapters instead of one ;p Onward!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Shinji paces nervously, eyes moving back to a dazed Ichigo every now and then. He's curious as to why Grimmjow hasn't retrieved the orangette so the cops can talk to him, yet figures the other is in too much distress to be much help anyway. The shorter male is curled up on the couch, dressed in a silk black button up that's too big for him and a pair of black slack he's amazed haven't slipped right off his hips. The door opens and Grimmjow walks in, ignoring Shinji for the moment and kneeling beside Ichigo to run his fingers through feather soft orange locks.

"When did he fall asleep?" he questions quietly.

"About five minutes ago," the blonde answers. "Do the cops have to interrogate him?"

"No, cops don't do anything but record the shit going down… they're like the tabloids now-a-days. This territory is called the 'dark streets' for a reason… the 'Underground'. Shit goes down and the cops retreat like little bitches… problems are handled by the gangs here."

"But… that's stupid! What can they do?"

"… They can erase the problem… for good. Why don't you head on home?"

"What about Ichigo?"

"Don't worry, I'm not about to let anything happen to my best bartender," Grimmjow scoffs. "I'd have a hell of a time finding anyone remotely as good as him."

"I'm not leaving my best friend alone here, especially in a place the cops don't even touch!"

"It's okay, I know his aunt," Grimmjow offers. "I'll give her a call and have him picked up."

"… Call her now."

The teal haired male grumbles beneath his breath, standing and moving toward his desk. He wasn't lying, he does know the infamous Yorouchi Shihoin… he slept with her when they were younger… like centuries younger. The only problem is, they parted on rather difficult terms and haven't talked to one another since. Of course, their little pranks on one another had gotten a little out of hand when he had blatantly lied to her mother about Kisuke being a drug dealing abuser… which in turn had ruined the wedding with a furious mother's aura slamming the guests, a cake exploding, a horrible succubae battle, and Kisuke cheering it all on with a huge grin on his stupid features. That was about the end of their little cat-fight relationship, which had the incubus sexually frustrated in only two weeks' time. With a heavy sigh he dials up the woman that used to be the most active enemy-with-benefits he's ever had, remembering that she hates new numbers and likely still has her old one.

"Yellow, Yorouchi speaking! If you don't have a seriously good reason for calling me at this time of night, I'll hunt you down and tear you to pieces," she states in a chipper tone. "Speak!"

"I'm guessing you were about to get laid," Grimmjow snorts while ignoring the command at the end.

"… Who the fuck is this?"

Her tone is flat and almost threatening, a tone that always manages to send shivers along Grimmjow's spine. The woman was always a feisty feline, just like him, and they complimented one another just as much as they clashed. Best sex he's ever had was with her.

"Awe, I'm heartbroken, pussy cat," the other says in a feigned tone of sadness. "After all the fights, flings, and hate sex you can't remember my name?"

"… Grimmjow," she hisses over the phone. "What the hell are you calling me for?"

"Oi! I apologized for the wedding thing, didn't I?" he snaps. "I didn't know it was your fucking wedding, okay? Nnoitra told me it was a birthday party! You fucked up enough of mine; I just wanted a little sweet revenge!"

"My wedding, Jaegerjaques! My fucking wedding!" she snarls. "It was such a damn disaster I almost killed your sorry ass!"

"It was a farce anyway, dumbass! Our kind doesn't get married. Besides, I said I was sorry!" he bites out. "I didn't mean to ruin your fake wedding! When I finally find a mate, you can fuck up mine, okay?"

"You? Ha! Don't make me laugh," she sneers derisively. "Who in their right mind would want a fucking player like you?"

"… You did."

The silence on the other end of the line is delicious, the other knowing his former counterpart enough to know her golden eyes are huge as her skilled mouth works to find some sort of retort. He was always very good at pressing her buttons at night, but she was always a genius when pressing his during the day.

"… But… I… That's not… Shut the fuck up!"

"You still do," he teases with a bit of arrogance. "And I wouldn't mind a romp with you either, but that's not why I'm calling. I happen to have a new employee you might know… a couple of them. One has a blonde bob with a large grin that reminds me eerily of Nnoitra, but the other is a real looker… orange spikey locks, sharp amber eyes…"

"What are you doing with my nephew?" she snaps.

"He's sleeping in my office. He's my new bartender," he remarks distractedly. "Had a murder in the club, he found the body… he sort of went into shock, but I calmed him down enough for him to clean up and change. Shinji wouldn't leave until I called you and asked you to pick him up, but I can watch over him for the night if you want."

"… He's off limits, Jaegerjaques!" she yells. "I swear to every elder in our race that I'll fucking kill you if you feed off him! I know how you are, you damn glutton!"

"I am not! Besides, I'm good for now," he mumbles the last part. "Did it yesterday."

"… Good," she mutters before sighing. "No one's ever been able to calm him after a bought like this… how did you manage?"

"I don't know," he shrugs. "I just held him for a bit and he relaxed rather easy."

"Looks like we'll be seeing one another often again," she grumbles. "Ichi's always had a problem of mixing family and work... I'm still mad at you, Grimm-kitty. I'm gonna bust your balls next I see you, then we can call it even."

"Can't wait, bitch," Grimmjow grins widely. "You picking him up in the morning, then?"

"Nah, he's a big boy… his brother will most likely go get him, though," she remarks as an afterthought. "You'll want to watch out for that one, he's tough for a young one."

"I'll keep that in mind. Later, Yorouchi."

"Maybe we can manage a quick romp after we're even," she purrs.

"Sorry… I got my sights on someone else."

"Grimmjow, you better not be talking about my fucking nephew!"

"Bye, Yorouchi, I'll call you tomorrow morning!"

"Grimm…"

The teal haired male hangs up quickly, cutting off the woman's ranting. She knows him well enough to know Ichigo is the one he's talking about, he's never been good at keeping things from her. That's one of the reasons they went their separate ways. She found out about him being different, but also about his inability to control his feeding once he does so. It explained why he never fed off her like she did him on occasion, yet she wasn't too fond of killing humans for feed and was constantly fighting with him about it. It's not like he can help him, if he could he'd never do something like that. That was only a small portion of why, though, as it just brought about a small bicker… the multiple lovers on both sides, Yorouchi wanting a faux wedding with Grimmjow to keep up appearances in their 'human' lives, and Grimmjow's retaliation in the 'wedding incident' after refusing to commit were the other culprits. He's an elder just like Yorouchi, so 'commitment' doesn't normally come at all if it hasn't come yet. He's just glad they never age, as in human terms it would be immoral to pursue the orangette. With demons like him, if they're over eighteen they're free game.

He looks Shinji's way and the blonde nods in satisfaction, turning and walking out to head home while Ichigo stays snoozing on the couch. Grimmjow waits until he sees the blonde walk out, slowly moving toward Ichigo and scooping him up into his arms. Downstairs, the cops are just cleaning up and Nnoitra is nagging Ulquiorra about missing the blonde's exit. At the sight of the orange haired human in their pal's arms, the two stare in confusion and inquiry.

"What's with the human?" Nnoitra asks.

"I know his aunt," Grimmjow shrugs. "She asked me to watch over him tonight."

"And is she aware of your… lineage?" Ulquiorra asks with a raised brow.

"Like I said, I know his aunt," Grimmjow smirks feral. "You piss her off and no amount of power's gonna save you."

"She's a succubus?"

The surprised gasp from Nnoitra is almost enough to catch the two off guard, as he rarely ever acts in such a way. Grimmjow seriously can't recall enough instances his grin fell to count on one hand. Nnoitra has been with Grimmjow since the crib, the two having grown and fought side by side. Both were constantly teased by humans and their own species, Grimmjow for his teal hair and Nnoitra for the fact he's so tall and lanky. Unfortunately for the bullies, he also fights like a madman and is stronger than he looks. Ulquiorra met up with them when they were twelve, the two saving him from getting the shit beat out of him by a lesser human gang… or so they thought. Ulquiorra is a very calculating and smart male, a genius in so many ways it's scary and is only out shined by one other person in their small 'family'… Gin Ichimaru. The 'dark streets' belong to them, to their family, and the cops know better than to mess with them. They grew up handling their own problems, they're not about to change the way they work for something as useless as 'morals'.

"Who is she?" the tall raven asks eagerly.

"… Yorouchi Shihoin."

"The chick you fucked like… years ago?"

"Yeah, you know… the one you told me was having a birthday bash and it was actually her wedding I ruined," Grimmjow remarks conversationally.

"… Oh yeah… Whoops."

"We'll handle things here for you," Ulquiorra interrupts. "That is what you were going to ask, correct?"

"The hell we will, I'm leaving," Nnoitra scoffs.

Ulquiorra grabs the back of the retreating male's shirt, not even budging as Nnoitra puts all his weight into moving forward. His feet slide along the floor, Ulquiorra looking straight ahead as his arms is tugged at.

"We'll handle things here, go home."

"Fucking Ulquiorra!" Nnoitra shouts. "I'm not fucking staying, I'm gonna chase down that fine piece of ass and get laid!"

"Nnoitra, no feeding off the employees!" Grimmjow snaps.

"But I really wanna fuck him," the other whines childishly.

"No! We've already talked about that rule, I'm not running a fodder house, damn it!"

"… Fine. Can I at least fuck him? I won't feed off him, I promise," he begs.

Grimmjow growls in warning, leveling the other with a gaze glittering in far too much power, and Nnoitra settles for sulking as he crosses his arms over his chest. Ulquiorra nods toward Grimmjow, leading their disgruntled friend further into the club and toward the cops. The teal haired man holds Ichigo closer to himself and heads out, smirking when said teen snuggles closer at the feeling of the slight chill upon the air outside.

Ichigo is startled awake by a loud bang and a quite curse, his amber eyes searching the unfamiliar surroundings for anything he knows. His boss enters the bedroom grumbling to himself, his hand reaching up to scratch the back of his head as he looks around. With an almost whispered 'ah', he walks over to the window side of the bed Ichigo lies on and bends over to retrieve something. When he stands back up, Ichigo fights not to inhale sharply. The moonlight is shining over the other's ripped and tan body, beads of water still making their way along dips and curves created solely by those built muscles, and the orangette can see that Grimmjow isn't wearing anything but a towel draped loosely around his hips.

*Oh good god, * he muses. *Just let gravity work a little more. Please! I'm begging you, just let that towel fall! *

The towel doesn't fall, but without thinking the teal haired Adonis pulls it off in favor of the silk pajama pants he's picked up. Ichigo's eyes widen, his hand slowly moving up to stop any nosebleed that might happen, and all the blood in his body that isn't lighting up his face rushes south. Grimmjow doesn't even seem aware of Ichigo's state of consciousness, moving around while fighting to get dressed standing so he gives the other a perfect view of everything he has to offer.

*Shit, he's huge! I'll bet he feels fucking fantastic! * he muses inwardly before scolding himself. *No! Bad Ichi, don't think about your boss like that! You've been hanging around Shinji too long. *

Grimmjow smirks to himself as he turns away from the other, knowing those amber pools are all over his every asset. He's always had uncanny senses, far stronger than anything in his species, and pinpointing those watching him is high on his list of abilities. He loves the feeling of those eyes mentally caressing every curve of his muscles, every valley lying between them, and the intense hunger that sent shivers down his spine as that gaze landed on his impressive package. Lust is tainting Ichigo's aura on levels Grimmjow has never thought to pursue, levels he's always thought best to steer clear of, and this time the teal haired incubus is all ready to jump in. He stretches to give the other a nice show of that well-kept physique, his muscles bunching and coiling beneath his skin in the silver moonlight, and then he turns around to 'check' on the younger male

"You're awake," he states as he feigns surprise. "Welcome back, Kitten."

The orangette blushes at the thought of getting caught gawking… and drooling. He's positive he's also drooling, what with all the kinky thoughts racing through his mind at the moment. Clearing his throat and trying to discretely wipe his mouth, the comment finally sinks in and he turns confused eyes to the other.

"… Kitten? What the hell," Ichigo frowns.

"You never came up with a stage name," Grimmjow teases. "Everyone's been asking me who you are, what your tag is… so I told them your name was 'Sex Kitten'."

"You didn't!" he gasps in shock.

"I did! Everyone that works at my clubs has a stage name, you know. It's for security purposes… too many chances to attract stalkers," the larger male states as he sits on the side of the bed. "Your blonde friend chose 'Pixie Kink', but you never picked one."

"So you choose 'Sex Kitten'! What the hell were you thinking?"

"… I thought that was obvious enough, what with you jumping on my lap and feeling me up like you did," Grimmjow remarks thoughtfully. "I certainly wouldn't mind you being my sex kitten."

Ichigo blushes brighter, those images returning full force. He reminds himself this is his boss, someone he shouldn't be hooking up with on any level but business, and then his traitorous mind provides 'sex can be business'. He's never taken money for sex before, but he's been asked a shitload of times if he would. He'd definitely do it to be with the other, yet it seems so degrading… he'll just have to keep his priorities in mind. Oh wait… he didn't have any to begin with. When he took the job is was only to keep an eye on Shinji, something he can easily do from the crowd.

*What the hell, * he shrugs inwardly. *One fling won't hurt, right? *

He looks over to the other, surprised to see his features sharp and calculating as he looks out the window into the night. Grimmjow must be one of those humans with an uncanny sixth sense, something Ichigo always found interesting. It makes him wonder if they didn't have a demonic ancestor they inherited the ability from down the line. Without another word, Grimmjow carefully pushes Ichigo back onto the bed and tucks him in before leaving. The orangette can hear the click of the door's lock after Grimmjow exits, a worry line playing on his forehead as he stares in that direction. Slowly, he relaxes back into the pillows and breathes in the other man's scent of evergreens and fresh rain. It clings to him, that scent, and he finds himself slowly drifting off as he wonders why. He can tell even before he closes his eyes that he'll be having some seriously wild sex dreams tonight.

* * *

><p>Ha Ha! I bet you really thought that teaser in my last chapter notes was gonna equal sex, right? I didn't lie, though... Grimm and Ichi were alone in a private place, weren't they? ;p And what about Yorouchi? Never saw that one coming either, yeah? I'm so good at this surprise stuff!<p>

The next chapter holds a couple unexpected visitors, a revelation, and more! I'm so excited! =D


	5. Chapter 4

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there are a couple surprises... if not a couple then definitely one! See if you can find it ;p My sinus infection is now clearing up, so I can think more clearly and I'm not sleeping as much! That means more writing time! I hope to put out a few good chapters, but I still have yet to get much done in my book T^T It's just not as interesting as this *sighs* I think it's because I don't like the character as much. Anyway! Enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Grimmjow is outside now, the chill in the air definitely not a summer chill. It bites at his skin as he breathes in, his eyes sharp and cautious as he sends a quickly glance toward his flat. Ichigo is in there by himself, so he's extremely hesitant to leave him alone right now. Someone powerful is close and he's not too certain he likes the distinct taste of wrath that now permeates the streets all around his flat. He was careful not to get a house too close to everyone that frequents the clubs, his home on the edge of town within the 'Underground' area, and he's not too happy someone is tempting his own fury by stepping too close to his domain. Incubi and succubae have rules for this sort of thing, the main one being 'not without permission'. The only person of his species he ever let back to his own domain was Yorouchi, but that was a longer time ago and it hasn't happened since their fall out.

"You've taken a pet," a smooth voice remarks.

"Aizen," Grimmjow growls. "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on my favorite fledgling," he chuckles. "You're the only one that ever surpassed me, you know. I like to keep track of my children when they wander the human realm… It's very dangerous here."

"You didn't happen to visit my club, did you?" Grimmjow grumbles as he turns to face the man he inherited this territory from.

Aizen is a brunette with slicked back hair, a single lock falling in his face, and brown eyes that seem all too cold for Grimmjow's tastes. The man has many 'children', having been soft hearted enough to take in any stray demons he found, but he only has two biological children… one happens to be Grimmjow. Grimmjow took after his mother, Pantera, the woman practically a hellcat with her temper and unmatchable power. Aizen loves her more than anything in the world, but dotes upon his children like a parent that can't help spoiling them. Grimmjow doesn't mind, as he's rather be doted upon by the ancient than stuck within the path of his wrath.

"No, you know I don't like those god-awful places," he waves off. "Too loud."

"You should call first," Grimmjow complains. "My place is a mess and I thought you were an enemy! I could've killed you!"

The brunette snorts in humor at the petulant tone, patting his son on the head simply to hear the unnatural purr he inherited from Pantera at the action. Grimmjow's bottom lip juts out as he childishly smacks those hands away from him. Afterward, he beckons the older incubus into his home and flops down on the couch heavily.

"What's the matter?" Aizen questions as he sits. "Did something happen? Did you kill your pet on accident again?"

"No, I didn't kill my pet," Grimmjow replies irritably. "There was a murder in my club."

"Oh my. Is everyone okay?" Aizen questions. "The cops are staying out of it, right?"

Grimmjow nods absently, well aware that the question 'is everyone okay' is a nice way of saying 'the humans didn't learn anything, right'. It took Grimmjow a few years, but he learned how to dig through his dad's speech in order to find the 'bottom line' as it were. The only thing Aizen cares about aside from his family is the territory and the secret every demon has to keep. Other than that, he's quite selfish and manipulative. Grimmjow thanks his luck every day, when waking and when going to bed, that he took after his mother… she's always been more straight forward and violent than his father.

"How is your sister, was she there today?"

"No, I gave Nell the day off… I found another bartender that she pales in comparison to," he grins widely.

"… I'm guessing by that 'oh-so-much-like-your-mother' grin, that your new bartender has another job 'beneath' you," the brunette smirks.

"Well… not yet," Grimmjow blushes lightly. "I'm working on it."

"Who is he? It is a 'he', correct? You've always had quite a taste for the males."

"Remember Yorouchi Shihoin?"

"Oh my god, please tell me you didn't take her back," the older man pleads. "I hated that woman; she was so… so… insufferable!"

"That's only because she challenged absolutely everything you said," the teal haired male waves off. "And no, it's not her..."

"Thank god."

"… It's her nephew!"

"… You're trying to send me to an early grave, aren't you?" Aizen accuses flatly.

A sound from behind them startles the two on the couch, Grimmjow turning toward the bedroom at the sound of Ichigo on the move. Carefully, he gets up and moves toward the door inquisitively. Ichigo looks up innocently as the door opens and Grimmjow's body blocks some of the light from the living room, sending a splash of shadow to drape over the other.

"Problem?" he asks.

"I'm sorry," he states. "I was thirsty and I heard you had company, so… I was just gonna get something from the sink in the bathroom. I didn't want to bother you."

"Come on," Grimmjow grins. "You're the only person I don't mind bothering me."

Ichigo blushes hotly and refuses to move, so Grimmjow strides over and wraps an arm around his shoulders to lead him to the kitchen. Aizen inhales sharply when the smaller male is drawn into the light, his eyes widening as he looks between a subdued Ichigo… something Yorouchi most certainly isn't… and a smug Grimmjow. This is the first partner his son has ever taken that he actually likes at first glance, although the moment Ichigo opens his mouth Aizen is positive he won't like him anymore. After all, if this teen is related to that exotic pain then he probably doesn't fall far from the tree. Ichigo doesn't ask anything about the brunette sitting on the couch, although his body moves closer to Grimmjow instinctually as a hand reaches up to settle on the other's bare chest. The teal haired man stops and looks down curiously, surprised to see Ichigo's entire body language fill with fear and apprehension as his eyes of amber never remove themselves from Aizen.

"Something wrong, Ichigo?" Grimmjow asks.

"N-Nothing," the smaller male stammers.

Aizen frowns and settles back in the chair, watching the teen with cautious orbs as his son gently pushes him toward the kitchen. Once Ichigo has his drink he hurries back into the bedroom and slams the door shut before the lock is clicked.

"I wonder what's up with him," Grimmjow mumbles.

"He doesn't normally act that way?"

"Well… I've only seen him twice and he acted really funny when that dancer was killed tonight…"

"Grimmjow, I think that little pet of yours can sense us."

"He's human, dad, I highly doubt that," Grimmjow scoffs.

"You'd best be careful with him; he'll be very sensitive to your power usage."

"I don't like using my power, you know that."

"Yes, I know. I'm just saying… the more sensitive they are, the less likely they'll survive when fed off of."

"I'm not planning on feeding off him," the teal haired male hisses. "I like him."

"Well… I should get back to your mother," Aizen sighs. "I hate leaving your mother along too long… last time she destroyed the house and told me it needed redecorating."

Grimmjow snorts at that, watching his dad get up and walk to the door. Aizen throws one last look back toward the locked bedroom and frowns before turning to leave. Grimmjow doesn't like these unannounced visits, but he can't do much against his sire… he is the favorite, after all. He shuts and locks the door, heading to his couch to lay down when his entire being shudders in response to an incubus slipping into his territory… into Ichigo's dreams.

"Oh hell no," he snarls.

It doesn't take him long for his spirit to leave his body, said body laying down on the couch to sleep, and head straight for Ichigo's dreams. It's that room of blood again, the steady dripping of the ruby liquid onto the floor from the ceiling trying his last nerve, and his eyes search the area for the orangette and the intruder. He remembers there being a bed in this room before and hopes to every ancient of his race that Ichigo isn't being molested on it now… at least not if it isn't him.

"So, you're okay?" an almost watery voice wonders.

"I'm fine," Ichigo's voice remarks.

Grimmjow heads deeper into the room, noting that the blood slowly thins before stopping altogether. He's about to step up to the little area of light surrounding the bed and two figures, yet stops completely when heat from a shield kisses his skin. He can tell by the voice that this incubus is a young one, probably just old enough to start feeding, so he's not too worried about them killing Ichigo in his sleep… but he's curious. Looking in, he's shocked into stillness at the sight of Ichigo and his mirror image in a paler coloring sitting on the bed facing each other.

"Aunt Yorouchi said she knows him."

"Really? Wow… she knows everyone," Ichigo muses. "Did Shin get home okay?"

"Yeah, I caught up wit him and followed him home," the other grins widely. "He didn' even notice, he was so worried 'bout you."

"I'll have to call him when I wake up."

"I'm gonna pick ya up in the mornin'. That okay wit ya?"

"I don't know… I don't think Grimmjow's going to hurt me, Shiro," Ichigo states warily. "I mean… he's been really good so far and I don't feel anything from him like the others."

"Ichi… there's somethin' I gotta tell ya," the one known as Shiro sighs as he rubs the back of his neck. "Ya see… Aunt Pain-in-my-ass knows that Jaegerjaques guy… 'cause he's a incubus."

"What!" Ichigo gasps. "No! No, that's not true! I… I didn't feel anything from him!"

"Now wait a minute for ya freak out," the snowy haired male huffs. "He's different from the others, she told me so. She scares the shit outta him, so he ain't gonna do nothin' ta ya. What's more… he likes ya! Like… a lot."

"I'm not fodder!" Ichigo yells in anger.

"He don' like ya like that, stupid," Shiro snorts derisively. "He likes ya likes ya… like… uh… like I like Gin!"

"I don't know if you want to be using any of your relationships for examples, Shi-nii," Ichigo frowns. "I mean… the last guy you liked that much ended up in nightmare filled coma for three months because he pissed you off."

"Yeah, but that was his fault," Shiro waves off. "I really like Gin and this Grimmjow guy likes ya that much too!"

"How do you know?" Ichigo scoffs in disbelief.

"'Cause when I got inta yer dreams I had ta pass a barrier," he shrugs. "It was fuckin' strong, too. Whoever this incubus is, he's not one I'm willin' ta mess wit under normal circumstances… it's like fuckin' wit Aunt Pain-in-my-ass."

"… Wow. So… why did he put up a barrier to my head?"

"'Cause he don' want no one gettin' inta yer dreams ta feed, dumbass!" Shiro states. "Honestly, I thought ya were the smart one!"

"I am the smart one!" Ichigo snaps.

"I gotta get goin' 'fore he figures out I'm here… which he probably already did," Shiro bristles. "This guy is too strong fer being a simple incubus… even fer being an ancient. He won' let ya go, Ichi, not witout a fight… ya be careful wit this one, 'kay?"

"I don't want to be around any of them, Shi-nii!" Ichigo whines petulantly. "You know how I feel about them!"

"Yeah, I know… but… Aunt Pain-in-my-ass said he's good, so I'm gonna believe her."

"… You should stop calling her that before she finds out you're doing it," Ichigo points out blandly.

Shiro pales a little more for a moment, and then grins like a madman before shrugging uncaringly. He leans forward and kisses Ichigo on the head, his figure changing like color smeared on a portrait before he's gone. Ichigo breathes deep, seemingly trying to steel himself against something… and then the blood pours in. Grimmjow gasps as some invisible force slams into him, the teal haired man using every last bit of strength he has to keep standing against the strange press, and Ichigo screams. His cyan orbs are turned toward the other when his head whips around without thought, the blood from the walls and floor and ceiling reaching for Ichigo like a million accusing hands. Faces form in the thick liquid, the moans of so many people crying out in misery as they grab hold of the hyperventilating teen. Even as he's overwhelmed with the sudden surge of taste as the usual sin floating around the room intensifies, Grimmjow can feel his body ignoring it in favor of reaching his distressed orangette. The minute his hand grips the smaller male's wrist, the creatures of blood shiver violently before falling to the ground with a sickening splash and the teen buries his face in Grimmjow's chest to shake with fear.

"Make it go away," Ichigo mumbles. "It wasn't my fault, I couldn't help… it's against the rules to help… I couldn't help them… I couldn't… It's against the rules… Please make them stop…"

Grimmjow is baffled by the mutterings, yet holds on to Ichigo as he repeats it like a mantra. He slowly rocks the other, hushing him as he rubs soothing circles on his back. It takes a long time, the blood swirling beneath the bed as though going down a drain and leaving a dark room, but Grimmjow manages to get Ichigo calmed. He leaves the dream behind, certain the orangette is safe for at least tonight, and heads back to his body that still lies asleep on the couch.

Ichigo jolts awake, his body covered in a cold sweat and his hands over his mouth to stifle his screams. Once his heartbeat has slowed down and his fear has abated enough for rational thought, he climbs from the bed and hurries out of the room. He finds Grimmjow snoozing on the couch, practically leaping onto the other in search of that safety that scared away the monsters of his past. Grimmjow grunts and wakes caught off guard, searching blindly for the lamp on the end table while his brain attempts to seek out his attacker. Once the light is on and he's looking down at the head of silken orange locks tucked beneath his jaw, he forces himself to relax and adjust his position to accommodate the younger male. At his shift, Ichigo stiffens and looks up.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" he asks quietly.

"Not really. What's the matter?" Grimmjow wonders in feigned surprise.

He has a good idea what's wrong, yet he doesn't want Ichigo to know that. He understands humans have their pride, especially ones as feminine as he sees Ichigo to be… the more submissive males with attitude that he's come across usually feel like they have more to prove when it comes to masculinity. It takes a bit for Ichigo to answer, yet the fact he did so honestly gives Grimmjow hope that he'll trust him easier.

"… Can I sleep here tonight?"

"I have a better idea," the other states as he props himself up on his elbows. "Let's go sleep in the bed, there's more room there."

Ichigo stays still a moment, eyes cautious and uncertain, but finally nods in agreement. They both get up and head for the bedroom, the incubus side of Grimmjow's mind handing him a million fantasies as his more human side scolds him at the timing of those thoughts. He hates his human side, but unfortunately it's a necessity to build one while living amongst humans like he does. He lies down and Ichigo glues himself to the other's side once more, completely neglecting the now empty half of the bed.

"Okay," Grimmjow remarks. "The whole point of moving was to give us more room to sleep."

"I just… want to stay close," Ichigo mumbles.

"I understand, it's okay," the teal haired male assures. "Goodnight, Sex Kitten."

Ichigo doesn't respond to the new name meant to tease, although Grimmjow seriously told everyone at the club that was his stage name. Just when he's certain he's in the clear, he grunts in pain when the orangette punches his stomach awkwardly. With a huge grin on his features, Grimmjow holds Ichigo tightly and slowly drifts off. He's chosen Ichigo, something he's never done within the whole of his mature incubus life, and this is his human now… He'll be damned if someone else touches him.

* * *

><p>I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, I'm tryign something new with Aizen ;p I hate his freaking guts, but he can't be the bad guy all the time or that would make me predictable! (Watch, now that I said that you'll all think he's the good guy and I'll spring his evil plans later when you least expect it!)<p>

The next chapter might be a bit, I'm on Feline Menace now =) For those of you who are fans of that fic, you finally get to know who got marked! There's also some steamy stuff. *drool*


	6. Chapter 5

Long time since I updated this one ^^; Almost lost my train of thought to it, but I managed to get back on it ;p Hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to tell me if things aren't going well! I'd appreciate it!

Side note: Unfortunately, I might have to put aside my fics for now. Next week are final exams and then I'll have a whole month off classes! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Ichigo woke to the other and forced himself to pretend nothing had happened out of the ordinary that night. It was obvious Grimmjow was uncertain about his actions, yet he played it off as well if only to allow Ichigo the small bit of pride that survived. Shiro arrived to pick up the younger half an hour after he woke up, the orangette calling Shinji immediately after. The club is still open, so Ichigo and Shinji will be working that night, but the orangette is a tad worried about it. The only thing calming his nerves being the fact even his powerful twin won't mess with Grimmjow. Whoever is stupid enough will most likely be found and disposed of quickly. He bids his new boss goodbye and leaves, the teal haired male nervous letting the other walk away so easily. Ichigo knows just how possessive incubi can be when it comes to chosen humans, so he's pleasantly surprised Grimmjow agreed to let him leave with Shiro. He's curious to see just how badly the other's disposition will be once he gets to work… he just might be limited to the counter space in front of his boss.

Ichigo goes in early thanks to Shinji, the blonde too overexcited even though there was a murder just last night. Ichigo says nothing, just rolling his eyes as they walk through the doors. Grimmjow is inside, Ichigo can sense him. The orangette's breath is knocked from his lungs at the overpowering force of the teal haired incubus's immense power, the smaller male leaning heavily on the doorframe in attempt to keep his balance. Shinji stops and look backward, curious as to why his best friend has stopped. Ichigo breathes laboriously, his lungs not taking in anything thanks to the power radiating in worry and frustration.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Shinji wonders.

"Go tell Grimmjow we're here," Ichigo gasps out as his knees finally buckle.

"You should go back home, Ichi," the other murmurs in worry. "If you're not feeling well…"

"Go… please."

Shinji frowns, but has to remind himself Ichigo isn't like everyone else… one of the reasons he likes the other. He and Ichigo have been inseparable since they were eight years old, the blonde having found the other hiding from a few ten year olds playing soccer at the park. He doesn't know why, but when the orangette is around exceptionally attractive people… he immediately wilts and Shinji can't help but see the little scared kitten inside him. He thinks that's why he's so cautious with the other, why he's so overprotective. He's almost as bad as Shiro, but he can admit the paler twin is fucking scary when someone hurts Ichigo.

"Boss," he calls. "We're here… but Ichi looks really bad. Maybe he should head home."

"Hmm?" Grimmjow wonders as he stops mid-pace. "Ichi's here?"

"Yeah, he's still by the door. He looks like he's gonna," Shinji stops a moment as Grimmjow rushes past him, "pass out."

The blonde shakes his head, extremely sensitive to the fact that godly man is interested in more than his best friend's bartending skills. He saunters back over to his pal, frowning as Grimmjow kneels down to look into distant amber eyes. Ichigo doesn't faint often, but when he does the episodes are horrible.

"Is he okay?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, he's fine," Grimmjow murmurs. "I'll get him to my office to rest a bit, okay? You go get ready for tonight and be careful. Don't talk to anyone that isn't a dancer and don't allow anyone you don't know to be alone with you. Nnoitra will be guarding the back, so don't freak out if you see him."

"He's such an ass," Shinji huffs. "Can't you find someone that won't try to jump the dancers?"

"Oh, he has no interest in them… just you," the other grins. "Besides, he's one of my best friends and he's a killer fighter."

Shinji bristles, but marches off to the back anyway. As confrontational as he can be, the other knows how to act toward his bosses. Grimmjow turns back to the smaller male, reaching out to set a large hand on his back and rubbing small circles.

"What's wrong?" he practically purrs.

"You're radiating… too much energy," Ichigo gasps. "Please… pull it back!"

Shocked, Grimmjow immediately pulls in his rampant power and the other visibly relaxes with a sigh of relief. Amber eyes glance over to the incubus in uncertainty, the teal haired male catching the wariness in his orbs and noting it makes his heart tighten painfully.

"I know what you are," Ichigo murmurs almost fearfully.

"We can talk about this in my office," Grimmjow sighs. "I'm not going to hurt you, Ichigo, I swear it. I had ample opportunity last night and I didn't touch you like that, please… give me a chance to explain myself."

"… Okay," he reluctantly nods.

"Great. And while we're at it, you can explain yourself. Agreed?"

Ichigo waits a long moment before stiffly nodding. It's not that he's ashamed of being a human in a demon's world, he reacted quite like any human would, it's just that he's afraid of that world. He wants to be normal all the way around. Normal isn't suffering from fainting spells in the midst of ancient auras, it's not throwing up for fifteen minutes straight when touched by stronger incubi or succubae power, and it's most certainly not falling into a trance at the feel of one feeding and sitting through nightmares of their victims. He allows the larger male to lead him toward the office, his mind persistently screaming that he's doing the one thing he's never done in all his life… he's willingly walking into a secluded area with a demon to be alone. He vaguely notes there's a woman at the bar, starting when Grimmjow stops and turns to her.

"Oi, Nell!" he shouts. "Can you handle the bar alone for a bit?"

"Will do, Grimmy!" she grins childishly. "Not like it's positively booming yet… we're not even open. Just promise to have my help back before things get crazy!"

"I promise," he chuckles. "Tell Ulqui and Nnoi they have the club until I'm finished."

"Gotcha!"

Ichigo briefly wonders what her connection to Grimmjow is; as he's positive the muscular man would never let anyone else get away with that nickname, yet brushes the thought off. He's lead the rest of the way to the man's office, his nervous eyes overlooking the club from the huge windows and his body stiffening in fear when the sound of a lock clicking echoes around him. He whirls around, Grimmjow sauntering to his desk and flopping down on the rolling desk chair. He motions to the cushioned armchair before him, Ichigo overjoyed the desk will stay in between them as he inches over and slides into the seat… his actions that of a child about to get a severe punishment.

"Who wants to go first?" Grimmjow asks.

"…"

"Okay, I'll go first," the other sighs. "I am an incubus, you know that. How you know that, I have no clue… but I'm hoping you'll tell me. My sire is Sosuke Aizen, he ruled over this territory before passing it to me. My mother is Pantera; she never fancied anything other than her first name…"

"She's a fighter!" Ichigo gasps. "My uncle bets on her every weekend."

"That's right, she's a kick boxer," Grimmjow murmurs in surprise. "Anyway, I was given the territory when they moved from here to a smaller town. Mom's popularity and dad's fame in the business world were wearing on them. I don't like to feed, I don't like to use my power, and I'm known as being very different from the others. I will never… I repeat, never… feed off you."

"Then what the hell do you want me for?" Ichigo hisses out.

"I really like you… that's why I claimed you. I wouldn't have done so that quickly, but… I just don't like the idea of others feeding off you. Especially with someone killing their… uh… victims."

"… I'm not just a human," Ichigo murmurs.

He's shocked he said it, as he never says anything about it to anyone, yet it feels so right to tell Grimmjow everything. Everything he's kept secret and bottled up inside, all his doubts and worries, all his anger and insecurity just pours out of his mouth unbidden. He's afraid the other will snap at him for babbling like he is, but the larger man sits quietly and listens.

"My parents are both demons," he says. "My father is Isshin Kurosaki, one of the oldest incubi, and my mother is Masaki Kurosaki… was… she was… she's not alive anymore. She died when I was eight; I saw it happen… she was part of that huge bank massacre."

"Ah, shit," Grimmjow murmurs.

He remembers that massacre, remembers it was actually a mass feeding from a group of incubi and succubae that wanted the world to know about them. They didn't care who they fed off of as long as they were fed, but he doesn't recall a child surviving that horrid event. Ichigo has stalled out for the moment, his eyes fogged over with memories he'd rather forget, and Grimmjow has to snap his fingers to draw the other back to him.

"… Sorry," he murmurs. "Um… where was I? Oh yeah… the massacre. After that I was lost. My father was always very proud to have me, never treating me like parents usually did their misfits, and my mother always… she was always… so sweet and sort of coddled me. After her… well, I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle. I just couldn't stand to be around other demons, I was terrified of them after that incident. I was terrified because I knew where I stood with them; I knew I'd end up like all those humans… like my mother. My aunt and uncle entertained a lot of humans, they preferred their company over demonic company, and that environment was better for me. I'm essentially their child, but they're just as proud to have me as my father was. I was taught all the lessons an incubus or succubus would've been taught, I attended human school… I was their everything, because they've never had children."

"There's good reason for that," Grimmjow snorts. "There's no fucking world in existence that can handle one Yorouchi, there would be a chain apocalypse throughout all of them if she gave birth."

Ichigo gives a slight smile at that, lightening Grimmjow's anxiousness before he's prompted to continue. Grimmjow knows all about humans born to demons as his sister is one, but he'll save that story for a time down the road. It's always difficult for him to open up to people, even if he does claim them as his own.

"Um… well… I can sense the power that radiates off incubi and succubae, the lingering bits that hang on a victim that passes me by, and sometimes I can tell who it is just by that energy signature. My uncle told me I'm different from most of my kind, he said I was special but never embellished on it. I guess that's about it."

"If you're so scared of us, why are you working in my club?"

"… Shinji doesn't know about your kind," Ichigo remarks softly as his eyes look to the floor. "I want to keep him safe and he insisted this was where he wanted to work. He told me this was the safest club in the area, but I tried to reason that it only just opened a short while ago."

"I have certain rules to my clubs," Grimmjow frowns. "All the demons know them and they very rarely step over the line's I've drawn. This last one is going to pay big time for doing so."

"Grimmjow, sir," Ichigo sighs. "I don't like the idea of being claimed, but… since you've already done so… Might I request that you tell me beforehand before kidnapping me randomly for shit?"

"… What are you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid by far; I know how those that are claimed are treated. I've seen it on countless occasions," the orangette scowls. "Even a little while ago, you couldn't even have me away from you for a day without completely flipping. You're lucky humans can't feel your aura like I can."

"Whoa, wait a minute… Are you reprimanding me?" the other asks in disbelief. "That's new. Okay, look, you're right. I shouldn't have freaked out so badly, but… you're the very first human I've ever claimed. I want to keep you by me, or at least in my territory. It's not safe for you out there, can't you understand that? I have a demon threatening my club, which means they're challenging me and they'll look for you to get to me."

"… This isn't a romance novel with an edge of supernatural chaos!" Ichigo snaps. "I'll be fine. They don't see me as a threat…"

"No, but they see me as one and they know I never claim humans… Ever! I did you, which means they'll know you mean something more than an employee to me," Grimmjow growls in frustration. "Please, Ichi, you have to understand where I'm coming from. What if you had my power and your family was in danger because of it, what would you do?"

"… Probably exactly what you're doing," the orangette huffs.

"You're my family now," Grimmjow states. "Please… let me protect you."

Ichigo knows immediately that this relationship, or proposition, or whatever the hell Grimmjow thinks it's going to be isn't going to work out well. Unfortunately, he really doesn't have a say. He's been claimed, after all, and even the basic mark which has probably been laid upon his skin can control a human's mind should the incubus want. Though he doubts Grimmjow would go that far, he's not putting anything past the other when his safety is involved. Incubi are notoriously possessive and territorial, so they dislike other people… demon or human… even looking upon those they've claimed.

"… What exactly does that entail?" he wonders warily.

"You're not against a move, are you?" Grimmjow grins cockily.

"Are you fucking serious? But… I don't know if…"

"Ichi," the other sighs out before setting a pleading look that has absolutely nothing to do with his power on the smaller male.

"… Fine," he mutters. "But I'm so not gonna like it. And you better not fucking touch me until I say it's okay!"

"… You know you're just ranting for the hell of it, right?" Grimmjow points out blandly. "We both know if I want you bad enough nothing is standing in my way… not even your attitude."

"I know that, but it makes me feel better!" Ichigo shouts. "I'm supposed to be working and the rush is coming in soon, so I'll be leaving now!"

"I'll head down with you," Grimmjow chuckles. "I have to speak with Nell anyway."

Ichigo normally wouldn't collapse so easily, but he was actually flattered Grimmjow didn't use his power on him. It actually means a great deal that he's treating him as more than just a toy, that simple action causing his heart to flutter before he angrily stomps it down. On the way down to the floor, he scowls at the teal haired incubus and Grimmjow grins back at him. He makes no move to touch, grope, or kiss the orangette… something Ichigo is both disappointed and relieved at.

"Hey, Nelliel!" Grimmjow grins. "You dancing tonight as well?"

"I was thinking about it," she muses. "But I never get good tips when Hall dances, so I'll probably stay here. The tips are awesome and… it seems my company is eye candy!"

"He's mine," Grimmjow teases in a feigned petulant tone. "You have to go find your own."

"But, Grimmy, haven't you ever learned to share!" Nell whines exaggeratedly.

"Nope. You should know that, how long have I known you?"

The two laugh and Ichigo stands stunned before Grimmjow gently pushes him behind the counter, a customer calls out a drink order and Ichigo automatically turns to fill it. Nell watches with her jaw hanging open as he flips the bottles around like it's nothing, Grimmjow grinning insanely at her, and then the orangette slides it down the countertop.

"Ya fergot the strawberry on top," a wicked voice teases.

Grimmjow is stiff and ready to attack at the comment, yet Ichigo's surprised features that quickly morph to irritation have him hesitating. He decides to wait a moment, hoping he doesn't have to kill someone later for flirting with his Ichigo.

"Fuck off, Shiro!" Ichigo snaps. "Who the fuck said you could stalk me at my workplace anyway!"

"Aunt Pain-in-my-ass asked me ta check in on ya after last night," a pale hand waves off. "She was worried 'bout ya an' shit."

Grimmjow watches in awe as the customer pulls away from the bar to move closer to his intended mate. He's an exact copy to his Ichigo, but he's far more dangerous. He's wearing contacts to turn his sclera black, a raspberry sucker is in his mouth, and his nails are painted black. He's every bit a Goth punk as Ichigo is a fiery orangette. Those golden eyes slowly slide over to take in Grimmjow.

"Yo. I'm Shiro, Ichi's twin. Ya must be Grimm-kitty."

* * *

><p>Still not sure where this is going, but I'm sure you guys have to problems with that as long as it continues, yeah? XD Anyway, now that Shiro's in on things it should get... interesting to say the least! Don't know how he's gonna act toward the Incubus that claimed his precious counterpart, but let's just keep typing and find out, shall I? =3<p> 


	7. Chapter 6

Yet another chapter! Whoo-hoo! *dances* I hope you're all enjoying it so far, nothing creepy here but I'm seriously thinking of changing that tactic. You all seem to be immune to blood and gore type stuff (I blame television), so I'm thinking of sticking to the suspence. As I've told someone before... I write about blood and guts and you guys are passive, but I write about knocking at a door and a silhouette and you're all freaking out ;p You guys are so funny. ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Grimmjow is speechless, his brain torn between killing the other dominant incubus on his turf and warily shaking the hand of his chosen mate's brother. Obviously, things just got rather complicated. He knows Shiro is a young one, he's already determined that, so he knows there isn't much the other can do to harm him. He has a lot of power and much potential, but he's still young, inexperienced, and wild. His concern is Ichigo. He knows Shiro has fed off his chosen human, as traces of the snowy haired twin's aura linger within Ichigo's… that something he's not happy about.

"Grimm," Ichigo hisses quietly. "He's my brother. If you can't get along with him, I don't want to be around you."

"… What?" he utters in disbelief.

"Shiro and I are very close and I…"

"Close enough to let him feed off you?" Grimmjow growls.

"I… it's… it's not what you think…" the orangette sputters in shock.

No one has ever noticed the nearly identical aura mingled with his own, so this is a first for Ichigo. He has no clue what to say to the fuming male, stammering over his words as his mind hurries to form something to ease the tension in Grimmjow's slightly pulsing aura. The last thing he wants is for that man to unleash the tight hold he keeps on his power.

"We'll talk about this later," Grimmjow sighs in annoyance. "For now... I'll try to get along with your brother."

Shiro grins a bit self-satisfied, chuckling as he goes back to his drink. He loves making waves and Ichigo knows it, the orange haired male growling angrily at him as he cuts his amber eyes his way.

"Oi, Sex Kitten!" another customer calls. "Get your gorgeous ass over here and get me a drink!"

"… Sex Kitten? Oh my god, I'm so telling Aunt Yorouchi!" Shiro cackles.

With a furious grumble, the orangette slams down his paler replica's bill. Shiro sends him a pout, the silent order not going unnoticed by him at all, and quickly pays for his drink before lounging around away from Ichigo. Grimmjow is quite surprised, yet says nothing. He's still miffed Shiro's been feeding off his human. The night goes on relatively easy, no deaths and no rowdy customers, and Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief at the absence of his trances. Nelliel is nice enough, though she touches Grimmjow too much in Ichigo's opinion.

*Wait… why the hell should I care? * Ichigo scoffs inwardly. *I don't want to be with him, he's an asshole and he's an incubus! But… he's a hot asshole and he seems to be serious about me… NO! Ichigo, stop thinking like that! *

His inner battle doesn't go unnoticed by the sea green haired woman, the childish woman tilting her head to the side curiously before giggling to herself. Grimmjow stretches and watches as the place slowly clears out, his grin only too noticeable at the lack of deaths. Having Ichigo around might be extremely beneficial, as he's just like an alarm system! One wrong move by a demon and he's flipping out.

"Okay, let's close up," he remarks as he claps his hands together. "Who's got clean up?"

"I do," Shinji remarks. "I think Ichigo is supposed to help."

"I'll help!" Nell calls happily.

"I'll stay behind as well," Nnoitra grins. "I can give them a lift back home."

Ichigo watches as Grimmjow nods, yet makes no move to get up. Taking that as a sign he's not leaving without the orangette, Ichigo starts cleaning up the bar. Nelliel is humming beside him as she wipes down the counter, her hazel eyes dancing with happiness, and he shakes his head before continuing with the dirty glasses. It takes the group, as Grimmjow and Nnoitra actually helped out of boredom, a short while to clean up. Shiro had left earlier, not willing to press Ichigo too much and certainly not eager for Grimmjow to decide he's outstayed his welcome. Now Shinji stands beside Ichigo after changing into street clothes.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Um… I'm going home with Grimmjow," Ichigo blushes. "We're kind of… and he wants… so we're… You understand, right?"

"You kind of dating, he wants you to move in, so you're living together?" the blonde fills in the blanks expertly. "Hell yeah! Knew you'd be able to attract that hunk of fucking attractive masculinity!"

"Shin!" Ichigo shouts as his blush worsens.

"Tell me all the details tomorrow! I have to go," he sighs. "You know… I think that bouncer has a thing for me."

"You sound so upset about it," the orangette smirks.

"… I don't know how to feel about that. I mean… he's cute, yeah, and I bet his cock is huge, but… What an attitude!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ichigo wonders. "People won't try anything if they have to deal with him, right?"

"I guess… I'll think about it."

The blonde heads off with the tall bouncer and Nell, Grimmjow grasping the back of Ichigo's neck and scaring the younger male. He jumps a foot in the air at the unexpected touch, scowling when Grimmjow snorts in amusement at his reaction. He's lead out of the building, the lights shut off and the doors locked, and straight to a rather expensive looking teal jaguar. He swallows the awed gasp that wants to exit his mouth, stubbornly sitting in the passenger seat with a disinterested look as Grimmjow gets in the driver's side. They're just pulling out when the teal haired incubus can't help but break the uneasy silence.

"So… your twin has sex with you, huh?"

"It's not like that!" Ichigo snaps.

"I'm thrilled to find out how that is," he scoffs sarcastically. "Last time I checked there was only one way to feed."

"I've never had sex with him," Ichigo gasps indignantly. "He's my brother! My twin!"

"Yet his power is all over your aura."

"Sometimes he can't get a victim," Ichigo huffs. "I don't want him to starve! We just… fool around, nothing all the way. Besides, we haven't done that in a few months… Shiro's aura is always around mine, I don't know why. It clings just as bad as he does."

"Don't do it anymore," Grimmjow frowns.

"He's got a boyfriend now, he doesn't need my help," Ichigo remarks. "Besides, what does it matter to you?"

"You're mine, damn it! I'm the only one allowed to touch you!"

Ichigo scowls at him, the reminder of his new position making him sick with just the thought. He's about to complain once more when a feeling of utter weakness washes over him, stilling his complaints and muffling his whimper. Grimmjow stops at a light and glances at the too quiet teen, frowning upon seeing such a pale complexion gracing his chosen lover.

"You okay?" he wonders.

"They won't make it," he murmurs. "It's all my fault… just like the others… my fault… my fault…"

"Ichi, snap out of it!" Grimmjow states in panic.

The orangette does nothing of the sort, his amber eyes dull and distant as everything seems to drown him. Grimmjow can almost see the bloody room from his dreams within Ichigo's eyes, growling before stepping on the gas and speeding away from the cause of his mate's discomfort. Slowly, Ichigo regains his senses and looks around with a tremble overtaking his body. Grimmjow sends him a side glance, worry filling his cyan orbs with each moment he gets no response.

"Grimm?"

"Oh thank god," he sighs out. "You had me worried."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, just a few more minutes."

They pull into the drive, Grimmjow parking and realizing his heart is heavy with guilt. He had only just been arguing with the other seconds before Ichigo had his episode… what if he didn't wake up again? Ichigo stumbles when getting out of the car, his legs still jelly from what happened, and Grimmjow is quick to help him up, slinging an arm around his neck as he shuts and locks the doors. He lets the other lean on him as they walk up to the house, the teal haired male stopping hesitantly when he sees the door unlocked.

"Fuck," he growls. "Who would be stupid enough to break into my house?"

"It feels like the one that was there last night," Ichigo murmurs.

"… Dad," Grimmjow sighs wearily. "I told him to fucking call! Come on Ichi, you need to sleep."

He nods, too tired to protest, and then Grimmjow is picking him up into his arms. He carefully gets him past the doorway, shifting him into one arm for only a moment to close the door, and fixes his hold to take him into the bedroom. Aizen is sitting at his table with a teal haired woman and two cups of tea, the two looking up curiously when they're bypassed by their son.

"Grimmjow? Honey, is something wrong… Did you kill your pet again?" the woman asks.

"I didn't kill my fucking pet! He's not even my pet!" Grimmjow snaps. "What the hell is wrong with you two? Is that the only thing that pops into your minds?"

The sudden loud tones startle Ichigo awake and he flails in Grimmjow's arms in shock, the muscular incubus holding tight enough he doesn't drop the other. Once Ichigo notes he's in Grimmjow's arms, he settles and looks around drowsily.

"Awe, he's so cute!" the succubus grins. "Although, he does remind me of a succubus… how odd."

Ichigo is still within Grimmjow's arms, eyes wide and nervous. When he's set on his feet, he immediately hides behind the other. Aizen watches quietly, but the woman with him hurries over to gather the smaller male in her arms.

"Oh, it's just like holding a little kid in my arms! Are you gonna keep him? I want to babysit!"

"Mom!" Grimmjow yells. "He's my mate, not a kid! And he's petrified of our kind, let him go!"

"… Oops, sorry," she blushes as she releases the orangette.

Ichigo immediately retreats to his spot behind Grimmjow, his breathing short and fast as his heartbeat echoes in the room's silence. The woman takes a moment, but decides quickly on how to approach the smaller male. She scoots so she can see the vibrant haired male, reaching a hand out carefully with a smile.

"I'm Pantera," she grins. "Grimmy's mom! What's your name?"

Ichigo waits a moment, but reaches for her hand warily. He touches the tips of her fingers before jerking his hand back as though he were burned, whimpering at the shock of too much power turning his hand numb. Grimmjow turns and checks on the other, a frown on his face.

"Ma, did you pull back your power?" he asks.

"He's a human, he can't feel it," she scoffs. "Besides, you shouldn't be talking about it with him in hearing distance."

"He's Yorouchi's nephew," Grimmjow frowns. "She raised him, taught him everything about us. He can feel our power just fine."

"… Oh," she murmurs sheepishly. "I'm not making a very good first impression. I'm not used to this! It's so much easier when impressing fans."

Their power is reigned in and Ichigo gives Grimmjow a cautious look. Sensing the other's tension, he gently pushes him toward the bedroom. Ichigo takes the exit quickly, eager to get away from the demons that cause his bloody nightmares. The woman watches on curiously, speechless as to the loss of the human with a too feminine frame.

"Where's he going?" she wonders.

"Probably to take a shower and go to bed," Grimmjow shrugs. "All I need to know is he's not leaving the house."

"But I want to meet him," she frowns.

"Ma, he's afraid of you. Just leave him be for now, okay? You can meet him later."

"Tomorrow night," Aizen states. "It's our monthly family dinner, anyway. Just bring him along."

"… I don't think I can make…"

"Tomorrow night," the brunette comments once more with a small smile and hard eyes. "No one misses the family dinner. We've already decided on that."

"Fine, but I don't think I can get him to…"

"I'll look forward to seeing him tomorrow," the brunette smiles widely. "Come dear, we'll get our opportunity to speak with Grimmjow's pet at dinner."

"He's not my damn pet!" Grimmjow snarls. "And you better behave yourselves! He's sensitive to the feel of demonic power; I don't want him going into a trance or something at dinner!"

"Sweetheart, don't be so melodramatic," Pantera scoffs. "You know we always behave when you bring a mate to dinner."

"… I've never brought a mate to dinner before," he argues.

"Exactly, so we have no strikes against us!"

He groans in irritation, smacking his forehead with his hand to convey it, and glares at his parents. They stay within the dream realm for the winter, but live in the human world the rest of the year. Winter has ended and the chill has been shrugged off, so his parents are back within his territory. It's not that he doesn't like that, it's just that… yeah, he's not too fond of that. With a heavy sigh, he sees his parents out and heads into his bedroom. The shower is just turned off when he reaches his dresser, Ichigo rummaging around before he walks out. Grimmjow fights to keep his jaw from dropping, his eyes devouring the sight of a lithe body with tan skin in nothing but a fluffy white towel. Ichigo is oblivious to his leering, however, scratching the top of his head as he looks in thought.

"I don't have any clothes," he remarks. "Can I borrow something?"

"… Uh… sure," the teal haired incubus forces out "Here."

He tosses a large button up pajama shirt at Ichigo, grabbing a pair of boxers to give him as well. He'll have to get the other's clothes and stuff from his former home tomorrow sometime, but right now that'll work. Ichigo quickly slips the shirt on; thankful it hangs to his mid-thigh, and drops the towel to pull on the boxers. Grimmjow watches avidly, praying he catches a glimpse of something more to fuel his fantasies tonight, and then walks into the bathroom to shower once Ichigo is dressed. Ichigo knows what he was thinking, scowling at the larger male on his way past. He sighs and searches for a blanket and pillow, determined to sleep on the couch.

"Use the bed!" Grimmjow calls through the bathroom door.

"But…"

"Bed, damn it!"

Growling under his breath, the amber eyed male slips into bed. He curls up and breathes a sigh of content at the softness that now surrounds him, so lost to it he barely notices when the other side dips down. Grimmjow lies down for a moment, and then turns and pulls Ichigo toward him to kiss his lips gently. The orangette is stunned, tripping over his words in attempt to yell at the pushy incubus, but another kiss to the tip of his nose shuts him up.

"I didn't say you could touch me," he mutters.

"Nope… and yet I did anyway."

"Can I go to sleep now?" Ichigo huffs.

"… I need to talk to you about something."

"You promised not to feed off me!"

"It's not that," Grimmjow frowns. "We're going to dinner tomorrow night, so we have to wake up early and move your shit into your new home."

"… We're going to dinner? Why?"

"It's just… something I have to do every month and you're coming to."

Ichigo frowns and decides it's best not to argue, turning his back to Grimmjow and curling up to sleep. The teal haired incubus throws an arm around Ichigo's waist and pulls him close, their bodies flush against one another as Ichigo's breath hitches. He stiffens against the other; shocked he wouldn't have waited until the teen was asleep… then again, that doesn't surprise him at all.

* * *

><p>Oh no! Ichi has to sit through dinner with one demon too many... AND HE DOESN'T KNOW IT! D8 Grimm-kitty's gonna be in big trouble! Hmm... how to handle this situation. I'm so evil for even bringing it up! =D<p>

Ichi: Hey, at least I'm not pregnant in this one.

Grimm: Oh! Can he be? Please? Can I fuck him until he's preggers? =3

Ichi: Absolutely not! D= I don't want to play with you people anymore if you keep pushing me into having kids!

Vaerin: Now, now, Ichi *pets Ichi's head as she hold him close*. Having a baby is a miracle of life, you should be happy! But I don't think it's happening in this fic, so you don't have to freak out.

Grimm: No fair. *pout*

Vaerin: I didn't say you couldn't use him to your heart's content. =)

Grimm: You rock! =D


	8. Chapter 7

HAPPY NEW YEARS! =D I'm gald we can all start it off together =3 I've decided to start it off with an update to Demon of my Nightmares... duh. If I hadn't, you wouldn't be reading this ;p And just to make the new year even better, I'll also be updated Misfit! (for all you SasuNaru fans) I hope you all had a wonderful holiday and welcome to the new year within the digital walls of our Fanfic haven!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The morning was hectic, the two fighting for the shower, arguing over breakfast, yelling about the move, and finally resulting in a fist fight as Grimmjow tries to get close to him. The teal haired incubus has never, in all the many years of his life, ever come across such a disobedient and hot tempered human… it makes him harder than he's ever been. He'd never tell Ichigo, but those little spats and large fights only serve to turn him on. As the morning wears on and Ichigo gets more and more frustrated about the impending dinner, Grimmjow decides to lay off his teasing and try to calm the other.

"Why don't we unpack some of your things?" he suggests quietly.

"No. Once it's all unpacked, that means I'm really not going anywhere," Ichigo murmurs.

"… How about we choose a couple small boxes to keep packed, that way not everything is put away?" he offers up. "Does that seem fair?"

"I guess so."

The orangette looks through the many boxes, taking only a couple to set aside, and they begin unpacking his clothes. Grimmjow learned long ago that keeping half his closet and part of his dresser freed is a good idea, as Yorouchi always complained about not having space for her things. She was the one that pointed out how incubi should take a page from a succubus's book, they know they'll have many lovers and always keep space open for their things. He thought it a good idea when dealing with the aggressive succubus, the quickly formed habit sticking through the years they were separated. Since his closet and dresser were never completely filled to begin with, Ichigo had no trouble finding space for his own things. The process is slow and quiet, the two uncertain where they're standing with the other at the moment, and the orangette seems to be stressing with each item of clothing he hangs up.

"Ichigo, this is your home now," Grimmjow comments softly. "I will never hurt you, why can't you be happy staying with me?"

"It's just new," the younger male sighs. "I've never done anything like this before… the last place I moved from, I was eager to leave. I was happy in my home; I didn't plan on leaving anytime soon."

"Everything changes, Kitten," Grimmjow informs. "Sometimes for the best… sometimes for the worse. The thing you have to worry about it how you take that change, because that's what builds your character."

"… You sound like an old fortune cookie," Ichigo laughs. "What are my lucky numbers?"

"Six and fifteen," Grimmjow grins smugly. "And when you've lived as long as I have, you tend to sound like a fortune cookie every now and then. I try to hide it, but it just keeps popping back up."

"It hurts you that I don't want to be here, doesn't it?" the orangette questions quietly.

"It does. I'm not used to mates refusing to be by my side," he admits sheepishly. "I like that you're so feisty and all… but even your aunt stayed with me more often than not."

"… Let's not talk about that anymore, it's creepy," Ichigo shudders. "I've never, in my life, thought I'd end up with my aunt's seconds. That's just gross."

"Point taken, no more of that talk."

"… Did you pick me because I'm like her?"

"I thought we weren't talking about that anymore."

Ichigo glares over at him, eyes holding the suspicion and accusation he's feeling at the moment. Grimmjow rolls his own cyan orbs, mumbling to himself before hefting another box on his shoulder to place on the bed. Ichigo watches as his muscles bunch beneath the weight, moving under his skin like a ripple on water. Grimmjow doesn't miss the way he unconsciously licks his lips, smirking arrogantly to himself before setting the box down and opening it. It's full of shirts and pants, probably the last of his clothes boxes. Ichigo didn't have much to pack, just clothes, some pictures, and a few things he wouldn't leave.

"I didn't pick you because you were like her," he comments. "You're nothing like her… except maybe the temper. And I'll be the first to tell you, her temper scared the shit out of me. It's not something I choose a mate based on."

"So… you like me more?"

"Of course I like you more, Kitten," he chuckles. "I never made Yorouchi my mate in all the years we played around, but you only held my attention for a day before I marked you."

"… You marked me?" the other gasps in shock.

"Well… it's not a mating mark, just a barrier mark… but it still counts where challengers are concerned," the teal haired male murmurs sheepishly.

"I can't believe you'd do that!"

"Calm down, Kitten, it was to keep your mind safe," he huffs. "With all that shit happening at the club, I didn't want anyone sneaking in and harming you."

"… You still could've asked first."

"I was still under the impression you were an oblivious human."

Ichigo grumbles irately, yet that irritation turns into a blush when he's pulled into a kiss that quickly turns steamy once Grimmjow's tongue slips past his lips. The orangette moans into the kiss, hands pressing against a hard chest before lazily draping around Grimmjow's neck. The response urges the incubus on, his arms pulling his chosen mate closer before his knee slips between the smaller male's legs. With a sharp intake of breath, Ichigo moans at the stimulation between his legs. His eyes fall half-mast, hazy amber pools watching the teal haired being with something between fascination and untamed lust. His hips move slowly against the knee between his legs, grinding his quickly stiffening cock against a powerful thigh, and he reaches up to pull the other into a kiss. Grimmjow's eyes show nothing but affection as he gazes upon the smaller male, breathing shakily when the hormonal teen starts to move against his leg in jerky motions. He allows the other to pull him in, nudging that tempting mouth open with his tongue before claiming it. It's when fingers start to unclasp his belt that he's pulling away, eyes startled as Ichigo grants him a confused look.

"We should stop," Grimmjow sighs.

"You promised," Ichigo murmurs in a husky tone.

"Yeah, I know… but…"

Ichigo rolls his eyes and pushes Grimmjow backward hard enough for him to meet the bed, falling back and sprawling on the mattress before the orangette crawls over him. He's slightly surprised at the smaller male's aggressiveness. Ichigo pulls his belt away, tossing it to the side, and starts on his pants.

"Stop," Grimmjow frowns. "This is going to finish off the mark. There's no going back after this… You know that, right?"

Ichigo hesitates, moving away before setting his features in a determined look and leaning forward enough to be engulfed by Grimmjow's arms. It takes a while, but when he pulls away his scowl leaves no room for argument.

"Do you want me, or don't you?" he huffs. "Because if you tell me to stop again, I will. And you won't get another chance for a long while."

"I just want to know if you're certain. I don't want you to regret this; it's a pretty huge step."

"… Just do it."

"Not if you're not absolutely sure," the older male frowns. "I swore I wouldn't use you as feed, but I don't want you just for sex either. I like you more than that."

"… Do you love me?"

"… Let's not get ahead of ourselves," Grimmjow murmurs with a flat expression.

Ichigo scoffs at that, yet it's more truthful than any other that's attempted to get him in this position. He likes Grimmjow, he can admit that to himself, and he wouldn't mind a quick romp with the gorgeous guy every now and then… however a mark can last an extremely long time. What if he doesn't want to be with the domineering incubus a month from now? He looks down into cyan orbs, concern and uncertainty swimming strong among the lust and affection.

*What the hell, * Ichigo sighs inwardly. *I could do a whole hell of a lot worse and not much better. Besides, I'll end up with a demon anyway thanks to my heritage… at least this way I know I won't be food. *

He leans down once more to lock lips with the larger man beneath him, rocking his hips slowly and pressing hard to grind their half hard members together. He breaks away, the two moaning at the sensation. Grimmjow is overjoyed when Ichigo continues the slow undulation of his hips, grabbing the bottom of his tee shirt and pulling it over his head. That perfect tan skin is revealed to his greedy eyes bit by bit, the chiseled muscle of a lithe swimmer's body leaving no doubt to the other's athletic abilities. With a gasp, Ichigo groans and picks up his speed.

"Oh no you don't," Grimmjow growls.

He bucks up, drawing a pleasured cry just short of a scream from his soon-to-be lover, and flips them over in order to forcibly take the reigns. Ichigo growls quietly, upset at being bucked, yet it turns to a gasp when his button fly is hurriedly attacked. Grimmjow ignores the coarse feel of the denim fabric, popping the cool metallic buttons and yanking those tight jeans down until they're past Ichigo's feet. He's thankful he managed to take the second-skin boxers with him, as his eyes delight in the perfect vision lain out before him. The younger male's body is flushed with arousal, his member standing at attention like a good little soldier, and his amber eyes are fogged as he gazes back from the pillows. With that feral grin Ichigo has come to know as purely Grimmjow, the older male makes short work of his own clothes in order to give the other something to drool over… and drool Ichigo does. Ripped muscle beneath tan skin, tousled teal locks, his thick sex just begging to be buried within the younger man, and his cyan orbs glowing with his arousal. Ichigo swallows audibly; eyes wide and pleading as the teal haired incubus leans down to kiss him. He slides his cock between the globes of Ichigo's tight ass, teasing him with a deep chuckle before letting his lips trail light kisses along the teen's slender neck. The orangette's arms wrap around his neck, a low hum leaving full lips in content at the gentle actions, and Grimmjow moves down to the other's chest. A light sheen of sweat has started to encompass both bodies, the salty tang of it lacing every kiss to the heated skin, and Ichigo's breathing in now in uneven pants when they're not drown out by mewls and moans. Those long and strong legs wrap around his waist, pressing the head of his erection against Ichigo's entrance… and he knows it's about time to stop teasing. He wants the other, but he's not willing to harm him in the act of getting what he wants.

"Hang on," he murmurs in a breath.

Ichigo whines, the hint of a frustrated growl taking over near the beginning of it, and the teal haired incubus decides this one doesn't like to be teased to the point of sluttish and wanton moans. It's a disappointment, but that might change in the near future. He reaches over for the lotion at his bedside table, using a bit to coat his fingers before making quick work of the preparations. By the second finger, Ichigo is already riding them eagerly. He moves them around after the third and hits the smaller male's prostate hard enough to earn a breathless scream, long fingers in his hair tugging harshly in a silent warning. Clicking his tongue in annoyance and disappointment, he removes those fingers and uses the lotion to slicken his large cock. Ichigo's already boneless upon the mattress, head laid back in the plush pillows and eyes staring unseeing at the ceiling in wait of being filled, so Grimmjow takes him in a single thrust. Those full lips, swollen from their kissing, open in a gasp. His canal stretched impossibly as Grimmjow settles his engorged sex inside with a guttural moan.

"Fuck," he gasps. "So tight… Mm."

"Ha! Ah… m-move."

"Wait till you're ready."

"Move now, d-damn it!" Ichigo snaps.

With a frown, the other growls and pulls out before slamming in. Ichigo cries up, tightening his hold on the older male's waist… the complete opposite of what Grimmjow was going for. He was hoping to warn the other off forcing movement, not pleasure him more. With an exasperated sigh, he starts up a slow pace just to elongate the other's suffering. Ichigo whimpers and whines, growling when he gets too frustrated before digging his nails into Grimmjow's back painfully.

"What the hell," the incubus snaps.

"Move!" he hisses.

"I am moving!"

"Move faster!"

"Demanding little bitch, aren't you?" Grimmjow snorts mockingly.

Ichigo scowls through his lust, leaning up and attaching his teeth to the older male's shoulder. Grimmjow utters a low groan, cursing quietly at the blossoming pain, and allows his slow thrusts to turn faster and more brutal. Ichigo releases his shoulder, head thrown back with a loud cry of ecstasy as he tries to meet of his lover's thrusts. With a feral grin, the incubus rams into him with abandon. Their bodies gliding over one another as the sweat gathers in a thicker sheet, their grunts and moans filling the room along with the stale scent of sex. The orangette grips teal locks in a tight hold with one hand, the other fumbling for purchase on a broad shoulder as Grimmjow's powerful thrusts rock the creaking bed. The soft thump of the headboard against the wall slowly escalates when the movements turn frantic and animalistic, the older male now hammering into his vibrant haired uke for all his worth. The coil of warmth within Ichigo's abdomen grows with every perfect strike to his prostate, the sensation of his rock hard member worked between both their chiseled abs finally pushing him over the edge. His eyes roll into the back of his head, his lips opening in that inaudible scream, and his figure convulses as warmth sprays both their stomachs in a brutal orgasm. The sight alone could've dragged Grimmjow along for the ride, but the way the other's hot canal tightens so much it's painful is what throws him into his own release. The incubus hissing in pleasure as he buries himself as deeply as possible, his seed bursting forth and filling the young human as his own aura pulses around them in a suffocating manner. Ichigo cries out at the feeling, the tendrils of powers forcing their way into his system and all around him. Before Grimmjow's release is even halfway through filling him, the orangette is passed out cold atop the pillows strewn about from their activities. The incubus sighs in a mixture of contentment and self-satisfaction, a wolfish grin taking over his tired features at the glowing gold mark of a blockish 6 renewing itself upon Ichigo's brow.

"Mine," he murmurs as he holds the other closer.

He glances over at the clock with a yawn, gasping at the last minute at the time. They're going to be late to the family dinner, something his parents will definitely make him pay for. With a heavy sigh, he grumbles under his breath before reluctantly pulling away from the unconscious male. Ichigo whines in his sleep and curls into Grimmjow's pillow, pulling it against him so he can hug it to his chest. The incubus chuckles quietly, sneaking away to take a shower.

Ichigo stretches and yawns, mumbling tiredly before blinking his amber eyes open. The room is dark, yet he knows it's not nighttime yet, and Grimmjow isn't near him. With a light huff, he forces himself out of bed and tries his best not to limp as he heads to the living room. The teal haired male is there, just hanging up his phone.

"Take a quick shower, Kitten," he remarks. "We have a dinner to go to."

"… Can't we just skip it?"

"If I skip this dinner, my parents will make my life hell for the next fifty years. I like you, Kitten, but I don't like you that much. Get ready."

The smaller male growls at the remarks, yet hurries to get ready for the dinner he wants to run from. It isn't fifteen minutes later that they're in Grimmjow's car, the orangette scowling out the window as silence rules within the vehicle. Grimmjow turns on the radio to fill the heavy quiet, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel to the beat, and Ichigo sighs before leaning back to close his eyes.

"You okay?" the other asks in concern.

"Yeah, just tired."

"I'm really sorry about this, Ichi. I tried to get out of it, but my parents are difficult to sway."

"Your… parents?" Ichigo forces out.

Grimmjow parks and Ichigo looks out at the decorative, expensive looking restaurant. Dread fills him as the door is opened by the other, when he got out Ichigo can't say. He's completely stunned as he's led inside, amber eyes large and nervous. The entire place looks so expensive the orangette is afraid to sneeze within the walls, lest he be charged for the germs contaminating the air. He swallows audibly as the attendant leads them deeper into the place… and realizes he's surrounded by nothing but demons.

* * *

><p>Sorry, I forgot about the prologue ^^; I thought I was on chapter 8 but the prologue messes up my chapters ;p Here's the missing one! Whoa... it just so happened to be the hot and steamy one! I could've swore I posted this, but then again I was iffy about that...<p> 


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry, I skipped chapter 7 ^^; I really thought I posted it, but I forgot I had a prologue on this story and it messes with my chapters numbering. I was sort of questioning if I had posted it or not anyway... I should've check first *sigh* The worst part is... it had everything you pervs thrive on T^T

Grimm: Wait... you skipped the sex! D8

Ichi: Yea! =D

Grimm: *growls angrily*

Ichi: ... Uh... I mean.. How could you! D=

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Ichigo's face is pale, his jaw hanging on a hinge, and his body… immediately turning around to leave. Grimmjow rolls his eyes, hooking a strong arm around the other's waist and forcing him to walk to the private room his parents always reserve for these family dinners. He knows the orangette has difficulties being around his kind, but he didn't know his phobia was that bad.

"Nothing will happen to you, I swear it," he whispers. "Just… make my parents happy, okay?"

"They're everywhere," Ichigo murmurs. "Everywhere… so many… I can feel them! Their eyes… always watching… always waiting… can't sleep…"

"… Okay. Let's try some alcohol, that might loosen you up a bit… worked for you aunt, anyway."

He ushers his human… still locked tight in that trance of fear… into the room and shuts the sliding door. The sound stirs Ichigo from his panic attack, his amber eyes turning to stare in dismay at the only exit now blocked off.

"Oh, you brought him!" Pantera states eagerly. "How wonderful! I do apologize for our less than happy meeting last night, I didn't know you could feel us so well… you're quite sensitive to our power levels, aren't you?"

"Mom, chill," Grimmjow murmurs. "Let him sit down first."

She waves him off, gripping Ichigo carefully after bundling her aura tightly and leading him to the table. Sitting at the lavishly decorated table is Aizen and to his left is Nelliel. The sea green haired woman smiles brightly at Ichigo, pulling out a chair from beneath the circular table so he can sit. Grimmjow plops down beside him and Pantera returns to her seat on Aizen's right.

"… What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks Nell curiously.

"I'm Grimmy's older sister," she laughs. "I'm just like you, though. I'm a human born to demons. It sort of struck me as odd that you would be affected by an incubus's power, that's never happened before."

"I'm all kinds of talented," Ichigo scoffs humorlessly.

There's a brief moment of quiet as the waitress walks in, leaning against Grimmjow's chair and sending him infatuated looks that have Ichigo growling. The third time her hand touches the other's broad shoulder, he hooks his foot around the leg of Grimmjow's rolling chair and jerks him away from the woman. With a yelp at the loss of her solid support, the waitress falls to the floor and the orangette smirks almost haughtily.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he comments in feigned surprise. "You really should learn to stand on your own two feet, instead of using your customers as your own personal draperies."

The waitress, cheeks tinted pink in embarrassment and anger, takes their drink orders and stomps out. Pantera and Nell have huge grins on their faces, yet Grimmjow is completely oblivious to what's going on. Once the woman is out of sight, the succubus turns to the orangette.

"My, my," she chuckles. "Human you may be, but that's the attitude of a succubus. I approve!"

"What are you talking about?" Grimmjow frowns.

"You better be careful about flirting around that one, Grimmy," Nelliel laughs. "He has the core of a succubus! He'll be way territorial, just like Yorouchi!"

"Good god," Aizen mutters. "That's the last thing we need… **one** Shihoin was too much."

Ichigo is laying a heavy scowl on the man that claimed him, his displeasure evident within those amber orbs. When he's given a curious look in return, the irate teen kicks Grimmjow's shin.

"Ouch! What the hell did I do?" he complains.

"She was all over you!" he hisses. "You claim me as yours and then let some floozy waitress practically drool all over you! I don't think so!"

"What are you talking about, she wasn't…"

"Yes she was," Nell offers. "You'll have to excuse my little brother… he's an idiot."

"Unless they're literally cramming all their emotions into a fist fight, he doesn't get it," Pantera snickers. "You won't have to worry about him straying."

"I better not!"

Their drinks come, the orangette glaring at the waitress as she carefully stays away from Grimmjow. It's about this time that something tickles the back of his mind, the orangette shaking his head as he fights to brush off the familiar feeling. They order their food, Aizen and Pantera watching the younger male cautiously. His skin is beginning to pale, his eyes dilating just enough to be noticeable, and he seems almost as though he's fading in and out of a trance.

"Grimm," he murmurs. "Did our drinks come yet?"

"Yeah, Ichi, it's sitting right in front of you," the teal haired incubus states in confusion. "You okay?"

"Fine."

The orangette moves his hand, blinking rapidly as he frowns and fights to locate the glass. Fighting his usual trance off with everything he is has taken out his sight, leaving him blind to those before him. Not wanting to panic the others and able to control the panic bubbling within his chest, Ichigo tries to ignore the handicap for now. It's frustrating, but it's progress… this is the first time he's been able to fight past the trance. Grimmjow, completely confused at Ichigo's antics, carefully moves the glass into his human's hands.

"Thank you," the teen remarks with a blush.

"What's wrong, Kitten?"

"… I… I can't see."

"What?"

"Grimm… I can't… see," he sighs with an irritated frown.

Grimmjow carefully waves his hand in front of the other's eyes, frowning when there's no reaction… not even a blink. The amber of Ichigo's eyes is dull, pale compared to the usual vibrant light within them, and he has no doubt Ichigo is telling the truth… not that his human has ever lied so far. Pantera gets up and moves closer, touching Ichigo's shoulder and sighing in relief when he turns in her direction. For a moment, she had feared he was slowly losing all his senses.

"Can you tell me why, Ichigo?" she asks patiently.

"… I felt a trance coming on… but I fought it off. I'm probably still in it, but I managed to hold on to everything here for the most part."

"Sit back, honey, let me take a look at you…"

"No, someone is feeding," Ichigo frowns. "That's why this happens. Someone is feeding somewhere in this building."

"No one is allowed to feed here," Aizen comments. "I own this place, it's a rule."

"Then someone is breaking that rule. They're not powerful, still young, which is probably why I can push through like this."

"I'll go look," Grimmjow murmurs.

"No! No, please don't leave me," Ichigo panics just a bit.

Grimmjow stops abruptly, turning his cyan pools onto his frantic human. Ichigo is staring blankly in front of him, one hand twitching to reach for the incubus. He doesn't know Grimmjow's location, so he's unable to grasp the other. Nelliel is so in sync with Ichigo, it's almost scary.

"You idiot! He can't see," she snaps. "He's probably scared shitless! You stay here, I'll go look for them!"

She gets up and ignores her parents' stammering, the two anything but ready to send their only daughter off into a demon feeding. As she passes Grimmjow, she smacks the back of his head.

"Hold his hand, stupid!"

He grumbles at her, yet places his hand in Ichigo's. He's surprised to say the least when the orangette tightens his hold into a death grip that conveys all his fear. Carefully, he moves the teen onto his lap and holds him close. The waitress walks in at that time, setting down their plates and almost tripping over her own feet at the sight of Ichigo cuddled into Grimmjow's chest.

"Are you hungry, Kitten?" Grimmjow asks softly.

"… No, just wait until it's over," he murmurs with a blush. "I don't want to make a bigger fool of myself."

"Trust me, this family has seen it all," Pantera snorts in humor. "Remember that loser Nelliel brought home? Meek little thing. I scared him so bad he pissed his pants!"

"And when Nnoitra used to stay over," Aizen chuckles in remembrance. "The first time he ever visited, he tried to seduce you thinking you were Grimmjow's sister."

"He still hasn't lived that down!" Grimmjow laughs wickedly. "And Yorouchi, god, don't get me started on her. We went through so much crazy shit! There's no way you can top her… I hope… I don't think my heart can handle anything topping the shit she got me into."

"Oh please," Ichigo scoffs. "She's still looking for that diamond necklace I stole from her safe three months ago. She swears Shiro took it… I'm still not telling though, it's too much fun to watch them argue."

Grimmjow snickers at that, wondering how anyone could put one over on that woman… before remembering he's done so plenty of times. Ichigo blinks rapidly once more, his vision fuzzy but still coming back, and breathes a sigh of relief. Nelliel hurries into the room, trying to catch her breath as she doubles over and sucks in delicious oxygen.

"Geez, Nell," Grimmjow mutters. "They said to find them, not to screw them."

"Shut up, Grimmy!" she snaps. "I found them in the storage room… a waiter was feeding off a human cook… didn't kill her… said his power stopped halfway through."

"How odd," Aizen hums. "Grimmjow, let's sit and eat before I'm forced to deal with this. I haven't had a decent meal in…"

Pantera shoots him a scathing look that just screams warning, the brunette stopping his sentence quickly before his eyes widen slightly.

"… Since last night."

"Thank you, sweetheart," Pantera growls through her forced grin. "You're such a peach."

Grimmjow and Nelliel laugh at that, however Ichigo isn't in a very happy mood. This is like his boyfriend finally letting him meet his parents… and he has to freak out yet again. With a heavy sigh, he slips into his own seat and quietly eats his dinner. Grimmjow gazes upon him in worry the rest of the meal, hoping he'll join in the conversations and ending up sorely disappointed when the human shies away. Even Yorouchi would poke fun at Aizen, always one to jump into the fray with fists flying… sometimes literally. Ichigo isn't as much like his aunt as the older male had expected, but perhaps that's only because of his disadvantage around their kind. He knows for a fact it took a lot of patience and effort to drag Nelliel from her tradition-killed personality, so maybe that's what Ichigo needs as well. The elders really did brand the humans born to their kind as fodder and most traditional incubi and succubae will outright tell them they're nothing but the dirt beneath their feet… he knows quite a few. It's no wonder they have such a complex. As he sits there, cyan eyes watching his chosen mate with a hint of affection he never spares any other, Grimmjow makes a rash decision… He'll do whatever it takes to make his mate happy within this fucked up world.

Ichigo is quiet on the way home, still upset over what happened. It's about halfway there when Grimmjow speaks up, though the orangette isn't ready to even think about how much he messed up. It's not like he wanted to go in the first place… but it was his family.

"Ichi, I'm sorry I made you go to that dinner," Grimmjow sighs. "I didn't think you'd have such a problem with it. I mean… my parents are crazy, but…"

"You shouldn't known I'd have difficulties with my trances when surrounded by demons," he frowns. "But… I could've walked out when we got there."

"Trances? I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about you completely withdrawing from my family after the fact."

"You… you're not embarrassed about what happened?"

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Kitten," the larger male sighs. "I thought you had a problem with my family. You wouldn't talk to them at all and barely made eye contact."

"… I'm sorry, Grimm. I like them," Ichigo comments. "I just… hate when that happens. I looked like such an idiot, it was embarrassing."

"Hey, I grew up with Nnoitra," Grimmjow snorts. "That wasn't the least bit embarrassing, trust me."

Ichigo gives him a small smile, however uncertain it may be, and the incubus relaxes just a bit. They finish the ride home with that uncomfortable silence lifted; now a companionable one, and Ichigo can't help but think things might actually be okay for once. He rarely finds anyone willing to overlook his freak outs… Shinji is a very brave soul to do so.

When they get in the house, Ichigo glances over at the broad back of his lover and frowns. He's only had sex with the other once… but he kept his word. Grimmjow didn't even attempt to feed off him, which tells Ichigo there's something wrong with that picture. He knows demons, his own brother couldn't resist a feed every now and then… What makes this incubus so special?

"Why didn't you feed off me?" he asks.

Grimmjow, now just beside the couch in the living, slips out of his shirt and turns to his young lover. He raises a single teal brow in question; the orangette knowing without a doubt the incubus wants to tease him about the sudden comment.

"You're just now asking?" Grimmjow wonders flatly.

"Shut up! I didn't really get much of a chance to think about it!" Ichigo shouts. "Just answer the damn question!"

"I promised I wouldn't."

"That's not the reason and we both know it! My own brother couldn't help but feed off me, what makes you so special?"

"Okay, first of all, your brother is still young. He can't resist feeding like I can. Second of all, I'm not your typical incubus… I'm different."

"How?"

Grimmjow narrows his gaze at the vibrant haired teen, yet says nothing. Instead, he heads into the bedroom and the adjoined bath there. Ichigo heads after him, never one to be deterred… until he's faced with the nude physique of his lover. His face lights up and he immediately backtracks out of the bathroom, Grimmjow cackling at his behavior.

"What is with you and your shyness?" he laughs. "We had sex already; it's not like you don't know what I look like."

"Sh-Shut up!" Ichigo blushes hotter. "It wouldn't kill you to be a bit more modest!"

"Why? I got nothing to be ashamed of," the teal haired male grins feral as he leans out of the bathroom. "**You** certainly like it."

"I… that's not… would you leave me alone!"

"Come on in here and shower with me," Grimmjow purrs.

"No! Shower by yourself!"

"You know you want to."

"I want to do a lot of things where you're concerned at the moment, but I can assure you none of them are the least bit intimate and all of them leave you injured and hurting," the orangette glowers.

Grimmjow scoffs and moves back into the bathroom to start the shower. Just as Ichigo is turning to leave the bedroom, a strong arm is around his waist and he's hoisted over a broad shoulder. In a panic, he starts to flail, trying his best to kick Grimmjow hard enough for the other to let him go… but no such luck. Grimmjow effectively stops his assault with a slap to his ass, the growl he lets loose containing more pleasure than anger, and Ichigo stills as he realizes his fighting is turning the incubus on. The door is kicked shut and locked, the teen dropped before Grimmjow starts divesting him of his clothes. Here is where Ichigo starts fighting again, squirming out of the larger male's reach and attempting to get to the door. Just as he's about to triumph, his lithe body darting past the other and toward the door, Grimmjow grabs the waist of his jeans and slides him backward. With a near insane cackle, Ichigo's is wrestled form his clothes… literally… and pushed into the shower. The orangette sighs, knowing this is only the beginning of his torment.

* * *

><p>Lol! I skipped the shower scene ;p Ha ha! Just so you know, nothing big was planned for that, so you didn't miss anything. Although, because I skipped the steamy scene in chapter 7, I just might give you a little something in the next chapter to apologize ^^; Thanks for your patience!<p> 


	10. Chapter 9

Whoo-hoo! Back in action! For those of you not remembering where we left off, Ichigo had just gone to Grimm's family dinner! This is the one with incubus Grimmjow! Lol! Now, you get an extra special chapter! Yea! I'm so overly generous when I screw up... I should really stop doing that, my inoperable mind is spoilin gyou guys T^T Well... here you are!

Ichi: Whoa, wait... what am i gonna have to do?

Vae: *looks around shiftily* Why, whatever do you mean Sex Ki... I mean... Ichigo. ;p

Ichi: Everytime you screw up, I get screwed! Usually literally! I don't like that chain of events, why can't Grimmjow get screwed for once?

Grimm: Because, people like to see me laid! =3

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

Ichigo wakes to Grimmjow holding him tightly, a loud purr filling the room as heat overwhelms the smaller male. Grimmjow practically radiates the stuff, drawing sweat to cling onto Ichigo's frame as the orangette tries to get away. The incubus sighs, rolling away and onto his other side when his human manages to get out of his grasp. Ichigo gets up and jumps in the shower, enjoying the spray of lukewarm water that quickly relieves the heat that lingers on his skin. Once he's clean, the smaller male dresses in some sweatpants and a tee shirt, foregoing boxers until he decides to dress for the day, and then heads in to make breakfast. Grimmjow is up and around a few minutes later, the smell of waffles and bacon rousing him like a siren to a sailor.

"Hey, Kitten," he murmurs sleepily. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I was hungry," Ichigo shrugs. "Want some?"

The other nods and sits down at the table, laying his head in his arms as he waits. Once his food is before him, Ichigo sitting across from him with his own plate, the two eat in silence. It isn't until they're almost done that one of them speaks.

"Grimmjow, I want to hang out with Shiro and Shinji on my day off," Ichigo sighs.

"No."

"You know, I don't really need your permission to…"

"Yes you do. I said no."

"… Fine… I'll just call Aunt Yorouchi…"

"Damn it! You can't bring her into this, that's cheating!"

"Of course it isn't, it's getting me what I want," the orangette snorts derisively. "I see nothing wrong with it."

"Fucking succubus!"

"Damn incubus," Ichigo counters with a scowl.

The two glare at one another for a few minutes, Grimmjow finally looking away in defeat. With a cheer he doesn't bother to hide by performing it mentally, Ichigo grins widely and clears the table so he can better do the dishes. It isn't until he's about to go get dressed and call his brother that Grimmjow speaks up.

"You have to do me a favor if you wanna hang with them today," he comments.

"… A favor," the younger frowns.

"Yep. Two, to be exact. I want head and I want a good fuck."

"Eat shit!"

"You know the rules, you're my human and if you want to be able to walk around without me you have to perform a favor. Since you'll be with another alpha Incubus, I get two favors," he grins feral. "I don't make the rules… but I'll certainly enjoy them."

Ichigo growls at that, he does know the rules… he belongs to Grimmjow and the other can do whatever he wants with him. Of course, the rules stand no matter what he wants with the orangette. Favors have to be performed when a human or mate wants freedom for even a few hours.

"Fine," he bristles. "Let's get this over with."

With that feral grin tinted with lust, Grimmjow gets up and follows Ichigo into the bedroom. Though he's a bit disappointed he can't take him on the kitchen table, he likes when his mate is comfortable during sex… it leads to more sex in most cases. Ichigo turns impatiently when he reaches the bed, hands on his hips and foot tapping in wait, and Grimmjow passes him by to sit on the mattress. He spreads his legs and gives the orangette a pointed look, the teen grumbling to himself as he kneels before the other. He reaches up and Grimmjow lifts his hips, both doing their part to shed the boxers clothing the larger man. Ichigo is blushing a bright crimson as he's greeted by a thick member, already dripping pre-cum and reaching for his lips.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," Ichigo mutters with a deep breath. "Okay, are you ready?"

"Waiting on you," Grimmjow smirks. "Make it good. I don't have to let you go if this sucks you know."

"Of course," Ichigo huffs.

He leans forward and licks at the head hesitantly, tasting the salty bead of pre-cum and frowning. He doesn't like the taste, but rules are rules when it comes to demons. This is what Grimmjow wants, so this is what he has to give. He wraps his lips around the soft head, noting the heat and the musky scent of the demon he's owned by, and hollows his cheeks as he sucks hard. Grimmjow gasps and grips at orange locks tightly, the younger male alternating between soft and hard sucks before drawing in more of the rigid length. A throaty moan sends a shiver down his spine, calling out to his own quickly answering arousal as his nose brushes Grimmjow's teal locks down below. Ichigo whimpers around the thick cock in his mouth, the vibrations answered by a possessive growl from the incubus. He bobs his head, dragging his teeth over sensitive skin and licking along a vein at the underside. The fingers tighten painfully in his hair, Grimmjow's hips moving position and thrusting down Ichigo's throat. Surprised, the orangette voices his protest in a muffled yelp but swallows in quick succession in order to keep from gagging.

"Mm… yeah," Grimmjow purrs. "That's it, swallow it, you gorgeous little slut."

Ichigo growls at that, applying a warning pressure with his teeth at the comment. Grimmjow gasps, eyes widening as they drop to look at the scowl burning into him. An understanding dawns upon him, a sheepish look settling onto his features as he looks at Ichigo.

"Right… not the dirty talk type, huh?" he mutters. "Okay, okay. No more."

Ichigo hums in agreement, swallowing around the other once more in reward before he starts bobbing his head again. Grimmjow groans as the pressure increases, his release pooling in his groin as his hand forces Ichigo's head to deep throat him. The orangette attempts to pull away, catching how Grimmjow's sac tightens in impending release. His struggling only serves to finally push Grimmjow over the edge, the cock buried so far down his throat compelling him to swallow all of the fluids it discharges. Once the larger male lets go of the back of his head with a content sigh, the orangette pulls away and coughs at the unexpected need to drain that cock.

"Damn it, Grimmjow!" he rasps. "That was uncalled for!"

"What, you never gave your brother head before?"

"No! We just made out, nothing more!" Ichigo snaps.

Grimmjow rolls his eyes, leaning back on his arms as his arousal shows interest for a second time. Ichigo huffs, his hands moving to pull his shirt over his head. When Grimmjow stops him, however, he's hoping he's going to get out of the second favor.

"I want you to strip," Grimmjow grins feral. "Go turn on the radio, find a nice sensual song, and dance for me."

"Grimmjow, I told you in your club that I didn't dance like that," Ichigo bristles.

"No, you said you wouldn't dance that night. I want to see you dance."

"Wouldn't that be **three** favors?"

"Consider it foreplay; I'm not completely hard yet."

"It's not my fault you can't get it up," the orangette snorts mockingly.

"Careful, Ichigo, you know what Viagra does to incubi, yeah? I just might get ideas."

Ichigo pales at the thought, remembering how his uncle warned him about that particular thing. That small pill can have an incubus going for at least three days straight, their hunger growing twice as bad as normal, and their partners are usually bedridden for a week… whether out of pain or exhaustion Kisuke never said.

"Hop to it, Kitten, I wanna see that ass shake before I fuck it."

"I hate you so much," Ichigo hisses.

He walks over to the stereo near the dresser, furious at this new turn of events as he turns it on and shuffles through the CD in it. Once he finds a song he can move to, Ichigo turns to face the incubus that's claimed him. His body weaves back and forth for a moment, his hips undulating as he lifts his shirt teasingly. Grimmjow licks his lips when tan abs are shown, grinning as the orangette moves toward him fluidly and pulls his shirt off. Ichigo hooks his thumbs in his waistband, pulling down just enough to reveal he's not wearing anything underneath, and reaches to pull Grimmjow to his feet. He presses his back to the hard body behind him; dipping down low and trailing back up before reaching back to wrap his arms loosely around Grimmjow's neck. He grinds his ass back on Grimmjow member, now completely hard, and finds himself getting slammed back on the bed as his sweatpants are yanked off.

"What the hell!" Ichigo snaps. "I thought you wanted me to dance!"

"I did, now I don't," Grimmjow comments. "I wanna fuck you now."

"You could've given me some kind of warning, asshole!"

Grimmjow snorts at the comment, reaching for the lube in the bedside table and spreading Ichigo's legs to prepare him. The orangette lays his head back, closing his eyes as he feels the first slick finger breach his entrance. He hums at the feeling, gasping when another joins the first. He spreads his legs wider, wrapping one around Grimmjow's waist a bit. The fact that this man before him is a demon has completely flown Ichigo's mind, the orangette too enthralled with the hand running along his body and the fingers striking his prostate to care. After the third finger, Grimmjow pulls away and Ichigo whimpers in loss.

"Don't worry, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles as he lies along the other's body. "I'm not done yet."

He positions himself and pushes in, the smaller male crying out in pain and pleasure when Grimmjow pushes in all the way to the hilt and slams into his sweet spot without hesitation. Ichigo's back arches, his mouth opening in a silent scream, and Grimmjow immediately starts a slow but hard pace.

"G-Grimm… Ah!" Ichigo cries out.

"Mm, so good," the incubus purrs.

He lays his lips on Ichigo's, sucking in his bottom lip and nibbling to hear that beautiful moan. The orangette opens his mouth to invite Grimmjow's tongue in; something the larger male doesn't hesitate to do. He picks up his pace, driving in harder and hissing when his human's nails dig into his back frantically. The room is getting unbearable hot, filled with the sound of their bodies meeting and the scent of sweat mixed with sex. Ichigo's legs tighten around Grimmjow's waist, his release coating their stomachs as his insides practically strangle the thick member within him. With a possessive growl, he thrusts deep and empties his seed within the tight heat. He holds himself long enough to pull out and fall to the teen's side, drawing his human close to him and kissing his forehead.

"Mine," he growls.

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo grumbles. "Can I go now?"

"Hmm… I don't think I was particularly satisfied with the head," Grimmjow states with a yawn. "Better luck next time."

"If you ever want sex again, you'll just say 'go ahead, Kitten, have fun and don't come back too late'," Ichigo hisses.

"… Go ahead, Kitten. Have fun and don't come back to late," Grimmjow mutters. "Or you're gonna get a hell of a surprise and it's a little pill that starts with 'v'."

"You wouldn't!" Ichigo gasps.

"Hell I wouldn't. Be back before eleven, ten-thirty if you can manage it."

"Fucking dick," Ichigo snaps.

"And yet, you're so satisfied with it. Go on before I change my mind."

He pats the orangette's ass lovingly, watching as his chosen mate forces his tired body out of bed and toward the shower to clean up. Grimmjow grins into his pillow, chuckling sadistically as he hopes Ichigo gets back later than he allows. Though, as much as he would love three days of non-stop sex, a part of him fears that something bad will happen to his precious human. He reaches over to the bedside table and shuffles around before pulling his phone to him, hitting one of his speed dials and holding the phone as he watches the bathroom door cautiously.

"Hello?"

"Ulquiorra? I need a favor."

"… Did you kill your…"

"I didn't kill my fucking pet!" Grimmjow snaps before balking and lowering his voice. "Why do you guys always ask me that? Just because I need a favor doesn't automatically mean it's to hide a fucking body! Look, Ichi's going out with his friend and brother. I need you to tail him so nothing happens to him."

"I can do that, though I don't know why you're asking. Nnoitra is supposed to be meeting Shinji's 'family' today… which means his friends, since he doesn't exactly have relatives that live around here."

"You seriously expect me to entrust the most important thing in my life to Nnoitra while he's chasing tail?"

"… Good point. I'll follow him," the raven sighs. "I'll call Shuuhei to take over my shift tonight."

"Hey, if at all possible, could you stall him getting home until after eleven?" Grimmjow asks excitedly. "Not too much after, just… maybe… a few minutes?"

He can practically hear the raven roll his eyes as he hangs up, but he knows the other will do so if he can. He grins widely, now eager for Ichigo's day out… and possible punishment later. He chuckles darkly, lying back in his bed and letting his cyan pools trail over Ichigo's body through the crack in the door the teen didn't close all the way. He attempts to look innocent when Ichigo walks in fully dressed… but innocent isn't in his nature and Ichigo knows that. The teen scowls at the angelic look Grimmjow demolishes, stomping out as realization dawns on him.

"Pervert," he hisses.

"But I'm your pervert," Grimmjow calls after him. "I love you!"

"Go fuck yourself!"

Grimmjow cackles at the answer, loving his temperamental human a little more with each snide remark. Ichigo doesn't realize it, but Grimmjow loves a challenge. The harder it is to catch, the more Grimmjow wants it… that's how Yorouchi caught his eye.

Ichigo is quiet as he sits beside his brother, the snowy incubus having stopped to pick him up after getting his call. He hasn't spoken at all and he looks to be fuming about something, so Shiro can't help but be curious. It isn't everyday his brother doesn't automatically go off when he's within hearing distance.

"Yer demon bein' a fucker?" he wonders.

"You have no idea," Ichigo scoffs.

"He feed off ya?" Shiro hisses. "I'll fuckin' kill if he fed off ya!"

"No, surprisingly he hasn't. He says it's because he promised not to and because he's different… but he didn't elaborate on that part," Ichigo sighs. "DO you know why he's not like the average incubi?"

"No, Aunt Pain-in-my-ass never talks 'bout him in detail."

"Are we picking up Shin?" Ichigo asks to change the subject.

"What was the favor… and yeah."

"… Head and sex," Ichigo sighs. "You're an incubus alpha, so he got two."

Shiro curses beneath his breath, forgetting about that particular rule. He sends his twin an apologetic look, though Ichigo doesn't bother to comment on it, and turns his eyes back to the road. They're just turning onto Shinji's road when Ichigo catches sight of the tall man standing behind the blonde. Nnoitra waves the car down, a huge grin on his lips as he and Shinji slide into the backseat.

"Grimmjow didn't tell you to tail me, did he?" Ichigo growls.

"Nope, I'm with my boyfriend today!"

Shock passes over Ichigo's features, his amber orbs immediately pinning Shinji. The blonde is blushing beneath the scrutinizing gaze of his best friend, a sheepish smile touching his features as he tries to avoid Ichigo's heavy gaze. He looks over with a glance that promises answers later, one that Ichigo intends to take advantage of, and Shiro pulls away from the curb to head off toward the theater. A shiver passes through the orangette suddenly … for some reason he feels he better be home on time.

* * *

><p>Wahahahahaha! (still haven't figured out an adequate evil laugh emote)<p>

So, how did that strike your fancies? Did it please you enough for forgiveness? Not for my brother, mind you, he deserves your everlasting dislike... but I don't, I feed you good GrimmIchi lemonade! I luvs you all! =3


	11. Chapter 10

I hope you're all ready for a shocker... because that's just what I do ;p This chapter has us all feeling sorry for poor Ichigo... which one doesn't, right? Curse his incessent need to sacrifice himself for everyone else! Anyway, I think you'll like it. Not much Grimmjow in this one, I'm afraid. You have to remember, Ichigo's been given the go-ahead to hang out with others today! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it... but when don't I? =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Ichigo sits within the darkening movie theater, waiting for everyone to be seated as the trailers begin before the main event. Nnoitra is beside Shinji, sitting on the aisle of their small section of seats, and Ichigo is at Shinji's other side with Shiro by the wall. It's already been established that any making out will most definitely lead to Ichigo either dying of too much blood rushing to his cheeks, or said orangette spazzing out and kicking ass. The former would be hilarious to watch, which Shiro's been nice enough to state with reminiscent orbs of gold, however the later scares even the snowy haired twin… plus Ichigo's more often to spaz out than to pass out, much to Shiro's dismay.

"Ya okay, Ichi?" Shiro murmurs.

"Yeah, I'm fine… why?"

"Just makin' sure. Last time I took ya ta the movies, ya passed out half way through an' missed the endin'… didn' help it was a horror flick an' ya had nightmares fer a week."

"Awe, Grimm's little kitten can't handle a scary movie?" Nnoitra snickers. "Poor baby."

"Shut up!"

People behind them hisses for silence, the blushing orangette slouching low in his seat with his mortification. Nnoitra, on the other hand, turns around and flips them off with a cackle. Shinji rolls his eyes, glancing at Ichigo's scowling features with a small smirk. The youth can be stubborn, but he's also easily embarrassed. When the movie begins, the four fall silent and they get comfortable.

It's been a few hours, the murder mystery really pulling Ichigo in as his mind works furiously to figure out the culprit. Just as another body is found, torn and mutilated upon a bullet train, Ichigo's body stiffens and he feels that telltale feeling of a trance coming on.

*No, * he thinks. *Not now. I managed to push through before, I can do it again. *

He forces himself to stay aware, quickly wishing he hadn't. This pull is stronger than the younger incubus created in the restaurant, but he still managed to keep his head in the now. Unfortunately, his sight is taken from him… and the movie starts heading down the horror path. The screams of those within the movie sound all too real to the now blind orangette, his body trembling as he tries to tell himself it's just a movie. For some reason, the mantra that normally pulls him through these things has lost its effect with the loss of his sight. Shiro glances at his baby twin, raising a brow at his unblinking amber eyes still distant within his trance. He reaches over and touches his hand, as he normally does during his trances, and Ichigo yelps as he jerks away.

"It's not even that scary," Nnoitra snorts quietly. "I can't believe Grimm-kitty would pick such a wuss for his human."

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" Shiro wonders seriously.

"… It's nothing. I just… This happened at the restaurant, too. It'll go away," he assures in a whisper. "Someone's feeding here, I can feel it."

"You're not in a trance."

"I am… I just figured out how to stay aware during them," he sighs. "Unfortunately, that means I lose my sight for a bit. I can only **hear** the movie."

"We can leave if you'd like," Shinji comments in worry.

"No! I really want to see what happens in the end," he protests. "I'll be fine."

People behind them attempt shushing them once more, someone even throwing popcorn their way. Ichigo is tense at the feeling of something foreign in his hair, Shiro murmuring quietly to him as he gently brushes the food off. Nnoitra knows he should stop Shiro from touching Ichigo, as he's aware how possessive Grimmjow is, but the snowy twin is family and Grimmjow's attitude will never change that. Shiro pulls Ichigo close to him as the screams continue to echo throughout the theater, wrapping him in a hug and murmuring soft explanations of what's going on. It's only a few minutes later that a flashlight is shining on them, one of the workers frowning in disapproval.

"Sir, if you can't keep quiet, I suggest you leave," he snaps.

"I 'pologize, but I didn' know this movie got so graphic," Shiro blushes. "My baby twin wanted ta see it, he really likes a good mystery… but… well, this part is scarin' him a bit. I'm just tellin' him what's goin' on."

"He can see that for himself!"

Ichigo turns to the man holding the flashlight, his eyes wide and unblinking as he listens for the voice of the stranger. The man leans forward and looks into those distant amber orbs, shining his flashlight purposefully to catch any dilation before leaning into Ichigo's personal space. The younger doesn't move away, unaware of the presence so close him.

"Shin, are you breathing on me?" Ichigo frowns. "I told you I'm fine, you don't have to get all overprotective… that's Shiro's job."

"An' it's a fantastic livin'!" the other snickers.

"I apologize, I didn't know he was blind," the worker sighs. "Just… make sure you screen the movies you take him to next time."

"Will do!"

Once the man walks off, Shiro continues with his quiet narration. Ichigo knows his face is impossibly red, the interruption drawing too many eyes onto him. He's suddenly wishing he were back with Grimmjow, the other holding him tightly so he can feel exactly how much safer he is with the powerful incubus.

Ichigo still hasn't come out of his semi-trance when the movie ends, his worry growing as he notes his senses are perfectly in order and the feeling of the feeding incubus has dissipated hours ago. He leans heavily on Shiro, the older twin making certain to keep Ichigo close while navigating him to the car. Nnoitra frowns at that, wondering how long this lasted last time.

"Hey, I gotta piss," he mutters. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Shinji smiles. "I'll tell them we should eat in the food court."

He nods and heads to the bathrooms, making sure no one is there before locking the door and slipping his phone from his pocket. He's out with his boyfriend today and he wasn't planning on calling Grimmjow, but this seems a little serious. If his best friend knows he was there and didn't say anything, he'll be avoiding the other's foot up his ass.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow remarks distractedly.

"Grimm-kitty," Nnoitra states in greeting. "I have a question."

"Spit it out, I'm going over paperwork."

"How long did Ichigo's loss of sight last at the restaurant?"

"It came back after Nelliel caught the incubus feeding," he says as his tone loses that distraction. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Someone was feeding in the theater… well… not in the theater. We're in the mall and it must be a ranged effect, but he went through a trance anyway. He's still not better, but I haven't felt anything from the demons here."

"I'm coming to pick him up."

"Dude! Let him have some fun, I'm here to watch him and his brother ain't no slouch."

"Ichigo is the most important thing in my life," he growls quietly. "If he's in trouble I want to be there to take care of him. Besides, he's probably feeling way too vulnerable to be without me right now."

"He seems to be doing fine. We just have to eat and then we'll bring him home, promise."

"… Fine, but if anything happens you bring my bitch back here at once."

Nnoitra rolls his eyes, yet comments in the affirmative. The two hang up and Nnoitra heads back to find Shinji, who's standing about outside the theater waiting for him. The blonde looks a bit worried and Nnoitra can't see the twins anywhere, so he immediately knows something happened… and just after he told Grimmjow nothing would.

"Where'd the twins go?" he sighs in annoyance.

"We were waiting for you and the theater emptied," he shrugs. "Shiro looked away only a moment and Ichigo was caught in the crowd… they took him that way. Shiro told me to wait for you, but he was going after his brother."

"Perfect. Let's go find them."

The two hurry off, taking only a moment to locate the twins. Ichigo is locked behind a few guys his age, Shiro facing them with fury on his features. A dark haired male off to the side catches Nnoitra's attention, his violet eye rolling as he scoffs. He can't believe Ulquiorra was sent to keep tabs on the kid, although that would explain why Grimmjow didn't push picking Ichigo up.

"Get yer fuckin' hands off my baby brother!" Shiro hisses.

"Chill man, I ain't gonna hurt him… He's too pretty for that," one of the men chuckles as he runs his knuckles along Ichigo's cheek. "Shocked such a beauty can't see, but I'm not that superficial. I'll take him anyway."

"He's already fucking taken," Nnoitra frowns. "And you seriously don't want to piss off his boyfriend."

"Oh? You have a boyfriend, precious?" the guy smirks. "You'll just have to call and break up with him, won't you?"

"Shiro, I want to go home now," Ichigo murmurs as shivers roam his figure.

"Don' worry, Ichi," the older male soothes. "We'll get ya home after we eat, 'kay?"

He nods, pressing his back closer to the wall behind him in attempt to move away from the man touching him. It's not Grimmjow's touch and it's very unwelcome, only serving to make Ichigo want the arrogant asshole that calls him 'his' even more. Light footsteps walk closer to them, Ulquiorra standing beside Nnoitra with an air of feigned surprise.

"Nnoitra," he greets. "I thought you were busy today."

"I am. I'm on a date with my boyfriend," the tall man states as he plays along. "We went to the movies… but Ichi got pulled away by this lot."

Ulquiorra looks them over, the three obviously unimpressed by the smaller male. He frowns at them, stepping forward minutely before he darts through their ranks to Ichigo's side. The orangette gasps and tries to pull away from the hand on his upper arm, yet Ulquiorra stills him.

"I will not harm you," he remarks. "But I shall harm these men if they do not get out of way."

"I'd just move," Nnoitra sighs. "I keep trying to kick his ass, but he's a slippery little fucker."

The unnerved men look between Ulquiorra and Nnoitra, catching the threat for what it is now. Nnoitra is well known to those that frequent Grimmjow's club, Ulquiorra also known as the genius DJ, but now it's easy to tell the two have been in their share of fights. Obviously, they have no way to know the two are indeed incubi and that's a part of the lifestyle, so they're not as quick to leave as they should've been. The minute they get out of the way, Shiro pulls Ichigo to him and holds him close.

"Next time, I'm gonna put a fuckin' leash on ya," he huffs. "Ya attract way too much attention."

"I can't help it," he bristles. "If I could see, I would've beaten the shit out of them!"

"But ya can', so yer gonna stay next ta me. Let's go eat, I'm starvin'."

Ichigo grumbles beneath his breath, but grips Shiro tightly as he's led to the food court. Shinji invites Ulquiorra, who gladly takes that invitation if only to watch the orangette a bit closer. As they walk toward the smell of food, Ichigo hesitates and pulls at Shiro to stop his gait.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to call Grimmjow," Ichigo murmurs almost shyly. "I… want to talk to him. Can you get my phone for me and dial him?"

He's about to protest, yet Shinji reaches for Ichigo's phone and searches his contacts. Shiro growls quietly, Nnoitra and Ulquiorra frowning at that. It's common for twin demons to be possessive of their other halves, especially if they're more aggressive, however they know better than to come between a claiming. Shiro shouldn't be acting so hostile in the face of Ichigo wanting to call his dominant, it's only natural for a submissive to need that assurance from their mate when they're feeling vulnerable.

"Yeah?" Grimmjow speaks from the other line. "What's up?"

"Grimm?" Ichigo says with a small smile. "What are you doing?"

"… Just putting my paperwork away," he answers hesitantly. "How's your day out, Kitten? You having fun with your brother?"

"… Will you come pick me up?"

The rage on Shiro's face lights up at the question, the pale twin taking the phone away from his vibrant counterpart. Ichigo, surprised at the loss of his dominant's voice, reaches for air as he searches for the phone.

"Give it back to him, Shiro," Ulquiorra frowns.

"He don' need picked up," Shiro snaps. "I can take care a him, he's safe!"

"Ichigo is not yours," the small raven points out. "He's Grimmjow's now, he wants to be with Grimmjow and that's where he feels safe. Don't get between them."

"I don' need no one protectin' my baby brother," the pale twin hisses. "I been carin' fer him since we was born, I don' need help!"

"He's not there to help you, Shiro," Nnoitra sighs. "You're the one helping him now. You have to understand that, just let the kid go."

"No! Come on, Ichi, we're gonna go get somethin' ta eat."

"I want to talk to Grimmjow," the orangette gets out a bit hesitant. "Please, let me finish talking to him."

"He hung up."

The pale twin hits the 'end' button on his brother's cellphone, sticking it in his own pocket and pulling Ichigo off to get his fed. Ichigo can't get around without the other, so he huffs in exasperation and follows behind him. Nnoitra gets out his own phone and texts Grimmjow where they'll be at, just in case he'll come… which he more than likely will.

Ichigo isn't happy in the least, having forced himself to try eating only to get irritated with each attempt. His movements are slow and calculated, yet he has so much difficulty that the others are finished by the time he reaches the halfway point. Every noise has his turning his attention, nervousness clouding his mind as he fidgets without anything to keep his hands busy. Finally, a noise he's very familiar with sounds and he grins.

"Kitten," Grimmjow states as he walks up. "Ready to go?"

"Yep! Thank you for coming to pick me up," the orangette says eagerly as he carefully stands. "I just have to find my phone…"

Shiro bristles and sets it on the table, glowering with all he is at the teal haired man. Grimmjow glares back, grabbing Ichigo's phone and wrapping an arm around his waist to lead him away. Ichigo practically clings to the safety he knows as Grimmjow, one hand clenching so tightly to the front of the larger male's shirt that his knuckles are white. Unfortunately, Ichigo isn't getting home late today.

Ichigo still hasn't gotten back his sight by the time they get home, the orangette looking almost defeated as he's led into the house. Grimmjow walks him to the living room, uncertain of what to do from there.

"Grimm… I would like to take a bath," Ichigo blushes brightly.

"Okay, come on."

He carefully guides Ichigo toward the bathroom, the orangette tripping only once and Grimmjow makes certain he doesn't hit the floor. Once there, Grimmjow starts the water and Ichigo undresses. The teal haired male can't help but stare in appreciation at the lithe form of barely perceptible muscle, licking his lips before he notes his human is reaching for him. He helps the orangette into the tub, the other uncertain as to the height of the tub's side, and then turns to leave.

"No," Ichigo comments to the sound of retreating foot falls. "Come bathe with me… I don't want to be alone."

Grimmjow nods, remembering Ichigo's problem and amending his mistake by a grunt of affirmation. He walks back to him, undressing along the way and stepping into the tub behind the teen. Ichigo sits between his legs, his back against Grimmjow's hard chest, and those strong arms wrap around him tightly for reassurance. Grimmjow sets his chin atop Ichigo's head, breathing in his scent and humming in content. He knows the other is scared, yet it's uncalled for. He would kill to keep Ichigo safe.

* * *

><p>Just to recap, I updated all my fics when I posted 'Jail Bird'. Check them out! I just reposted over the announcement =)<p>

Okay, now to comment on the chapter ;p Poor Ichi T^T If only he weren't so freaking cute!

Ichi: I'm not fucking cute!

Vae: I didn't say that, I said _freaking_ cute. ;p

Grimm: This is bull, I should've beat the shit out of those guys! I should've killed them! I should've fucked Ichigo until there was no doubt he belonged to me! What are you doing to my animalistic character, woman? D8

Vae: Don't worry, I have plans for the next chapter. *evil laugh*

Ichi: Grimmjow, this is all your fault! If you hadn't of said anything, she might have just let us off with a romantic sex scene and that would've been it!

Grimm: Speak for yourself, I'm looking forward to something wild. =3

Ichi: I just can't win with these two. *shakes head in misery*


	12. Chapter 11

I'm slowly catching up! Yet another chapter for your reading pleasure ;p I promise there will be an enemy soon, just give me some time. The good news is I've known who it'll be from the very beginning, so I don't have to think about it! Don't worry, I'll get around to it in a bit... I still have some things to do =) Just so you know, I'm basically updating by alphebetical order! It's just easier to go down the list.

Grimm: Whatever, you're just obsesed with alphebetical order. *rolls eyes*

Vae: There's nothing wrong with being a bit organized! D=

Grimm: Hmm... let's see... Movies in the case, movies out of the case, video games, your list of in-progress fanfiction...

Vae: *hangs head* Point taken. T^T

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Ichigo slept fitfully through the night, gripping Grimmjow tightly as he took solace in the arms wrapped around him. Now that the sun's warmth has roused him from slumber, Ichigo yawns and looks about… seeing only darkness. He knows his eyes are open, knows he should be seeing Grimmjow's room, yet there's nothing. His sight is still inactive, leaving him to sit and stubbornly refuse the tears that want to fall. Grimmjow stirs beside him, grumbling as he languidly stretches and sits up.

"Good morning, Kitten," he murmurs. "You hungry?"

"No," Ichigo remarks quietly.

"… What's wrong?"

"I still can't see, Grimm."

There's silence for a moment, the teal haired man taking in Ichigo's watery eyes as the smaller male's depression becomes apparent. Grimmjow sighs and moves to draw the other closer to him, kissing the top of his head and letting him cling to his heart's content.

"Why is this happening to me?" Ichigo asks in defeat.

"You're not being punished, if that's what you're thinking," the demon sighs. "It's not your fault a feeding demon affects you like this, okay? There's a reason for this… we just have to find it."

"… I want to visit my uncle," the orangette practically demands. "He's been looking into all this, he might know something. Maybe he can fix this!"

"Alright, Kitten. Just let me get us ready and we'll leave."

Ichigo waits patiently, listening to cloth rustle as Grimmjow gets dressed. After a moment, familiar hands rest upon his shoulders in warning and Grimmjow starts working his tee shirt over his head. It doesn't take long before the orangette is being carefully led out of the house, Grimmjow's hand resting on his lower back. The incubus takes more care with his mate than he would anyone else, his entire aura radiating affection on levels Ichigo's never felt before.

"Grimm?"

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"… I like living with you," the orangette murmurs in a half-apology. "You're a good mate."

Grimmjow barely heard the admission, yet his younger mate can feel the grin that takes over the demon's features through his aura. Though they've played around, Ichigo's never let on how he was feeling about everything. When he was first brought to his new home, he was adamant this was the worst thing to happen to him in his life. It may not be a lifelong pledge of love, but it's a start and Grimmjow's willing to take that much.

Kisuke Urahara is sitting with Yorouchi at a low round table, the two drinking tea to start off their morning. They've been having these little morning-bonding sessions since Ichigo moved in, the trio finding it difficult at first to settle into a 'family' unit. After they managed to get their roles down for the sake of the child they raised from age eight, the newly made tradition has stuck. Today, their focus is on a horrible feeling Yorouchi's been having and a vision Kisuke went through the day before. Yorouchi and Kisuke are rare demons, both having been born with an extra talent. Yorouchi's instincts are far sharper with her age and experience, much like Grimmjow's, so her feelings are usually a type of premonition. Unfortunately, those feelings come at times when it's nearly impossible to prevent whatever pain and suffering is going to happen. Kisuke, on the other hand, was born with the talent of visions. They're horribly accurate and come to him through his dreams for the most part, leaving a nice gap for intervention. With the two of them together, the timing of those interventions is nearly flawless.

"Shiro's coming," Yorouchi comments.

The blonde nods, sipping from his cup before leaning forward a bit. Just as he does so, Shiro bolts past him in a hurry and the bag he's dragging behind him brushes the rim of Kisuke's green and white stripped hat.

"You're in quite the rush, Shiro," he comments.

"I gotta date wit Gin!" the other answers. "He'll be here soon ta get me."

"Someone's at the door," the violet haired female states once more.

The knock has them all stilling in confusion, as not many people that visit take the time to knock. There's an argument, muffled by the closed door, and then the sound of searching hands before it's opened. Ichigo steps in, Grimmjow just behind him, and Shiro leaps for his baby brother.

"Ichi!" he cries out happily.

Ichigo stills as panic laces his features at the sudden shout of his name, the teal haired male stepping between the twins and grabbing Shiro from the air before he can glomp the orangette. Shiro hangs there, arms crossed and lips pouting as he scowls.

"Hold it, Shiro," he frowns. "Ichigo still can't see, you're scaring him."

"… Oh… sorry, baby bro."

A horn honks from the drive and Shiro cheers, fighting to break Grimmjow's hold and running over to gather his bag. When he hurries back to the door, a tall incubus with silver locks and a wide foxish smile is standing there. Shiro kisses Ichigo on the head, pinches Grimmjow's arm as he passes, and throws himself into Gin's arms once he's a couple feet away.

"Hey, Grimm-kitty," Gin comments. "I thought ya had shit ta do taday?"

"… Something came up. Would you mind taking care of the club this afternoon?"

"Not at all, it'll be a nice change a pace. How's everyone doin'?"

"They'll be there, so you can ask them yourself. Tell Nelliel Ichigo's on leave for a bit, she'll have to take over his shifts, and watch for that fucker feeding in my club."

"If they're stupid 'nough ta feed when I'm there, they don' deserve ta live," the other scoffs. "If I catch 'em, which I will, they won' be alive much longer."

"Thanks, Gin."

The silver haired man nods, smiling a bit wider as his eyes arch much like the animal his personality derives from. His arm wraps around Shiro's waist possessively, leading him toward the car. He had seen the other struggling from the driver's seat, though he thought it was with an aggressive assailant, and rushed out to defend his claim. When he saw Grimmjow, however, he knew there was no threat. Grimmjow has been Gin's pal for almost a thousand years… give or take a hundred… and in all that time he's never once stepped on another's claim or took one of his own. If the submissive mates are safe around anyone, it's Grimmjow. With one final wave to the teal haired man, Gin shuts the passenger door for Shiro and moves to the driver's side.

"Hmm… I didn't know Gin was dating Shiro," Grimmjow muses. "That would explain his content behavior as of late."

"Ah, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," Yorouchi states as she walks over with a sly grin.

The other opens his mouth to greet the woman he practically mated years ago, but the only thing that comes out is a strangled gasp of pain. Yorouchi, making good on her promise, slams her knee straight into his balls with enough force to make the consideration of children pointless. Yelping out, the larger male sinks to the ground as the devious succubus stands triumphant over him.

"Now we're even!" she grins joyously.

"Evil… bitch," he groans out.

"… Grimm? What happened?" Ichigo asks in worry. "Are you okay?"

"Ichigo!" Kisuke cheers. "Why don't we go sit down, huh? Your Aunt Yorouchi has a lot of catching up to do with Grimmjow!"

He grasps the orangette's upper arm carefully, gently leading him to the table and pouring him some tea. Yorouchi drags Grimmjow in and forces him to sit on one of the cushions between Ichigo and herself, the incubus whining at the turn of events although he's been expecting it for a long while.

"What was Shiro doing here?" Ichigo wonders to break the ice.

"Ah, your father was called to a meeting of elders and your sisters were staying at a friend's house. Shiro didn't want to go with them, so he decided to stay here," the blonde answers. "He said the family friend lived too far away for him to see you often."

"In all actuality, he would've been too far away to pay surprise visits to Gin," Yorouchi snorts.

"Figures," the orangette chuckles. "He's practically glued to that man's hip."

Finally having regained his composure, Grimmjow settles a bit closer to his mate and glowers at the hellcat he knows as Yorouchi Shihoin. She glares right back in a challenging manner, neither of them backing down as the tension grows within the room. Kisuke sighs and rolls his eyes at them, instead turning to his 'child' in order to take in his condition.

"What seems to be the problem, Ichigo?" he wonders.

"Did Grimmjow hurt you?" Yorouchi hisses out. "I'll fucking kill him! Get over here you over grown housecat!"

"I didn't do anything, psychotic bitch!"

"Grimm didn't hurt me," Ichigo sighs. "He's been taking very good care of me… He's been treating me more like a mate than the misfit I am…"

"Don't talk that way," the teal haired man snaps. "You're not a misfit; you're more perfect than any demon I've ever met. I won't have you beating yourself down just because it's expected of you."

Ichigo looks to his hands upon the table, though he can't see them, and Grimmjow lightly caresses his cheek. Yorouchi watches intently, noting just how natural the action seems to be and remembering how difficult it was for the other to act in such a manner with anyone. Even she rarely got such sentimental movements directed at her unless it was during or directly after sex or a good fight… not that she's complaining, the fights normally led to sex anyway.

"… You really care about him, don't you?" she wonders quietly.

"Yes, I do," Grimmjow smiles minutely. "From the moment I first saw him."

"Good, remember that when you get that infernal itch of yours," she growls.

Grimmjow frowns, paling a bit at the very thought of harming Ichigo. 'That infernal itch' is Yorouchi's way of commenting on his feeding habits, something he's been fighting since he was old enough to feed. It's a curse he's never learned to control, living with only the solace it happens just once a month. With sad eyes Ichigo can feel more than gaze upon, he looks to his mate before withdrawing from the conversation completely. The violet haired female knows the blow was a low one, never having meant to hurt her ex-lover's feelings, yet she's too prideful to apologize and carefully looks away.

"Tell me how this happened, Ichigo," Kisuke remarks in hopes of changing the subject. "Is this the first time?"

"No. I went to dinner with Grimmjow and his family…"

"You met Grimmjow's family already?" Yorouchi gasps. "He didn't introduce them to me until we'd been sleeping together for five years! What exactly was the timeline he was working on with you? From the beginning, if you please."

"Well… It started about six days ago," he admits. "The first day, I saw him in my nightmare… the one with the hallways and that incubus that kept pestering my dad about claiming me. The next day, I went to the club with Shinji so he could try out for the dancer's job and I could try for the bartending one… Grimmjow owned the club and we official met then. That night, he called you and Shiro visited me in my dreams. The next day, I was moving in with him because he had temporarily marked me to keep me safe from whoever was feeding in his club."

"Sounds like him," she sighs. "Continue."

"The day after that, I had sex with him and it finished off the temporary mark," he shrugs. "He warned me not to, kept telling me we should stop, but I didn't want to. I would've ended up with a demon anyway, so why not stay with one that's promised not to feed off me."

"Reckless, Ichigo," Yorouchi frowns. "Completely reckless! You're lucky Grimmjow's the only incubus aside from your uncle that I would trust with a promise like that."

"Sorry," he sighs. "After that, we went to eat dinner with his family. That's when this happened the first time. A demon was feeding in the restaurant, but I didn't want to go into a trance in front of his family… so I fought it off. I stayed conscious, but lost my sight until the feeding stopped. Yesterday, I went out with Shinji and Shiro to the movies. A stronger demon was feeding in the mall, but I managed to fight off the trance again like last time… I never regained my sight after they stopped. I asked Grimmjow to bring me here because I thought you'd be able to fix this."

"Hmm… That's such an odd story," Kisuke muses aloud.

"I know!" the exotic succubus gasps. "Grimmjow moved way faster than usual with Ichigo! And he was inside Ichigo's dreams! You stupid ass! You were feeding off him then, weren't you?"

She hits the teal haired male in his shoulder, jolting him from his inner musings violently. It takes him a minute to catch up with the conversation, a minute that has the female steaming even more, but once he does he has the sense to look sheepish in the wake of the accusation. He can't say much more on the fact, since he did feed off Ichigo's nightmare. It may not have been a lot, but it was still a good taste.

"You could've killed him!" she shrieks.

"It's not like that," he sighs. "I had already fed that night. I followed him home because he caught my interest, but I didn't feed heavily on him… it was just a taste."

"I didn't feel a thing," Ichigo remarks curiously. "I never feel drained when I'm fed off of… that's why all those incubi keep badgering my dad to give me to them."

"Wait… what?" Grimmjow asks in shock. "You didn't feel anything? That's impossible. You should've at least felt when I fed off you; I draw more than a typical demon whether I feed beforehand or not. That's why I never fed off Yorouchi."

"I didn't feel a thing. Shiro's fed off me up to four times a day and I never felt a thing," Ichigo shrugs.

Grimmjow can only stare at his mate in utter shock, unable to say a thing to that. Humans born of demons have always taken feeding better than typical humans… but they all get drained eventually. Ichigo seriously is full of surprises, yet these surprises are getting to a point Grimmjow might not be able to protect him completely with just that temporary mark holding up. Before it protected his mind, but after they coupled it became strong enough for a three month bond… after three months, if he doesn't renew the mark Ichigo will be free for another to take. It's simple to gauge the length and strength of a mark that isn't permanent, so it'll be even easier for a demon to time a sudden abduction in order to transfer ownership. The idea sends a sick feeling within his stomach, a hint of green shown upon his features.

"You should both stay here for the time being," Kisuke murmurs in thought. "We have enough room, you're welcome whenever you need a little break, but right now… it's imperative Ichigo stay within the company of me and Yorouchi."

"I can take care of him," Grimmjow frowns.

"I'm well aware of that," Kisuke smiles. "But this is a time of uncertainty, therefore the rules are forfeit. Any claimed human or mate in danger, whether with or without mate, is not allowed their complete freedom no matter what the favor preformed. Ichigo cannot be kept locked up in the company of a single person, no matter who it may be. He's extremely independent, stubborn, strong-willed, and temperamental. We will all have to pitch in to keep him from acting out and rebelling, so he'll stay here and we'll pass off days. Agreed?"

"… I suppose that makes sense," the larger male relents.

"Good! I'll show you to your temporary home!" he grins. "Ichigo, please keep in mind your life isn't the only thing in danger. Should another demon catch you near the end of your temporary mark and keep you from Grimmjow until it wears off, they will mark you as their own… and it won't be temporary."

"… Fine," he bristles. "Let's get settled in."

Kisuke gets up to lead them, a frown marring his face as he thinks. Just as in his vision, one of nightmares and darkness, it would appear his nephew has gone blind… trapped within a trance he was unable to completely shake off. He's been studying the twins since they were born, the sheer oddities held within that birth leading him to believe they're more than simple twins, and he's learned a lot about them over the years… perhaps it's time to let Ichigo in on what he's relatively certain is the truth.

* * *

><p>Oh boy! So much closer to some actual answers! Took me long enough *scoffs* I can't believe I'm 12 chapters in and it's only been like six days in the fic! Anyway, thanks to Grimmjow teasing me in the first note... he won't be getting sex for at least a month.<p>

Grimm: WHAT! D8

Vae: Fair is fair... but I'm not fair ;p This is my fanfic and I'll torment you as I see fit! *evil laugh*

Grimm: T^T

Vae: Keep that in mind next time you decide to tease me!

Ichi: But... I'd really like to have sex with Grimmjow. Please? *puppy eyes*

Vae: ... Awe, you're so cute! *,* Anything you want, Ichi, just say it and I'll give it to you!

Ichi: *looks to Grimm smugly* You should be taking notes, it's not everyone that can get that reaction.

Grimm: Show off.


	13. Chapter 12

Yet another update. You guys are so lucky I finished my homework early ;p I hope you enjoy this chapter, I just sort of winged it for the most part. It sounded good at the time ^^; I also threw in another twist! God I love twists (like you guys couldn't tell ;p )

Grimm: Yes, they all know. you're a sadistic person that loves to torment us. *rolls eyes*

Ichi: Us? What the hell do you mean 'us'? Every fic she writes, i'm the one getting the brunt of her torment! D8

Vae: Yes, but I tend to make my favorite characters suffer.

Ichi: ... Wait... that means...

Grimm: Don't even say it! That is so not true!

Ichi: She likes me more than you!

Vae: In all actuality, the more I torment you the more sex Grimmjow normally gets.

Grimm: That means she likes ME more.

Vae: *completely childish... but I'm not about to stop the argument* ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Grimmjow is going crazy, just one hour in the presence of Yorouchi and he remembers why he never moved in with her permanently. Ichigo is getting more moody the longer his sight refuses to work, yet there's solace in the promise of answers once dinner is set upon the table. When they're called to the dining room, it takes all he has to get to his feet and gently guide Ichigo down the hall. Kisuke and Yorouchi are already sitting in wait, both setting patient eyes upon the two. Once Ichigo is sitting on the cushion before the low table, Grimmjow sits beside him and watches Kisuke expectantly.

"Smells good," Ichigo comments quietly. "Did you order out?"

"Very funny," the purple haired woman huffs. "I'll have you know, my cooking skills have greatly improved!"

"… Uncle Kisuke cooked, didn't he?"

"Oh, shut up."

The sly smirk tells Grimmjow his mate is teasing, something he didn't think the orangette capable of. Hell, he didn't think anyone had the balls to tease Yorouchi. Before the food is dished out, Kisuke sits forward and places his fingers at his nephew's temple. There's a strange glow at the tips of his fingers, the glazed over amber of Ichigo's eyes slowly growing more vibrant. Ichigo grins widely once his vision is restored, forcing himself from launching his body across the table at Kisuke.

"Thank you so much!" he cheers.

"Now, Ichigo, I need you to listen very carefully, okay?" the blonde remarks calmly. "You cannot keep forcing these trances away, they happen for a reason."

"But they're so annoying! I don't want to be in a trance the majority of my life!"

"I know that, Ichigo, but this is the way it has to be for now. When you're strong enough, these trances won't happen."

"You don't know that."

Kisuke sits back, gray-blue eyes taking in his nephew as he contemplates what his next move should be. Ichigo is a strong individual with much of Yorouchi's personality and his genius… opting to be raised by them at such a young age helped him out immensely. Unfortunately, he doesn't always take devastating news well. In fact, the majority of the time he completely shuts down to deal with it. That normally lasts about three days. Thankfully, those three days will be spent in the company of his mate and family.

"Ichigo, you and Shiro… you're not what everyone thinks."

"… I'm a girl?"

"Well… no, not really…"

"Shiro is?" Ichigo gasps in shock. "Please say yes. I would love to tease him about that for the rest of forever."

"Unfortunately, no. Shiro isn't a girl."

He goes to assume something else, but Grimmjow quickly places a hand over his mouth to quiet him. Kisuke sends him a grateful look, Yorouchi snickering beside him at the current assumptions hanging in the air. When it comes to explanations, her loving mate rarely ever starts something out on a good foot.

"Thank you, Grimmjow. As I was about to say… this particular secret has been kept since before you and Shiro were born. Only three people are privy to this knowledge and one isn't your father."

"… What are talking about?" Ichigo frowns. "My father knows everything about us; he was there when we were born."

"Ichigo, you have to understand… I wanted to tell Isshin, but Masaki…"

"My mother? What does she have to do with this?"

There's a long silence, one where Ichigo's anger rises steadily. He doesn't like people talking about his mother; it always draws a violent reaction from him. Fortunately, Grimmjow's hand on the back of his neck settles that rage and the blonde shopkeeper breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn't take much longer, gathering his thoughts quickly and deciding it may not be the best idea to start cutting corners when it comes to information.

"Before I start, this doesn't leave this room. No one but us must know, the consequences could be detrimental. Do you both understand?"

"Yes," Ichigo nods.

"I won't tell a soul," Grimmjow promises.

"Okay. The story starts when Masaki was young, barely nineteen in demon years. She was a dreamer and longed to have the perfect family when she grew up. She and I were close friends, which is how she met Isshin… through me. Yorouchi and I were seeing each other off and on, but she favored Grimmjow back then and wasn't close to Masaki.

When she started dating Isshin, he would always go out to the park with her. That was their favorite place, because they got to watch all the humans with their children. Even then they knew they wanted many children. Masaki became pregnant not long after they mated permanently, but it wasn't with twins. Masaki was pregnant with a single child. She was in my care, as I was practicing medicine back then and was quite the prodigy. She trusted no one else, so I made her a room in this very house to stay in."

"I'm not getting what this has to do with anything," the orangette remarks crossly. "So she had a miscarriage…"

"She didn't have a miscarriage, Ichigo. If you'd listen, I'm just about to get to that part," Kisuke frowns. "Now… when she was one month along, she had gotten very ill. Her power was always immense, but the pregnancy was making it fluctuate dangerously. Normally, a mother's power would leak or expend enough to accommodate their child's. Both continuously lessen and grow to keep the overall power at one hundred. Masaki's power was completely expended, but her child's continued to grow… it was impossible for any one body to contain that much power. The child was in danger of dying because of an overabundance of power. I had to think fast, I knew Masaki would be devastated to the point of never having children again should anything happen to that one. The result was a pill I created for that one time use. Upon consumption, it went through the mother and into the child… forcing the same separation within them as would've occurred upon the conception of twins."

"Wait… That was Shiro and me?" Ichigo asks stunned. "We're… the same person?"

"You started that way, but after you were separated Masaki's genetics treated you two differently. I'm sorry to say her child would've been a succubus, but once it was split in two things changed. Gender, hair color, eye color, personality traits… her body shaped the two of you differently from how the succubus would've grown," Kisuke comments. "That also affected power."

"I know, I was born human and Shiro is an incubus."

"No, Ichigo… Shiro is an incubus, but you are a succubus. The pill mutated the common demon gene into something that transcends our norm. You had gotten the most of the change because you were the base child, that's why Shiro is so different from any other demon. I've come to believe that this gene has been triggered to mutate once before, but I've never understood the conditions. Obviously the conditions have to be met during conception, but I haven't worked out any more than that. That aside, you and Shiro may well be the first of your kind."

"First of our kind?" Ichigo murmurs. "Then… the rules of demons don't apply to us!"

"Ichigo, they only don't apply if the elders know about this anomaly. They don't. Masaki was afraid of what they would do to you and your brother should they know, so I've sworn to keep it a secret just as you have."

"But…"

"You have to understand, this isn't a good thing. As much as they'd like to think they're not like humans, they are. The elders will want to know everything about you, how you tick and what makes you like you are. That can only mean a future of bleach white walls and blood samples, if not getting cut open every day. If they find out you're different, they'll also assume Shiro is and he'll be in the same boat as you."

Ichigo lowers his gaze at that, realization finally hitting him. All this time he thought he was nothing and now he learns he's most definitely something, but something in serious danger if he should be discovered. Grimmjow holds him closer, attempting to reassure him as much as possible.

"The head demon could do something," he murmurs.

"There hasn't been a head demon since Yamamoto grew too old to claim that throne," Yorouchi scoffs. "Everyone lives by the rule of the elders."

"I could claim it," he breathes out uncertainly. "I could challenge the test… claim the title."

"Grimmjow, no!" she gasps in fright. "You know what that test entails! You'll never survive it!"

"She's right. Yamamoto barely survived it," Kisuke points out nervously. "Ichigo needs you here with him should he ever be discovered. Don't jeopardize his future safety by attempting the impossible."

"It's not impossible!" the teal haired man snaps. "Yamamoto did it! My dad is more powerful than him, but never bothered to try! I'm stronger than my dad… I could do it! That would keep Ichigo safe for a lifetime!"

"Grimmjow… please don't."

Those large amber eyes gaze at him pleadingly, tearing down his resolve more effectively than any blade. With a quiet nod the conversation is ended, dinner continuing although no one has kept their appetite. He knows he could defeat the test set up for those that challenge the throne, but they're right… should he slip up, he'd die and Ichigo would be left at the mercy of the demons.

That night, Grimmjow is lying awake with his mate tucked against him securely. His mind won't quiet, thoughts and ideas circling without falling down the proverbial drain where they could be forgotten. He'll have to speak with his parents about all this, as he knows his mother held the title of head demon centuries before Yamamoto did… she's one of the first succubae that graced the world of humans. She opted to keep her youthful appearance over the many centuries, occasionally switching between childish and elderly ages to start new lives as most demons do. Yamamoto is in his elderly stage at the moment, his power having deteriorated over the many years thanks to his disuse of it. Pantera is always utilizing her power and Grimmjow doesn't like to… but never seems to lose it. One thing is for certain, though… he needs to mark Ichigo for good.

"Ichi, are you awake?" he whispers.

"Hmm… I am now," Ichigo mutters grumpily. "What are you waking me for?"

"We need to talk and now is a good time."

"When I'm sleeping?"

The orangette is sitting up now, irritation written plainly on his features. After the revelations of the revelations of the day, it's obvious this isn't a good time to be bringing up the subject of mating. Unfortunately, Grimmjow can't really bring it up any other time. If he's not speaking to Ichigo alone at night… when everyone is sleeping soundly… Yorouchi is breathing down his neck.

"Ichigo, I know you've had a trying day and I'm sorry I have to bring this up… but… I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'll be fine, Grimm. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"No, listen. That mark is only going to last for three months, I can't renew it early and I don't want to chance renewing it too late," he explains in a pained voice. "Your uncle was right when he said it would be easy to abduct you and mark you for their own. As the mark becomes weaker… so will you. They'll wait until you can't protect yourself, when your attention can't hold on anything, and then you'll be taken from me forever. I need to mark you permanently."

"… No."

"Gods, Ichigo, please. Don't make this any harder for me! If you're my mate, I can protect you no matter where you are. The rules don't apply to you now, I can't force you to perform favors and stay under my watch constantly… it wouldn't feel right," he mutters. "Obviously, I'll still have to make you pay up favors, but they'll definitely have nothing to do with intimacy."

"You're lying. You'll treat me just as you always do, I'll never be anything but a pet!"

"Don't you dare!" Grimmjow hisses in anger. "Don't you fucking dare! I have never treated you like a pet and I never intended to! I can't tell you how many times people have called you that and I've adamantly defended the fact you weren't!"

"… Why do you want me, Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks quietly.

"I want you because you're different, because when I look at you my heart stops, because when I'm with you nothing else matters," he states reluctantly with a light blush. "I'm never telling you this again, so you'd better be paying damn good attention."

"… You love me."

"I love you," he agrees. "Never ask me to repeat that, it kills my ego."

"How do you mark me permanently and what would happen after that?"

"After you'd be free to do whatever you want, you'd be considered a succubus. Once a demon born human is taken as a mate, all rules applying to them are erased. You're an equal, which is probably why no one ever takes them as a mate. You'd be living by succubae rules," he informs. "As for the marking itself, that includes a spell written in blood and a lot of sex."

"Are you just throwing that sex in there for the hell of it?" Ichigo asks suspiciously.

"Yes, I am. Trust me, you'll want the sex. It keeps your mind off the pain."

"Pain? What pain? You didn't say there would be pain!"

"The spell infuses our souls together on a base level, keeping us bound no matter the distance between us. We'll be connected mentally so we'll be able to communicate when apart and know each other's feelings. For instance, I'll know if you're scared shitless or are in pain. That means I can assume you're in trouble and get to you quickly."

"And the pain will be taken away through sex? That doesn't make sense at all."

"It's not taken away, it's overshadowed. It'll still be there, but the pleasure will be stronger."

"When are we supposed to do this?"

"We can do it now if you'd like," Grimmjow grins widely. "But I would insist on doing it tomorrow or the night after… so you can have more time to think about it. I don't want you jumping into something you're not ready for. Moving in with me was murder on you and I don't want that to happen again, okay?"

"Okay," Ichigo agrees.

He lies back down against Grimmjow, the other securing him in strong arms. One hand drops down and slips beneath Ichigo's shirt, stroking defined abs lovingly and drawing a purr from the smaller male. Leaving his home was a horrible experience, yet when he thinks about it… he really didn't mind being Grimmjow's. Any complaints he may have made were empty of feeling and mainly just to make the other's life harder. He's a very good mate, no doubt there's no other he'd be safer with.

"Goodnight, Grimm."

"Night, Kitten."

A kiss is placed upon orangette locks and Ichigo breathes out in content, closing his eyes and drifting off without difficulty. Grimmjow, on the other hand, is still too riled to sleep. The worst thought within his head is the fact he'll need to feed next month. With Ichigo so close to him and the taste of those sinful emotions still tainting his tongue… he's afraid his next meal will kill his mate. Shuddering at the thought, he holds the smaller male so close he's afraid he'll break him and gaze out at the stars.

"Grimmjow, are you okay?" Ichigo wonders half-asleep.

"I'm okay."

"You don't feel okay. You feel… sad and scared," he replies as he forces himself awake again. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just worried, that's all," Grimmjow sighs. "So much has happened and more is yet to come."

Ichigo nods his understanding, readjusting his position to straddle Grimmjow's legs and pillow his head in his arms on the other's chest. Those large amber eyes look straight into Grimmjow's soul, searching for something even as he attempts to evade them. Finally a soft glow emits from them and Grimmjow can feel the pull of slumber calling to him. He doesn't know how, but Ichigo has tapped hidden power.

* * *

><p>There you have it! Now we all know why Ichigo is so much different from everyone else! Bet you never saw that coming ;p Well... almost all of you. Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo was nice enough to allow me to bounce ideas with them! This is what was spawned from that XD THANK YOU, HOLLOW ICHIGO-ICHIGO! =D<p>

Ichi: Why do I have to be the succubus?

Vae: Like they expected me to make you anything else.

Ichi: But that's not fair! Shiro should be sharing my humiliation!

Shiro: I guess she just likes me less than you. *hands Vae pics of Grimm in shower*

Ichi: You BRIBED her? D8

Shiro: Of course not! I owed her these from before.

Vae: *whispers to readers* Shhhh, don't tell. *totally bribed* ;p


	14. Chapter 13

Lol! I almost didn't post this because I forgot there was a prologue ;p Don't worry, I remembered! I caught myself playing favorites, which I mentioned in my last update, so I'm trying to show a bit of attention to all my fics. I'm halfway through the next chapter to Dream, just in case anyone was wondering ;p Now... What happens in this chapter... Let's just say I'm developing a nice twist! =D

Grimm: Shit, not another one! T^T

Ichi: I can't take it anymore! ToT

Shiro: Ya guys er pansies. Suck it up an' stop bitchin' already!

Ichi: You don't have to deal with the torment!

Shiro: Nope... but I get a kick outta watchin' yer's. ;p

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

The week passes quietly, though Ichigo has been rather wound up. He's evaded the topic of marking since Grimmjow brought it up, yet has been leaning more toward it each passing day. He's surprised the older demon hasn't spoken of the matter since, a cold foreboding weighing Ichigo's stomach down at that little fact. He's just roaming out of the bedroom when he catches Grimmjow slipping on his shoes at the front door.

"Are we going out?" he asks hopefully.

"No."

"… Are you going out?" he corrects a bit downtrodden.

"Yep. I need to go talk to my mom about something," Grimmjow sighs out.

"Can I come, too? It's been a week since I got out, I'm really…"

"I'm sorry, Kitten, but this is something I need to do alone," the other states quietly. "I'll take you out tomorrow for a date, okay? We can go anywhere you want… but not today."

Ichigo nods at the suggestion, yet deep down he just wants to go out now. For a whole week he's been locked up in the house ranting to Kisuke, doing puzzles with Yorouchi, and cuddling with Grimmjow… not that he didn't enjoy that last one. All he wants is to walk the night, watch the stars, and go to the club. It seems so long since he went to the club. He contemplates calling his brother over to spend some time together, yet knows the snowy haired male is the last person Grimmjow wants around him. Grimmjow watches the thoughts scatter over Ichigo's brow, momentarily wondering if he'll leave the house alone once he's out the door. Thankfully, the orangette just points to his cheek for a kiss his demon gladly gives and wanders back into the house to find something to do.

"I'll be back after dinner, Ichi," he calls.

"I'll be here," the other waves off in boredom. "It's not like I have anywhere else to go."

Shaking his head, Grimmjow leaves and heads toward the restaurant down the way. It's an old diner that Pantera favors; one she only goes to when Grimmjow is feeling especially conflicted. When he steps into the place, still lost within the time of poodle skirts and leather jackets, she waves him over.

"I already ordered your favorite, honey," she grins. "Now… what's wrong with momma's little demon?"

"… I want to mark Ichigo," he murmurs.

She starts at that, her eyes widened and her jaw dropping just a bit. After a long moment of silence that seems far too long to Grimmjow, Pantera collects herself and clears her throat. It's been a very long time since she sat down and had this talk with her little demon… centuries even. It's not that she doesn't enjoy embarrassing her children in any way possible, it's just that Grimmjow was always a special case.

"Sweetheart, you know this is something you have to think really hard about… right?" she starts.

"Yes, mother," he growls in annoyance. "I've thought about it, I've picked apart any reasons I could possibly find for doing it, and then I realized I still wanted to. I tried so hard to make myself not want to mark him, I really did… but he's just so…"

"You have to feed off him to make it stick," she warns. "This is the exact reason you refused to mark Yorouchi when she asked. Once you get going, there's no stopping… he'll die."

"I don't know what to do, mom," he grumbles with a hint of desperation. "There's so much I want to tell you, but I promised I wouldn't. I really want to mark him; I don't want to chance another incubus taking him away from me… I couldn't handle that. And now, I'm thinking of challenging the test for the throne…"

"Whoa there, kiddo," Pantera frowns. "What the hell brought this on? I've asked you about a million and three times since you became old enough and you've passed up the chance every time, so why now?"

"… I love him; I want to keep him safe… indefinitely."

Pantera watches him a moment, a feline intensity within her orbs as she sizes up her youngest. Grimmjow has always been her favored for a reason… he's most like her. His power is immense and his demon gene is mutated, said mutation caused by her inability to stay within one world at the time. She had conceived him and ignored her doctor's warnings of staying in one form or the other, drifting between the dream realm and the living realm constantly. He's different because of her and she's always blamed herself for it, always tried to make up for his inability to mate completely without killing said mate.

"Mom, I know there's a chance I could kill him," Grimmjow comments sadly. "I just need to know how good that chance is. I've fed off him before; I managed to stop after just a taste…"

"You fed beforehand, no doubt. This isn't like that Grimm-kitty," she reprimands. "He'll need to feed off you as well to keep the bond as strong as possible, but he's a human and that won't work. You'll need to forcibly push your own energy into him, which depletes more of that energy and makes you hungrier. Even if you fed beforehand, there's still well over a fifty percent chance he'd be killed… or placed right into a comma he's not likely to pull out of. Now… how badly do you want him?"

"… If I don't do this, he could be taken away from me for good," Grimmjow whispers. "There's stuff about him you don't…"

"He's mutated," she breathes out. "I thought something was off about him. How bad is the mutation?"

"I can't talk about it," Grimmjow growls. "I swore I wouldn't. Please, mom…"

"I won't tell anyone," she assures. "I've lived long enough to know better than to let such a secret pass… you're not the first mutated child I've had."

"What?"

"I never listened to my doctors," she sighs out. "The first was conceived the same as you… too much ghosting. Nelliel was just an anomaly, but the one I conceived between her and having you didn't make it. I was separated from Aizen at the time it was created; the incubus I was with was an elder and found out the child had a mutated gene… so he killed it. I went back to Aizen after that and never strayed very far. Your father may be an arrogant asshole at times, but he's sweet and he loves his children."

"Mom… What should I do?" Grimmjow interrupts her. "I need him close to me, but I don't want to kill him. Do you think there's even the slimmest chance worth trying?"

"I would give anything for you, little demon," Pantera states honestly. "I would move mountains and destroy cities… but I can't tell you what to do here. All I can assure you of is the fact no matter what happens I will be here to keep you safe and protected. I still remember how weak and lost you were the only time you ever attempted to take a permanent mate… no one will harm my child."

Grimmjow nods, grateful for what little help she can give him. In truth, he can't bare losing Ichigo like he did the last demon born human he attempted to mate. He was young then, still oblivious to the dangers that came with his particular mutation, but the sting will hurt no less now that he's aware of what can happen. After their quiet dinner, he stands and heads back to talk to Ichigo… it's time the other knew of his own anomaly.

Ichigo is lounging in the bedroom when Grimmjow arrives, stripped down to his boxers and still a little damp from his shower. A book lies on the pillow beneath him, the orangette on his stomach as he reads and kicks his feet in the air behind him. He doesn't notice Grimmjow's presence, the other noting his ears are blocked by ear buds and the music will likely drown out any sound. He's in no mood to play games with the other, trudging along the side of the bed and garnering the teen's attention with his movements.

"Grimm!" Ichigo smiles as he removes his music. "You're back! I want to talk to you."

"I need to talk to you as well," Grimmjow sighs heavily. "About that whole mating thing, could you just…"

"I want to let you," he grins brightly.

"… What?"

"I want you to. I decided earlier that you're the mate I want, you treat me way better than other demons and I really like being with you," the orangette replies bashfully. "I don't feel safer anywhere else and I would love to be your mate."

"Ichigo… I… it's just that… There's something I need to tell you," Grimmjow finally sighs out. "That mutation thing has happened before… to me."

"… But you…"

"I'm not like other incubi," he admits. "My difference is the fact I can feed off any sin, not just lust. When I visited your dreams the first time, when I almost took you in that strange room before the thunder and blood? Your nightmares have every type of sin mixed within them… it was heaven to me. That's not why I wanted you, I wanted you before I knew that, but I'm scared I'll use you for that. If I mark you, we have to feed off each other to make it seriously powerful… you might not have to feed at all and I… I won't be able to stop."

"But why? You did then, didn't you?"

"I did, but I had fed beforehand. I only feed once a month, but when I do… I kill the person I feed from," Grimmjow remarks sullenly. "That's the one thing Yorouchi didn't like about me. She insisted I control it, but it was impossible… it was part of my mutation. The last and only time I tried to take a demon born human for my permanent mate… I killed them on accident."

Ichigo watches him a moment, silence reigning as thoughts buzz through his head. Grimmjow waits, praying the orangette will refuse and they could be okay again… though a tiny part of him is hoping Ichigo will accept even though it's dangerous. After about fifteen minutes, amber eyes lock their gaze with cyan.

"I want you to mark me, Grimmjow," Ichigo states completely sure of his decision. "I trust you, there's no one else I trust more. Please… I want to be with you."

Grimmjow takes a sharp intake of breath, eyes pleading the orangette to reconsider, and Ichigo refuses the silent request by pulling the larger male forward to kiss him. He's never been surer of anything in his life. If he can't be with the demon that treats him best, he doesn't want anyone to touch him… and death is just a small price to pay in order to keep them away. He slowly moves around his mate's form, straddling his lap and working off his shirt. Ichigo's skin, still slick with water from his shower, feels like damp silk beneath Grimmjow's fingertips. Their kiss quickly turns hungry as they fight for dominance. It's a fight Grimmjow is sure to win, yet Ichigo can't help spurring him on enough to make certain he won't stop. He rocks his hips against his demon's, moaning at the friction between their rapidly hardening members, and Grimmjow quickly hooks an arm around his middle to fling him onto the bed. Eyes feral and full of lust, the larger demon crawls up Ichigo's body and sends a shiver of want mixed with apprehension through the orangette.

"You're mine," he snarls out as his canines lengthen.

Ichigo whimpers his agreement; cursing himself inwardly within the part of his brain not currently covered in thick fog… it's not a large part. A hand reaches down and literally rips off the orangette's boxers, the fear of a cornered animal spiking through Ichigo before he pushes it away. It's normal for a succubus to feel like this during such a strong mating, Yorouchi had made him sit through enough lessons to know that, but it doesn't make it any less effective. This part is supposedly used to press dominance and scare a submissive into never staying after a permanent marking. In some cases, such as Pantera or Yorouchi, it doesn't work very well. For Ichigo, on the other hand… well… it's working fucking awesomely. Grimmjow nips the tip of his finger with his lengthened canine, reaching with the bloodied tip toward Ichigo forehead. He scrawls a symbol for 'mind', dropping down to his stomach to write one that represents 'body', and then trailing back up to his chest to scrawl the symbol for 'soul'. Around the teen's ring finger, where a wedding band should go, he uses the tip of a claw to inscribe two lines of symbols Ichigo knows to be a spell. The crimson writing is tiny, wrapping all the way around the base of his finger twice. He does the same to himself, but this time with Ichigo's blood. He was so fascinated with the strange scrawl; he never noticed his own index finger being nipped.

"Grimm, what's this..?"

He's cut off with a pained gasp when the symbols start to burn, searing his skin without leaving marks and sending shots of white hot pain through his nerve endings. The blood trails from its resting place along his tan skin, the top and bottom symbols heading for the middle before all the red makes its trek to the spell on his finger. At that same moment, however, Grimmjow slams into him and pleasure overrides the pain. He cries out, not certain for which, and lets his arms immediately wrap around the larger demon's neck. Grimmjow moves within him, his thrusts confident and strong while keeping a slow pace. Around them, their power cocoons their figures. It's the worst feeling Ichigo's ever experienced, the fear of being crushed attempting to take out the need for release. He bucks against his mate, gasping and mewling his encouragements as he ignores the growing tension around them. All this power… it's suffocating him. The assault on his prostate is a welcome distraction, the teen pleading with his eyes for Grimmjow to make it all stop. The other's pace picks up, the thrusting becoming a hard slamming that has him inching his way toward the headboard. The energy wrapping around them is becoming tighter, constricting Ichigo's chest and forcing their bodies so close they're sliding along one another as they race to their release.

"You need to… feed off me, Kitten," Grimmjow murmurs as his breath ghosts along Ichigo's ear.

"I… I don't know… how," he forces out. "Oh gods, Grimm… it's so… I can't breathe."

"We're almost there," he states a bit panicked. "Please, Ichi, don't leave me now. Not when we're so close. I need you!"

"I'm not… going anywhere… idiot!"

He feels a strange pull inside him, realizing that Grimmjow has begun to feed off him unintentionally. The other must've realized it as well, because panic is drowning out the lust in his eyes. Ichigo knows he can't stop himself, he'll continue to feed off him and if he doesn't figure out how to feed off Grimmjow in time… this will likely be the last time he's taken by the other.

*Well… it's a fucking perfect way to die, * he muses. *But I think I'd rather have a few more years of this, so I'd better figure out how to… *

He stops the thought as a sudden realization hits him, one he never really considered before. His energy, though being taken by Grimmjow… isn't going down. It's replenishing itself, drawing from other sources around him, and Ichigo's eyes widen at the thought. He focuses on Grimmjow, hoping that helps, and mentally cheers when he draws more from the teal haired demon. Grimmjow's pace turns punishing, the other eager to finish this before he harms him new mate. Ichigo whimpers as his release washes over him, his warm sticky fluids covering their stomachs as he's filled from within by Grimmjow's seed. The burning of the symbols subsides, only a dull ache that rivals that of his backside now, and Grimmjow pulls away quickly in hopes of cutting off his hunger.

"Grimm?" Ichigo questions.

"I can't stop feeding off you," he whispers out in horror. "Fuck! I can't believe I'm gonna end up killing you, too!"

"No you're not, stop being stupid," Ichigo scoffs tiredly. "You can't kill me."

"But…"

"Come to bed, Grimm, I'm tired and I want to cuddle," the orangette scowls. "Now!"

Grimmjow lies beside his mate, holding him close and sighing in relief when his hunger is satisfied and Ichigo shows absolutely no signs of being fed off of. The fact astounds him, as he knows he can be a glutton when it's feeding time. Ichigo, however, knows what's going on now. He noticed the faint trails winding around him from outside… the earth and all things living upon it are feeding him without him knowing it. They have been all this time. He's been able to pass as human, because his body is a magnet for the extra energy expended by the living things around him. He wonders how much power he truly has, what sorts of abilities he's sure to discover… and why Shiro is always so quiet about his relationship with Gin. He's always been curious as to why two incubi could be together without having dominance quarrels, yet he's almost positive it happens more often than not. The two love each other, but both are used to being the top demon… and Shiro's always so disgruntled when he returns from the other's home. Absently, he raises his hand up to take in the etchings made in blood. They glisten gold, a tattooed ring that will never go away. The blood is gone, absorbed by the spell and turned into the gold markings. Ichigo smiles happily before snuggling closer and closing his eyes, so much stress lifted after gaining his mate.

* * *

><p>Yea! GrimmIchi lemony goodness! ^o^ I completely forgot I wrote that ^^; I hope it pleased you, I know it did me =D Anyway, on to other fics and my book! Still working on chapter one for those curious... haven't figured out if I'm keeping the breaks within the chapter yet or just seperating the chapter into multiple ones. *shrugs* I suppose I'll just have to figure that out eventually, but right now I'm happy typing away!<p>

Ichi: As long as I'm not the object of your sadistic ideas, I'm happy.

Grimm: ... I get to screw Ichi in another fic, right?

Vae: ... Maaaaaybe. ^^

Ichi: ... I hate you.

Vae: I LOVE YOU TOO! XD


	15. Chapter 14

Okay! This was the winner =) You can thank HollowIchigo-Ichigo for the choice... or not, that's up to you ;p Just like before, first review to request the next update gets what they want... saves me from having to stress over the choice =D Your choice is between Lust and Divine!

Shiro: Both awesome fics. But don' pick Lust! Ichi's a bitch in that one.

Grimm: Ichi's a bitch in Divine, too, so what makes a difference? *scoff*

Shiro: *conspiritorial whisper* Yeah, but he's a bitch ta _me_ in Lust. I don' care if he goes all catfight an' shit on Cirruci.

Grimm: They should choose Lust just to torment you.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

Grimmjow wakes early the next morning, immediately checking his mate just in case he took a bad turn during the night. Ichigo grumbles in his sleep, smacking away Grimmjow's hand as he rolls over. Satisfied his mate is okay, he gets up to get the other some breakfast. He knows without a doubt he'll be overprotective and possessive of the other, especially since Ichigo is his first mate. He might drive the other nuts, but there's no way in hell he's letting Ichigo get away now.

"You're up early," Kisuke comments in surprise.

"… I was worried," he sighs out. "It's okay though, Ichigo's fine."

"You marked him," Yorouchi hisses. "You son of a bitch!"

"He's okay! I tried to get him to forget about it, but he was so pushy… he jumped me. You know how I respond to being jumped!"

"… My precious little nephew jumped you?" she asks in shock. "No."

"Yeah. He seriously did," Grimmjow frowns. "He made it… he's perfectly fine. I'm just gonna get him something to eat."

"You had to feed off him."

"I know… he didn't show a lick of exhaustion. It was so weird, like being fed off of didn't touch him in the least. I can see why the others would find such appeal in him."

"You'd better treat him right, Grimmjow," Yorouchi hisses. "And by right I mean twenty times better than you treated me! I know I was the only one you were ever serious with."

He blushes at her comment, looking away to ignore it as best he can. He wasn't aware Yorouchi knew him that well, but a part of him is flattered she'd think so highly of him after all they've been through. They hear noise from the hallway, turning their attention to a ruffled Ichigo as he stumbles into the room, his body clothed in Grimmjow's overly large shirt and his own boxers.

"Hey, what's up?" he mumbles sleepily.

"My baby's growing up so fast!" Yorouchi squeals before tackling him. "I'm so proud of you, finally getting fucked by a decent incubus!"

"I'm locking myself in the room until this mood passes," Ichigo growls with a blush. "I refuse to be the center of your embarrassing attention!"

Yorouchi frowns, holding onto him tighter and stuffing his face into her ample breasts. Ichigo's muffled voice can be heard, his arms waving around as he tries to get away from the purple haired woman. Grimmjow, for too aware of how difficult it is to breath in that position, reaches over and yanks his mate away from the succubus.

"He has to breathe, Yorouchi," he sighs.

Ichigo gasps for breath, attempting to refill his lungs with precious oxygen, and Grimmjow holds him within his arms while he gathers himself. Once he does, he leans heavily against his lover. He didn't really get a chance to think about the extent of what getting marked means, yet as he takes comfort in the embrace he mulls it over.

"Can we go out today?" he wonders. "I want to go to the club."

"… Anywhere but there."

"I want to go back to work, Grimm," Ichigo bristles. "I'm bored shitless! I've been marked; I shouldn't have to worry about getting taken away from you… right?"

"Ichigo, the club isn't safe. I haven't heard from Gin…"

"No news is good news."

"It can also be bad news! Please, just wait until I check it out."

"… I'm an equal now; I can do as I please."

Grimmjow knows the other is just testing that statement, as his tone wavers in nervousness even as he attempts to look intimidating, so the other answers it as nicely as possible… with a warning growl that accompanies a dominant glare. Ichigo immediately drops his gaze, fighting hard not to cower like the typical succubus would in the face of their mate's warning. He knew Grimmjow wouldn't take being challenged well, but it never hurts to try. With a pout, Ichigo turns and storms off toward their room. It isn't a few minutes later that they hear the door slam shut viciously.

"Nice going, Grimm-kitty," Yorouchi teases with a grin. "You just pissed off the only person you'll be getting sex from for the rest of eternity."

"… You know, it sounds so much worse when you put it that way," he sighs in regret. "I better go talk to him."

"No. You don't have to do that," she waves off mischievously. "Not if you don't mind being celibate for the next few months!"

He growls at the she-devil, even she being smart enough to cower from the warning. Kisuke just watches, a large smile on his face as he watches his wily lover get put in her place far easier than he can accomplish. Normally it takes him three hours of pleading to talk sense into the woman he loves. The two follow Grimmjow with their eyes as he hurries down the hallway, cursing to himself quietly on the way.

"Ichi?" he calls as he opens the door. "I'm sorry I angered you, but…"

"I'm not mad," he hisses out. "I'm pissed."

"Okay… I'm sorry I pissed you off. I'm just… I really can't handle if anything happened to you, do you understand that?"

"I can't stand being inside all the time, Grimm! I need to get out! How dangerous would it be for me to go to the club with you? You'll be right there!"

"I can't catch everything, Kitten. Please, just listen to me!"

"No! I've listened to you for over a week now! I can't stand staying inside one more day!" Ichigo snaps. "And don't you dare growl at me again!"

Grimmjow settles for the moment, glowering at his unruly mate and secretly loving every minute of his temper. Once he's certain he'll explode should he hold it back any more, his hand darts forward and grips Ichigo's collar. The orangette gasps, fear and uncertainty flitting through his amber orbs, and Grimmjow yanks him forward. Their lips collide roughly, teeth nipping and tongues searching. Ichigo moans into his mate's mouth, his hands automatically gripping tight to Grimmjow's shirt as the larger male's hands grip the small of Ichigo's back and the back of his head. He pushes the smaller male back, the two stumbling as they fall onto the bed.

"Mm… G-Grimm," Ichigo mumbles out. "I… I'm still mad at you."

"Not for long, I'm sure," the other snickers.

Not one to give up on a grudge easily, Ichigo attempts to scoot away. Grimmjow laughs at his futile antics, gripping his ankle and sliding him back while spreading the smaller male's legs. His knee presses against the younger demon's arousal, drawing a gasp that morphs into a soft moan from his kiss swollen lips. With a practiced ease developed with centuries of life and sex, Grimmjow pins Ichigo's wrists above his head and slides his sweatpants down with his free hand. Before he can get any further, however, the door is slammed open by Yorouchi.

"Gin's here!"

"Damn it, you she-devil!" Grimmjow hisses. "Can't you see I'm busy!"

"Oh yeah, I can see that," she cackles. "Which is why I'm here! Gin wants to speak with you about the intruder feeding in your club!"

"… Ichi, stay here. I'll be right back."

"But…"

"Stay… here," he growls out.

Ichigo shrinks away, pulling up his sweatpants as Grimmjow moves off him. As the blue haired demon retreats from the room, snarling at Yorouchi as he passes her, Ichigo huffs angrily. The purple haired woman chuckles as she slinks over to sit beside her 'niece'.

"Wow… your restraint startles even me," she teases.

"Shut up. I can't help he's so damn…"

"Irresistible?" she provides at his silence. "I know, I've been there before… Even I can't stand up to him at times."

"Surprising," he smirks. "But… I'm not out yet! I'm going out there!"

"I wouldn't."

"I would!"

Ichigo hurries out before she can say anything more, his aunt just shaking her head. She's used to testing Grimmjow boundaries, but she was born and raised to challenge every male that catches her fancy. Ichigo isn't like that, he'll back away quickly if he feels too threatened and Grimmjow is very good at making people feel like that.

Gin is sitting on the couch with Shiro when Ichigo peeks around the corner, yet Grimmjow isn't in his line of sight. He creeps a step further into the room, gasping when a heavy hand lands between his shoulders. His head whips to the right, his mate glowering at him from his spot beside the doorway.

"I thought I told you to stay in the room," he snaps.

"You did… I didn't listen," Ichigo provides innocently.

"I can see that. How about you start listening, that would be a great turn of events."

"Yer fuckin' dreamin'," Shiro cackles. "Ichi don' do what he's told, that ain't his thing. He goes against ya just 'cause ya ordered him ta do somethin'."

Grimmjow turns back to Ichigo, baring his teeth with an intimidating growl. Shiro quiets when he catches his twin shrinking away, a frown marring his features when he realizes what happened. All at once, he's out of his seat so fast Gin doesn't have time to tackle him. Grimmjow is slammed against the wall, Shiro's face inches from his own as they hiss at each other.

"Ya stupid mother fucker!" Shiro snaps. "How dare ya touch my baby twin like that! I'll fuckin' kill ya!"

"He wanted me to," Grimmjow snarls.

"An' ya just so happened ta take the given opportunity? Fuck that! Ya ain't good 'nough ta lick the dirt off his boots let alone mark him!"

"Shiro, stop," Ichigo cries out. "He gave me a choice. This is what I wanted!"

"Shut up, Ichi, ya don' know what's good fer ya! He offered a chance ta get away from the other demons lookin' ta fuck ya an' ya took it witout thinkin'! Don' tell me that ain't what was goin' through yer head!"

Grimmjow is stupefied at this revelation, praying it isn't true and knowing it probably is. He really cares for Ichigo; he doesn't want to feel he risked Ichigo's life for anything but love. Before he can voice the question on his tongue, the orangette throws a punch that sends his twin to the ground.

"Take that back!" he shouts with teary eyes. "Take it back right now!"

"Ya know I'm right!"

"You're not right! I didn't think that… I… You're wrong!"

"No I ain't! I know ya better than ya think, Ichi! We don' work that much differently an' that's exactly what I would be thinkin' if I were ya."

Ichigo shakes his head, obviously distraught with comment. He did make his choice with that in mind, but that wasn't the only thing that helped him choose. He really does love Grimmjow… at least, he's pretty sure he does. He's never felt love before, maybe he's wrong. If he's wrong and it was just a phantom feeling, if it was just lust or being caught in the moment, he'll be trapped within this mistake for the rest of his life. He doesn't notice when his breathing becomes too quick, bordering a panic attack, and he's not aware of anything as his feet carry him to the front door. Grimmjow tries to stop him, yet Ichigo is fast when he wants to be… and near impossible to find when he wants to be alone. As the front door slams shut, Yorouchi enters the area with Kisuke.

"Where's Ichigo?" Kisuke wonders lightly.

"Just ran out the door," Gin frowns. "Good thing Grimm marked him."

"Why'd you say that!" Grimmjow yells in fury. "Why'd you even think to say something like that when you knew it'd upset him!"

"It's the truth," Shiro says darkly. "It ain't my fault if he don' wanna admit it."

"Shiro! What did you do?"

The question is followed by a headlock, the purple haired woman never one to go lightly on her incubus nephew. He struggles a moment, gasping for breath as the headlock turns to a sleeper hold. Before he passes out, she releases him and he stumbles over to Gin's side.

"Ya shouldn' a done that, koi," Gin chastises. "It wasn' nice… an' now Ichi's in trouble."

"What do you mean?" Kisuke inquires sharply. "He's been marked; no one can take him from Grimmjow."

"That's true 'nough… but he makes perfect bait. The one feedin' off those in Grimm's club, I sensed him last night. I know him. His name's Jin Kariya, the leader of a misguided group a demons out ta reveal us all ta the humans," he informs solemnly. "They were responsible fer a massacre a both demons an' humans years back… at a bank, I think."

"Oh my god," Yorouchi gasps as her hand covers her mouth. "Kisuke… Masaki was in that massacre."

"… So was Ichigo," he breathes out. "The only survivor."

"They been keepin' tabs on him," Gin nods. "Jin wants him fer his own, but wit Grimm already havin' marked him he'll think a somethin' else. His true goal is the throne. He ain't powerful 'nough ta challenge the test himself, but Grimm is an' Jin knows this."

"He'll take Ichi and force Grimm ta challenge the test?" Shiro questions. "That don' make sense… If Grimm survives, he'll be the king a demons not Jin. The crown only goes ta the one that passes the test."

"It won't matter if he keeps Ichigo prisoner," Grimmjow mutters. "I'd do anything to make sure of his safety."

Ichigo is roaming the night, angry with himself for acting out like he did. He never hits Shiro like that… well… almost never. Sometimes the other demon really deserves it, but this time… he was speaking the truth. Grimmjow makes him feel so much more important than those other demons, makes him feel wanted and loved and safe. It isn't wrong for him to choose Grimmjow to stay out of the reach of the others, is it? He's positive any other person in his position would do the same. With a heavy sigh, he relents… he feels something more for the larger demon than just a simple escape. There's chemistry there and his heart swelled with so much joy when he was marked, it couldn't have been anything but love. He turns a corner to start back, hoping to get in a nice apology in the form of a romp in bed.

"Great," he mumbles. "I hope this apologizing thing doesn't happen often."

He doesn't rush his pace, as he needs more time to think of what he's going to say. The pain in his mate's eyes when Shiro said that had been what really triggered his temper, that same pain a phantom within his own heart. It's a strange sensation, feeling another's emotions or injury. He stops when he catches movement in an alley up ahead, his gaze narrowing as he waits for the other to reveal themselves.

"Good afternoon," a tall man with short white hair greets. "A bit late for you to be wandering alone."

"I can take care of myself, demon," the orangette scoffs. "Go find your meal elsewhere."

"Ah… perceptive little thing. I wonder if you might be able to help me?"

"Not a chance, keep walking."

"I'm afraid I can't take no for an answer."

With a snap of his fingers, Ichigo hears footsteps surrounding him. His orbs narrow in rage, body relaxing in a defensive stance as he waits for the first attack. The tall man reaches forward with his power, trying to force Ichigo into a deep sleep. Halfway there, the energy he's using is drained and his power nullified. A frown of irritation passes his lips, the incubus attempting a couple more times. When it still does nothing to subdue the human before him, he resorts to violence. Ichigo is standing at the ready, senses honed from years of tussling with Shiro. The others linger a moment before leaping at once, the orangette jumping into the fray… and praying Grimmjow arrives soon. He simply can't hold out for long.

* * *

><p>Sorry I didn't post yesterday... at least I don't remember posting yesterday ^^; I wasn't home the majority of the day and then I started making my very first cosplay outfit! Go me! The last post I sent in, I had mentioned a site that had no GrimmIchi. I never said which one, but it was . I'm not there anymore, I'm slowly moving to . Still not a lot of GrimmIchi, but it's not a bad site. I'll stay here until they start deleting my fics, but if things work out for us all I won't be moving =)<p>

Shiro: Movin'? I don' wanna move! D8

Grimm: Idiot, she just said she might not be. Start listening!

Ichi: ... Did you guys know she's working on two new fics?

Grimm & Shiro: ... How did you find out!

Ichi: She told me. *smug smile* One is a request.

Grimm: Why didn't she tell us?

Ichi: Hey, she torments me worse than you two. That means I'm privy to knowledge you guys aren't.

Vae: Sorry guys, he's gotta get something for the shit I put him through. ^^;

Ichi: So keep a look out for 'A Tiger's Stripes', a request written for Doomy-chan, and 'Hacking My Heart' which is yet another crime fic! 'Til next time! =D


	16. Chapter 15

Thank you, to all those that participated in yesterday's black out! It was murder on me ToT Anyway, I know the first review asked for Hacking My Heart, but I'm going to go back through and try to fix it up a bit. It's moving a bit faster than I'd like ^^; I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'll be posting Demon until I manage to work out my new fic, but I'll post the first chapter of Hacking My Heart as soon as I feel it's ready! =D Thank you for you patience and eagness for the next new fic =)

Ichi: Are you serious? I liked that fic! D=

Grimm: *grinning knowingly at Ichigo*

Ichi: Shut the fuck up, Grimm! You know why I liked it!

Grimm: Oh yeah, I know! =3

Ichi: That's not the reason! *waving arms in anger*

Grimm: Mm-hm... sure.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Something isn't right, both Grimmjow and Shiro can feel it. Ichigo is sending off waves of panic through his link with both males, the two immediately shooting for the door. The older incubus can sense the presence of many other demons within this territory, noting that the majority are the elder ones he's already meet. There's a few he's unaware of, sending off threatening auras and malicious intent… and they're surrounding his mate.

"Fuck!" he spits out. "Ichi's in trouble, we need to get to him now!"

Shiro nods and heads out, Gin hot on his heels as they dart through the doorway. Grimmjow takes the lead, his senses far sharper than his companions. His blood is boiling as he notes that Ichigo is slowly weakening against those he's undoubtedly fighting, his pace picking up a bit more in his anxiety.

Ichigo ducks a punch, feeling his muscles scream in agony as he forces them to keep the pace. He kicks out and catches a powerfully build male in the gut, staggering backward after the attack when he's hurt more than the brick wall he hit. He knows this type of man, this Jin, and he doesn't want to be alone with him. The white haired man may seem military material and all gentlemanly, but those niceties are simply for show. Ichigo is positive he's after the orangette in more ways than he's willing to give in to, which means Grimmjow was right to push marking him.

"Get away from me!" he shouts. "I don't have anything you want, just leave me alone!"

"… You look familiar," Jin muses. "Ah! I remember. You were only a child at the time of the massacre, but that hair of yours is unmistakable… you were the only survivor, weren't you? I had wondered where you vanished to."

"… What are you talking about?" Ichigo murmurs in suppressed anger.

"The bank, boy. You were the only survivor at that bank massacre. We had attempted to keep tabs on you, but you were shielded from our senses… had a twin we didn't know about. We had assumed you had died then, or were killed later for being a mutt."

"You… you killed them," Ichigo breathes out. "You killed… her. My mother…"

"It was a horrid casualty, I'll confess… I would've very much liked to make her mine," Jin grins evilly. "Good thing you survived."

Ichigo blinks, his anger mixing with fear and sadness as everything weighs too heavily upon his shoulders. He grips orange locks within his fingers, pulling in frustration as he leans forward to sob. The tears soon stop, the sobbing mutating to a wail of pity before turning into a full out scream of rage. Power he never possessed before billows out like a furious gale, throwing everyone away from him as the winds circle rapidly. Ichigo's eyes are glowing gold like his twin's, seething within unbridled bloodlust. It's out of his control, the rage, something he's never experienced before and it frightens him terribly. Ichigo's aware he could tear these men apart without a second thought and feel nothing… nothing at all. All the inner turmoil and unleashed emotions bouncing about his mind is too much, his body forcing a shut down upon feeling Grimmjow nearby. His eyes roll back into his head, his figure going limp as it tumbles to the cement, and Ichigo is gone.

Grimmjow arrived about the same time as the other demons tracking Jin's men, snarling in fury as he cuts before them and leaps for the one about to touch his mate. The other demon goes down in shock, screaming as Grimmjow tears into his flesh with tooth and claw. Jin manages to get away, however he loses a good number of his men to Grimmjow's ire. Once the thugs have backed away, blocked by the elders that now surround them, Grimmjow lifts Ichigo into his arms gently.

"Ichi," he murmurs. "Ichi, wake up. Please."

"This is Masaki's mutt?" a raven haired male wonders flatly. "He certainly can't take a hit, can he?"

"There was an odd power exuding from him," a woman comments softly. "He certainly isn't human, I can verify that. That power was succubae."

The two demons are Byakuya Kuchiki and Retsu Unohana, both very strong and older than Grimmjow. Unohana is a healer by trade, but Byakuya is a businessman that's known for being ruthless when need be. They're joined by Soi Fon, Genryusai Yamamoto, Shuunsui Kyoraku, Juushiro Ukitake, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Sanjin Komomaru. All as old as Grimmjow's mother, though she's at the top of the leaderboard on power. He immediately hovers over Ichigo's prone frame, snarling aggressively when they step a bit too close.

"Jaegerjaques, this creature isn't worth protecting," Yamamoto sighs.

"He is to me!" he spits out. "He's my mate."

"Did you know he's an altered demon?"

"What difference does it make? I love him and I'll protect him with my life!"

"The rules are stern on this," Byakuya frowns. "He will be put to death."

"Fuck you, you prissy ass demon! The rules don't say shit about altered demons, I've checked! I've gone over them twenty times with a fine toothed comb! They only adhere to demon born humans, nothing more. Altered demons are out of your jurisdiction to destroy!"

The elders tighten their circle around the two, a few of them holding their captives prisoner as they watch. Grimmjow catches the minute movements, hunkering down closer to Ichigo and hissing like a feral cat in warning.

"He must be taken into custody," Yamamoto comments. "He's dangerous to us all."

"He's mine!" Grimmjow growls in threat. "I'll fucking kill the first person that tries to take him from me!"

"I would fear my child more than that little altered demon," a familiar voice chuckles.

They all turn to see Aizen and Pantera, the later grinning toothily at her child's display of power. It's been centuries since he's come across a submissive that's had him using his power left and right. The elders make room for her, knowing if anyone could talk sense into her child Pantera can.

"Grimmjow, what happened?" she wonders.

"I don't know. Shiro made him angry and Ichigo left to clear his head," he informs with weary eyes. "I felt his distress and hurried to reach him, but by the time I got here he was already lying unconscious on the ground."

"He doesn't appear to have been drugged," Aizen comments. "Do you suppose he was knocked out?"

"Nah, not my bro," Shiro waves off. "Ichi's a fuckin' tiger when it comes ta fightin'. 'Though… he could a had a break down. Wouldn' be the first time that's happened."

"A break down?"

"Yeah, he ain't real good at functionin' when too many 'motions er cloudin' his head," the twin waves off. "He shuts down… literally. Uncle Overactive Libido will know what ta do wit him."

Grimmjow picks up his mate, frowning at the lack of weight and making a mental note to cram as much food down Ichigo's throat as possible when he wakes. When he attempts to move past the elders, Yamamoto stops him with a stern look.

"I will not have an altered demon tainting our bloodlines," he growls out. "Especially not without knowing the extent of their power. Ichigo Kurosaki will be coming with us."

"The hell he will!"

"Grimmjow, perhaps we can come to some sort of compromise," Pantera offers sweetly. "I'll have Grimmjow and Ichigo stay with me while things are sorted out, how's that?"

The old man is about to protest, but a threatening snarl from the woman strong enough to defeat all around her quiets him. She is, after all, the only one able to defeat the challenge for the throne. In all rights, she is their king and obedience is not optional. They step away so as not to bar the way, Pantera leading her child toward her home. Grimmjow is thankful for his mother's aggressive personality… but he's pissed she's using the opportunity provided to get in more time than he's used to with his parents.

Ichigo is in a dark place; the only sound that of slowly dripping water in the distance… or is it close by? He can't really tell with the echo in the pitch. He takes tentative steps forward, amber eyes searching for anything familiar and finding nothing. He's never been so scared in all his life, his heart racing within his ribcage and a cold sweat breaking out along his skin. He wants Grimmjow. He wants those strong arms around him, the safety his mate provides, and most of all… he wants the man that loves him, that he loves in return. Ichigo wraps his arms around himself in a ploy to convey that same safety, however it's nothing compared to the warmth of his mate.

"Grimmjow, where are you?" he murmurs to himself.

"Oh, he can't come here."

The voice is feminine and Ichigo jumps at the suddenness of it. Slowly, the pitch recedes and the young male finds himself within the very bank of his nightmares. It's just as it was that day, people chatting on their phones and to each other. Some are working hard, others moving to and fro in the background… and Ichigo is with Masaki. The beautiful succubus holding tightly to her child's hand as they wait in line, her purse safely on her shoulder as her amber eyes look down on her loving son. Ichigo loved everything even back then, life being a great mystery to be cherished… no matter who he came across or what happened. That was before the massacre.

"It's been a long time since you saw things as they were," Masaki comments.

"… Huh?"

Ichigo remembers this day, every moment of it, like it happens every single minute of his life… but he can't recall his mother every saying something like that. She turns and looks straight at him, the startled male looking around to see the one she's addressing.

"Ichigo," she chuckles. "I never imagined you would grow into such a lovely succubus."

"… Mom?" he questions. "You… you can see me? But… I thought I was… where am I?"

"This is your inner mind, a place that should be connected to the dream world of the demon," she explains. "This is the gateway for demons to change form and step into another realm. Yours is damaged, but I think perhaps your body is using this time to repair it."

He nods his head, yet Ichigo is far from comprehending anything. His mother, the woman he's known to be dead… that he saw die with his own eyes… is standing right before him. She notices his gaping expression, laughing joyously before releasing the hand of the smaller Ichigo. This is the moment he realizes that everything has frozen, no one moves and no one breathes.

"Oh, my special baby," she grins. "I missed you so much. I stood here every night you saw this world as a twisted shadow of the truth, it tore my heart to pieces. Surely you knew none of this was your fault?"

"… I should've died, too," Ichigo whisper out sadly. "How do I know I wasn't the cause of all this? How do I know I didn't feed off everyone until they died?"

"Because, Ichigo, you feed off expended energy," she chides. "You don't feed from the source it comes from."

"I should've done something…"

"Don't, Ichigo. You always were more worried about everyone else than yourself. You forget, you grew up a human among demons… they can take care of themselves."

"But I can…"

"No, honey. Your life in on the line now, not theirs. Remember that," she warns. "This world doesn't protect you from their ire, they will kill you."

"Grimmjow won't let them," Ichigo states confidently. "He loves me, he'll protect me."

"Oh, I'm sure he will… but I worry how far he'll go to do so."

"What do you mean?"

She shakes her head, a sad smile on her lips as she leans forward to kiss her child on the cheek. As she moves away, the blood pours in and Ichigo's twisted reality comes with it. The bed within the secluded room is where he stays, quickly clambering onto it and curling into the fetal position in the middle. The voices scream at him, his mother's no longer among them, and he cries within his tormented soul.

"Grimmjow… I need you," he whispers into the growing dark.

Grimmjow paces his room like a caged panther, growling in irritation as his eyes continuously travel to Ichigo. The orangette is lying upon his bed, the covers pulled over him and his hands upon his chest. He's so still… so very still… he could almost be mistaken for dead if not for the slight rise and fall of his chest. Pantera is trying to talk the elders down from condemning the poor succubus to death, using the fact Grimmjow could easily kill them all as a trump card, and Aizen is beside her as always. He trails back to the bed, sitting in the chair beside it and leaning his elbows on the mattress.

"Ichigo, please wake up," he murmurs. "I need you to come back to me."

He gets no answer, his heart tightening in its grief as he reaches out to caress his mate's cheek. The bedroom door creaks open and Pantera walks in, an air of uncertainty about her. At the strange aura from his mother, Grimmjow looks up. His hand unconsciously grips Ichigo's, the larger male twining their fingers.

"What do you have to tell me?" he asks.

"Grimm, honey, I tried," she murmurs. "I really did. They promised to wait for him to wake, but he'll still have a trial."

"They'll condemn him!" Grimmjow snaps. "They're the judge, jury, and executioner! This is bullshit!"

"I know, sweetheart."

"I won't let them! He's mine!" Grimmjow snarls out. "He may not mean enough to anyone else to go up against the elders, but I'll damn well take them all down! Fuck the consequences!"

"Young man, you will hold your tongue when speaking to me," Pantera hisses. "I love you very much and I'll do all I can to keep this mate with you, but you need to calm down! I've bought myself time to think, that's all I need. Pray I think of something before he wakes."

"… I'm sorry, mom," he murmurs.

She smiles softly at him, patting his head affectionately before sitting on the mattress. Her eyes cast a gaze over Ichigo's form, the small male like a vulnerable child upon the bed. She sends the two one last look, getting up and leaving them be. Grimmjow follows her with his eyes, tempted to join her and knowing he can't leave his mate. His cell phone rings and he picks it up without thought.

"Hello?" he questions.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" a deep voice questions.

Grimmjow sits up, curiosity and wariness filling him. His sixth sense tells him this person isn't to be trusted, yet they haven't said anything to draw about his rage at the moment. He takes a deep breath, releasing it simply to garner his more calm side, and then answers the other person on the phone.

"Yeah, who the hell is this?"

"Such a charming young demon, aren't you? I'll get straight to the point. It would seem your precious mate is in danger of death, are you going to allow that?"

"Of course not!"

"I may have a suggestion for you. The throne is vacant and you seem to be born of a powerful lineage… one that can easily gain the title of demon king."

"Wait… I know you! You're the fucker that tried to take Ichi from me! What did you do to him?"

Grimmjow is on his feet now, trying his best to withhold the need to pounce on something and attack it. He forces the urge down to one of pacing, his rage building at the thought that his man is the one that caused all this. If he hadn't of attacked Ichigo, the smaller male wouldn't have gotten so emotional and shut down… he wouldn't have broadcast his power to the whole of the demon council of elders.

"You know what you have to do in order to protect your mate," Jin comments almost happily. "With the title of demon king, the lot of them will be yours to rule! You'll bring about a new era for the altered demons like us."

The statement catches Grimmjow off guard, the blue haired demon hardly noting when the line goes dead. All this chaos… all those massacres and deaths… all of it was for the rights of altered demons. In trying to gain status in the demon world, they condemned their own kind.

* * *

><p>*cue dramatic music* Awesomeness! XD Things are getting great! As I said before, I'll start the countdown on the next update! Only 22 chapters in all and we're on 15! It'll be sad to see it end, but it's making room for more! =D On to a completely random thought... Do you have any idea how addictive Kindle games are? OMG! I think they're as addictive as rated M GrimmIchi fics! That's freaking addictive!<p>

Shiro: Ya talkin' 'bout that fuckin' Angry Birds game? That game sucks!

Vae: No, but you're totally right! Those stupid green pigs are so mocking me! DX

Ichi: Okay, before someone blows a vein, how about you get off the topic and tell us what to expect in the next update? *bland look*

Vae: ... Fine. I do believe in the next chapter Shiro is out of commision and Grimmjow is forced to take the challenge for the throne!

Grimm: Whoa, wait a minute! People die in that challenge! D8

Vae: Yeah =) You'll have so much fun! XD


	17. Chapter 16

This was the winner! =D I guess Grimm's impending doom won over in the end ^^; I suppose I didn't explain well enough in the last chapter, but Jin wants Grimmjow to take the throne because his goal is to bring about a better life for altered demons like them. He knows Grimmjow is an altered demon, but he also knows Grimm has the best chance of completing the test. I hope that helps. =)

Shiro: Would've been better if ya 'xplained it in the last chapter.

Vae: I tried! It's not my fualt I didn't do it well enough! _I_ knew what was going on!

Shiro: Yer the writer, not the reader! Duh! *rolls eyes*

Vae: So mean to me T^T

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

Ichigo is still out when Grimmjow wakes the next morning, his mother pacing the living room like a caged predator ready to kill. Aizen is overseeing his club with Gin until Ichigo is awake, something he's actually grateful for. When he steps out of the bedroom, Pantera's eyes are on him instantly. She takes a few steps toward him, stopping only inches from reach, and pulls him into a tight hug.

"How is he?" she asks.

"… Still not awake. Mom, I… I don't know what to do."

"Don't worry, honey, I'm working on it."

"I got a phone call from the one that attacked him," he informs after a short internal debate. "Last night, he called. I don't know how he got my number, but… Mom, he told me I had no other choice but to challenge the throne. He said I could bring in a new era from altered demons."

She's quiet for a long time, her body stiff and unmoving. The only thing that tells him she's still there with him, being the intense feeling of bloodlust that accompanies her furious breathing. Her eyes glow in her rage, the audacity this man had to call her child breaking whatever hold she had on her temper.

"I'll fucking kill him!" she roars.

"Mom… he's right," Grimmjow points out. "I have no choice now… I have to challenge the throne to protect my mate. Altered demon or not, if one can overcome the challenge… they're worthy of leading the demons."

"It's too dangerous, honey."

"I don't care. If I don't do this… I'll lose him forever."

Pantera doesn't say a word; she knows how ruthless the elders can be. Ichigo is a special demon indeed if he can without the form of a human for so long, which only leads to two paths… experimentation or death. Grimmjow realizes Jin never wanted control of the throne… he just wanted an altered demon sitting upon it. He feels infuriated being used like this, more so at the fact Ichigo was used as bait and is now lost to him in his coma. He heads back into the room, sitting beside Ichigo's bed and grasping the cold hand within both of his.

"Ichigo, I don't know if you can hear me but… I need to tell you this," he starts. "I have to challenge the throne, Ichi. I need to protect you and that's the only way I can. If I don't do this, you won't survive the elders' judgment. You mean so much to me; I can't live without you… I'd risk my own wellbeing to keep you beside me. I know you don't want me doing this, but… I'm sure you'll forgive me when you wake up."

Ichigo's brow wrinkles in his sleep, a whimper tumbling from his lips as his hand tightens around Grimmjow's. The incubus take a sharp breath in, his cyan orbs widening at the show of consciousness. Ichigo seems to be having a nightmare, yet he hasn't fallen as deeply as Grimmjow is used to seeing. He takes his free hand and caresses his mate's cheek, leaning forward to kiss his lips before pulling away.

"I'll come back to you, I swear it."

He lets go of the gripping hand, missing the tear that slides down Ichigo's cheek as he retreats out the door. His mother will watch over Ichigo in his stead, but he'll be taking Gin and Shiro with him. He has a mission for the two that cannot result in failure.

Gin is sitting at the bar when Grimmjow locates him, Shiro lounging on his lap. It's not difficult to see that Shiro is taking his twin's absence rather badly, the other appearing a tad more gaunt while bags are beginning to form beneath his dull gold eyes. He catches sight of the blue haired demon, the younger incubus on his feet in seconds.

"How's Ichi?" he asks. "Is he 'wake yet?"

"No. I came for something else… Follow me," he orders.

Gin stands and ushers his mate after Grimmjow, the trio headed up to the office. Once they're safe within the quiet area, Grimmjow turns to see his father sitting behind the desk. Aizen looks up at the sound of the door opening, brown eyes full of curiosity and a little bit of hope.

"He's not awake yet," Grimmjow murmurs. "But… I have something to tell you."

"Go ahead," Aizen comments.

"… I'm challenging the thrown."

Shiro is confused, he's never heard that phrase before and doesn't know what it means, yet the look on Gin's face tells him it's not a good thing. Aizen is standing so fast, his chair topples backward. His eyes are panicked, yet his face is held neutral.

"I won't allow this," he states.

"This is the only way to keep Ichigo safe, dad," he frowns. "I have to do this. I've already spoke to mom, she's watching Ichigo while I take on the challenge."

"Grimmjow…"

"You won't talk me out of it. Now please… I need to speak with Gin and Shiro alone."

Aizen, though not happy about it, strides to the door and exits in a huff. Once he's gone, Grimmjow rights the chair and sits down. He steeples his fingers before him, eyes hard and cold as he lays his chilled gaze upon his friend and brother-in-law.

"What's up, Grimmy?" Gin wonders. "I ain't seen that look on yer face since ya were challenged by one a the elders… didn' ya massacre 'em?"

"I did," Grimmjow nods. "They were no match for me and I wasn't looking for a second challenge somewhere along the way."

"So… who's challengin' ya now?" Shiro questions quietly.

"His name is Jin, the one behind the bank massacre all those years back…"

"The bank massacre!" Shiro gasps. "Does Ichi know?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Ichi was there," Shiro frowns. "He watched our ma and everyone in the bank die! He was only li'l kid! If Jin told 'im, that might a been what pushed 'im inta his coma."

"That fucker killed yer ma?" Gin asks.

"Yeah, 'parently. What ya want us ta do ta 'im?"

"He's almost as old as the elders,' Grimmjow warns. "He's also an altered demon. I want him out of the way before I get through the challenge, I can't chance him trying to hurt Ichigo again."

"Don' worry, we'll make sure ya don' have ta worry' bout 'im no more," Grim smiles widely.

Shiro cheers inwardly, ready to go and already turning for the door… until a shock slams into him like a speeding truck. He gasps at the feeling, his legs buckling as his eyes roll into the back of his head. The last thing he hears is Gin's voice yelling his name, the last thing he feels is his mate catching him before he can hit the floor.

Ichigo is beneath the blanket on the bed within his mind, the covers drawn over his head as he curls beneath them. He's mumbling to himself, trying to forget the scene that surrounds him, when a hand grips his shoulder. Ichigo bolts upright screaming, the one that grasped him screaming just as loud. Once they both calm down, a hand to both their chests as they attempt to stop the erratic thumping of their hearts.

"Shiro? What the hell are you doing here!" Ichigo snaps. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"The fuck ya talkin' 'bout? Yer the one that scared me!" the snowy haired demon growls. "Is this where ya been all this time?"

"… Yeah," Ichigo admits sadly.

Shiro sits on the bed with his twin, holding him much like he does when he visits. This place is an evil place, a place of darkness and suffering for his twins. Shiro has known of Ichigo's nightmares since the first night they manifested, as he was constantly pulled into them as well. He's also noticed that this place also acts as his own safe haven, the many screams and pleas coupled with the blood never having bothered him much… he's always been colder than Ichigo when it came to his heart.

"It wasn't like this before," Ichigo murmurs. "Mom was here… she spoke with me. She said that she had been here since the massacre, that this is my gateway to the demon's realm. She told me it was damaged and my body is taking it's time in fixing it."

"Ya spoke wit ma?" Shiro asks in shock.

"I did. She said this place was twisted by my memories, that it's not really supposed to look like this… but I see it like this. After she finished talking to me… it changed back to this. I've been trapped here ever since."

Shiro looks around the familiar room, noting the differences right away. The floor is tiled now, a counter or two along the walls, and there are a few dirty windows. The place looks like a bank in the making, which means that's the form their gateway will take before changing to match their personality. He's heard of gateways, yet he's never come across his own… now he knows why. His gateway is shared with his brother, but it was damaged and neither was able to use it. This is why he was pulled into Ichigo's nightmares all the time, why he knew without a doubt when his brother would get trapped here.

"How much longer will this take?" Ichigo sighs. "I need to get back! Grimmjow is going to do something stupid!"

"When don' he?" Shiro scoffs.

"I'm not kidding, Shiro! He's going to challenge the throne; no one ever lives through doing that! You have to stop him!"

"Ichi… I can'. I'm stuck here, too."

Ichigo can only stare at his older twin, disbelief easy to read on his face. His heart, once filled with hope… after the bout of terror he experienced… now crashing in a burning mass of metal and victims. Shiro stays at his side, watching as the room around them slowly warps into what it should be… no longer damaged by Ichigo's youthful trauma.

Gin holds Shiro's limp body close to him, running a hand through snowy locks as panic grips his heart. Just like Ichigo, Shiro has completely shut down. Grimmjow knows this is big; this is connected to his mate in some way. His fingers are dialing his phone immediately, calling up the only person that might know anything about these happenings… Kisuke Urahara.

Pantera is humming to herself as she watches over Ichigo, the succubus ready to kill any who venture too close. The elders aren't ignorant of this personality trait, making certain to keep a wide berth around the dangerous demon. When the door slams open, however, she's on her feet and baring fang. Grimmjow hurries into the area, calling out to her in order to still her bloodlust.

"Mom! We got another one for you to watch," he comments. "Kisuke will be her shortly… he'll know what's going on."

"You hope he'll know," she corrects flatly.

She watches as Gin carries in an identical demon to Ichigo, her elegant brow rising in curiosity as Shiro is gently lain beside Ichigo. Gin kisses his forehead after brushing back his bangs, his face somber and serious for once.

"This is his brother?" Pantera wonders.

"Yeah. He's a twin… the younger one."

"A twin altered demon?" she gasps. "Grimmjow, there has never, in the history of incubuses and succubae, been a case of twin altered demons. This changes everything; the elders will not allow them to live!"

"Then I really have no other choice," he sighs. "I have to challenge the throne… I have to take the title of demon king."

Gin flinches at the comment once more, his normal smile gone to be replaces by a worried frown. He and Grimmjow grew up together; they aren't closer to anyone more than they are each other. If he were to lose his friend… it'd be like losing Shiro or a part of himself. He stands, setting his icy gaze onto the only person he'd ever trust with his life and his mate.

"I'll do it in yer place," he remarks.

"No. I have the chance to pull through this, Gin," Grimmjow argues. "I won't let you go to your death. Besides, I already gave you your mission. Gather the others, they'll help you, but under no circumstances are you to follow me. Do you understand?"

"… Yeah, I got it," he murmurs glumly. "But ya better get yer ass back here soon."

"I promise."

There's a knock at the door, Pantera moving swiftly to answer it while the males stay beside their mates. Before she even gets halfway to the door, she catches the powerful aura of her visitor. It's not normal for demons to broadcast their identity, so she's grateful they thought to as she pulls the door open. Kisuke stands on the other side, a worried expression on his features, and Yorouchi is right behind him with a scowl on her face.

"How are they?" he asks immediately.

"Both are unconscious and in bed," Pantera murmurs. "Please, come in. I don't want the elders learning that Ichigo has a twin."

"They already know, but they believe the altered gene only touched Ichigo," he waves off seriously. "I never told them the circumstances of their conception; that was for me and Masaki to know alone."

They're led to the bedroom, Grimmjow and Gin stepping aside for the older demon to check over his nephews. After a few long moments, he turns to Grimmjow curiously. There's a question in his eyes, yet he seems reluctant to ask it.

"Grimmjow, have you ever been inside Ichigo's dreams?"

"The first night I met him, then once more when I felt Shiro head in there."

"What did it look like?"

"… A room. No windows, but a bed. A lot of blood, screaming… sin," he comments thoughtfully. "Ichigo was scared, so I went to him."

"That is his damaged gateway," Yorouchi gasps. "No one but Shiro has managed to reach it before, because they share it. How did you get in there?"

"I don't know," he answers honestly.

"Why is the gateway damaged and how do you know this?" Pantera questions.

"I saw Ichigo speaking with Masaki in a vision," he admits. "She explained it all to him. Yorouchi had a feeling earlier, which led to me believing this premonition has come to pass."

"So? Why won't he wake?"

"Ichigo's gateway was damaged by his mother's death," he sighs. "His fear of demons and the act he witnessed… being the massacre… jammed his gateway and twisted it into a nightmare. His growing emotions pertaining to the rules he was taught, but never should've adhered to, and his need to protect everyone only made things worse. Shiro had no such emotions, he grew up thinking he was an incubus, so he was unaffected by the nightmarish realm that kept them in limbo at night. He thought it was simply a strange dream. His body collapsed because of an overabundance of quarreling emotions, but he's yet to wake because of his gateway mending itself. After it got halfway through, it needed Shiro present to continue. After all… Shiro is the other half of Ichigo's soul."

"Fascinating," Pantera breathes. "Have you any clue how to speed up this process?"

"No. I really don't' think it's a good idea anyway. I've yet to figure out how to protect Ichigo and Shiro from the elders, so them staying asleep is the best option at the moment," he murmurs.

"I know how to protect them," Grimmjow comments. "I have to go now, please watch over my mate."

Pantera nods, watching Grimmjow walk off… most likely never to return. Kisuke frowns deeply as the front door slams shut, his eyes are downcast and worry plays along his features. She knows the implication of the gaze without much prompting, her cyan orbs pinning Kisuke with a level glare that demands answers.

"I'm so sorry, Pantera," he murmurs. "I can't see anything past Grimmjow walking into the challenge."

Her heart stops, her blood going cold at the admission, and she fights back the tears that want to fall. Her little boy, the child she's clung to since realizing he was an altered demon, may not survive. She was so positive he would make it, yet she may have just supported him walking to his death.

* * *

><p>And there goes Grimm-kitty! Off into the dark unknown, possibly to never return! Good thing you guys already know I don't like character death, huh? Then again... this part of the fic may be very close to breaking that rule ^^; Anyway! Onto something else before I give it all away! =D Quick! Shiro, think of something to change the subject! D8<p>

Shiro: Uh... A reader brought up how interestin' it would be ta make the dominant preggers 'stead a Ichi? *shrugs*

Grimm: ... 0o

Ichi: I like that idea! ^o^

Grimm: ... 0o

Shiro: Hmm... I think I might a broke 'im. *pokes Grimm's cheek*

Vae: It's okay, he'll snap out of it eventually. *waves off* As always, the pool is waiting on your review!

Ichi: You get to choose between 'Demon of My Nightmares' and 'Hacking My Heart'! But hopefully there'll be a few new fics to choose from by the next update! =)

Shiro: Grimm? Grimm-kitty! *waves hand in front of Grimm's face*

Grimm: ... 0o

Vae: Oh, just leave him!


	18. Chapter 17

This was the winner! Sorry to those that wanted my other fic T^T I'd also like to put out there that I had a brilliant idea! There just might be one more fic on the way! Oh no... I'm going to get swamped again! ToT Oh! Before I forget, BlackDeadAngel is looking for authors to collaberate their ideas with. If anyone is interested, just send a PM to them =)

Shiro: Yeah, 'cause I don' want ya botherin' Vae when she's writin'! D=

Vae: Shiro! Don't talk to the readers like that!

Shiro: ... How do ya want me ta talk ta 'em? =p

Vae: *puts Shiro in sleeperhold* On with the fic! =D

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

Grimmjow stares at the gaping entrance to the caves, known to be sacred to demons since their race began… rumored to be the birthplace of the first demon king that walked out at the dawn of knights and dragons. It's been said there are certain traits the demon king needs to show, yet none are born with them. Pantera was different; she could rise above anything and still can. His cyan orbs turn back onto those that threaten his mate's life, returning to the cave's mouth before he takes a deep breath. Releasing it, Grimmjow begins to take that first step into the cave.

"Jaegerjaques," Yamamoto comments to still him. "Before you attempt this… tell my why you're doing so after all this time."

"Ichigo is my life," he admits. "I will do anything to keep him safe."

"This will not change out decision…"

"It damn well better," Grimmjow snarls. "I won't be a pushover when I come out of that cave."

"You're so arrogant," Soi Fon scoffs. "Just like your mother. What makes you think you'll live through this when even elders have been killed?"

"… I made a promise to my mate," he states with iron clad resolve. "I won't break that promise to him; I will get back to him."

Before the elders can say anything more, Grimmjow turns and steps into the caves… lost within the pitch that fills it. Although they know all dealings traditionally stop when one enters the sacred caverns, Yamamoto isn't about to allow a possible threat to their way of living to continue. If Grimmjow does manage to complete the task at hand, he'll keep Ichigo around to taint their bloodline further and that simply isn't an option.

Gin paces the room; eyes open minutely as they sweep across the gathered gang. Hallibel, Nelliel, Stark, Szayel, Nnoitra, and Ulquiorra… all of them connected to Grimmjow in one way or another, and all of them dangerous demons in their own right. Nelliel may be a human born, but she's powerful in a fight thanks to her mother's teachings.

"'Kay, here's how this is gonna go down," he frowns. "Nell, ya gotta stay here an' watch the club wit yer dad. Ya know what Grimm will do if we leave yer dad ta his own devices."

"Yeah, yeah," she huffs. "Once again, I'm left behind."

"He'll make it up ta ya," Gin waves off. "Ulquiorra, I need ya ta locate Jin an' his gang. Grimm wants 'im rubbed out… permanently. Once ya locate 'im, Nnoi an' Szayel will double check the location. Stark, yer the sniper. I'll take Hall an' the others once we figure out an attack plan. Nell, ya'll be helpin' Ulqui figure that out."

"Got it!"

"… Do you truly believe Grimmjow will pull through this challenge?" Ulquiorra questions after a moment.

"He made a promise ta his bitch," Gin shrugs. "Ya know how he is when he makes a promise."

The raven nods in understanding, remembering the lengths to which Grimmjow went to keep his promises in the past. Nothing will stop him from returning to Ichigo, which is most likely the reason he made the promise in the first place.

Grimmjow's gaze cuts through the darkness, torches along the walls lighting up instantly with just his presence. A shimmering figure in an old mirror engraved with runes along the side catches his attention, the blue haired demon moving carefully closer. He notes that there are seven separate openings leading to seven separate caverns, yet he's uncertain what they're for. He hopes it isn't some sort of guessing game, maze, or perhaps a 'choose your own challenge' type of thing.

"Yet another challenger for my throne?" a male voice comments.

Grimmjow stops, eyes caught by the figure in the mirror. The voice echoes around him, a strange sensation prickling along his skin and raising the hair on the back of his neck. A thick shield has covered the exit, blocking the way out and locking him within this area. He gazes upon the man watching him, his body aged to the point he appears to be a sorcerer from medieval times.

"Your name, brave demon."

"My name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," he states.

"I remember a woman that crossed my path long ago," the old man muses thoughtfully. "She was young and ambitious… and powerful. She could've taken the throne, but she was pregnant and I would not allow her to take the tests."

"Pregnant?" Grimmjow questions. "Mom never told me she came here; she always said she thought titles were pointless."

"Ah… then she was pregnant with you. You are special, I can tell. Once you begin the test, you cannot leave. There are seven rooms within these caverns; there is a challenge in each room. Should you survive the first, you'll immediately go to the next. There will be no time for rest. Before you begin, however, I will ask you the same question I asked your mother… For what reason do you wish for this title?"

"… My mate is an altered demon, as is his older twin brother," Grimmjow sighs. "If I don't succeed here, the elders will put them to death. I can't have that. I'm nothing without my mate."

"Just like your mother. Only the two of you have stood before me with an honorable reason for challenging my throne," the old man smiles. "Step into the first room and face your first challenge, brave demon."

Grimmjow nods in thanks, walking over to the furthest doorway and stopping. It's quiet within the area, a cold wind drifting from the opening and drawing a shiver from the demon. Slowly, he steps into the room and feels that shield locking him in once more. There are no torches within this room, nothing to light the way, yet it hardly bothers him. His eyes cut through the darkness as easily as a feline's would. He moves deeper into the large room, catching a clatter of stones that has his body stilling.

"Grimmjow," a familiar voice comments.

"Stark?" he questions. "What the hell are you doing here? I thought I told Gin to…"

"He's here as well… we're your challenges."

"I don't understand."

"In order to be a great leader, you have to make sacrifices," Stark states lazily. "Those closest to you will be the ones you have to sacrifice."

Grimmjow stands perfectly still, gaping at the other before him. A frown mars his lips, his nose taking in a deep breath as he sniffs the air. On his tongue is the subtle bland flavor of the sin sloth, his eyes narrowing as his nose fails to catch the accustomed scent of his friend.

"You're not really Stark," he growls. "Stark smells of evergreen and menthol, but you… your scent is of grave soil."

"You're more perceptive than the others that have stepped through that door," the faux Stark chuckles with a demented smile. "But it doesn't matter, I still look like your friend and he'll still be injured from your attacks. Perhaps not fatally, but you never know what he's up to when the pain causes him to hesitate."

"Fucker!" Grimmjow snarls. "You'll wish you'd never stepped before me when I finish with you!"

"You really think you'll get out of here? I'm a true demon; one conjured by the first demon king! You don't have the power and experience I have garnered, boy! And you certainly don't have the ability to destroy me… when you haven't the desire to move!"

Grimmjow can't question the thing before him, as it's too late. The area is filled with a haze of fog, not thick enough to hinder vision. It throws the blue haired male off, as he doesn't know what the point of it is… and then he can feel his eyes drooping. He finally catches the bleached bones scattered about the floor, along the walls and propped against boulders… all in positions of slumber.

*Fuck, * he muses. *This fog… it makes you sleep yourself to death! *

His body falls forward, stumbling as he tries to force himself back up… he can't. The Stark double cackles, his voice no longer smooth and deep. The edge of insanity deep within the cracked and distorted voice, high pitched and warbled in its tone. Grimmjow's eyes close, the darkness so close to taking him… when he feels the pull of his spirit leaving his body and sees his mate locked within that horrid nightmare room.

"What the hell? How'd I get here?"

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo questions eagerly.

The orange haired male turns to look straight at him. Shiro is sleeping on the bed, yet Ichigo has been gazing upon the mending room avidly. It's much cleaner now, probably about a third of the way through its transformation. This tells Grimmjow he most likely doesn't have much more time. Ichigo's been too worried about his mate's wellbeing to rest, his soul literally calling to Grimmjow and forcing him to meet the other here.

"Grimmjow… you came," Ichigo smiles. "I called you; I tried so hard to get back to you… Are you finished? Are you on your way home?"

"… Ichi… the challenge has me sleeping to death," he sighs. "I didn't expect that… I…"

"Then wake up!" he snaps. "If you don't come back to me, I'll gladly let the elders kill me… just to get back to you. They don't know about Shiro, he'll be fine, but I need you!"

"Ichigo…"

"If you die and they allow me to live, I'll kill myself anyway! I can't live with your blood on my hands!" the younger male cries in frustration. "Maybe those in the bank, maybe the other victims I couldn't help, but not yours! This time… it really will be my fault."

"It won't, this was my choice," Grimmjow comments.

"Grimm, you're so stupid!" Ichigo bawls. "You never would've thought to do this if it weren't for me! I love you and I don't want to live without you! I'll never find another that treats me like you do, please don't make me suffer your loss! Just get the fuck up and be the dominant asshole I know you can be!"

He's yelling by the time he's finished, Shiro awake and staring at him like he's completely nuts. When he catches the sight of Grimmjow standing just beyond the veil of a shield that's always containing this room, he understands the implications of Ichigo's panic stricken speech.

"Ichi… I thought I could do this," he sighs. "But…"

"Ya can!" Shiro frowns. "Ya better! I ain't gonna be fuckin' happy if ya lead my twin ta his fuckin' death! Aunt Yorouchi trusted ya an' do did I! Don' make me sorry I did!"

"It's not that easy!"

"Nothing worth fighting for is ever easy, Grimmjow," Ichigo scoffs. "I trusted you when I let you mark me. You swore you'd take care of me and that you loved me! Try harder, damn it!"

He can feel his mate's despair, the bubble of pain and sadness overwhelming him. He takes a shaky breath, feeling the longing and love within Ichigo's soul through their bond. Grimmjow can't speak, yet nods toward his lover. This is why he undertook this test… because Ichigo is worth it. He smiles at the smaller male, the affection shining in his eyes enough to bring happy tears to his lover.

"I won't fail you, Kitten," he smiles joyously. "I guess I just needed to remember why I was doing this. Thanks for the kick in pants."

"If ya don' make it, I'll give ya a real kick in the pants!" Shiro snarls as he shakes his fist. "Right in yer fuckin' balls!"

Grimmjow laughs, shaking his head in humor. The pull on his spirit that keeps him there is gone, his demonic form thrust back into his own lethargic body. The image of his tearful mate is still fresh within his mind, drawing forth his resolve. His power billows out, slamming into the creature and throwing them backward. His power radiates from his every pore, pulsing with his every breath, and the Stark doppelganger knows he's in trouble.

"I don't have time to play your games," Grimmjow hisses. "My mate needs me!"

"You'd harm your friend for nothing more than the chance to die in another chamber?"

"No. I'll harm my friend for the chance to finish this damn challenge and head home to my mate!" Grimmjow states. "I thought I could do this without using my power, but I was wrong. I'll expend every last ounce of it if it means I get to see Ichigo again."

He leaps for the creature imitating his friend, quickly remembering he'll harm the real Stark if he injures this one. He's also quite aware of the time Stark did something of the sort to him. Drunken for one night and cornered by a gang out for blood and Stark thinks offering to shoot him was a good idea! So one can only imagine how much satisfaction he's going to get from this. He pulls back his fist, ramming it into his opponent's face hard enough to send them slamming into the wall. Unlike others that have challenged this creature, Grimmjow is in his element. With the sin of sloth filling every nook and cranny of this cavern, it's empowering the blue haired demon even more. It seeps into his veins and feeds him without any prompting from Grimmjow himself.

Claws lengthen upon Grimmjow's fingers, his canines sharpening as a tail grows out of the base of his spine. He's in his incubus form now, small horns adorning his temples as his cyan orbs glow brightly, and this is a form he's only taken once before. Even when visiting the realm of demons or a victim's nightmares Grimmjow stays in a human form, yet during battle this is the one he favors… it has more built in weaponry. Whereas it's normally skirmishes between incubi and succubae that has him changing forms, Grimmjow prefers to avoid such transformations… it means he's stooped low enough to actually draw on a fourth of his power. He charges for the lazy creation once more, springing onto them as his claws tear into crumbling flesh. This is the easy one, he can tell, but he's known for his quick kills. His canines dig into the creature's neck, tearing a chunk out and hisses in fury when a lazy fist strikes his jaw.

"They will only grow more difficult the further you get," the fake Stark warns as cracks spread upon his darkening skin.

"I'm prepared."

The fog dissipates and the body grasped in his muddy claws begins to falls away, a shriek of anger upon the air that threatens to make Grimmjow's sensitive ears bleed. He lets go of the defeated creature, clasping his hands over his ears and hissing unfavorably at the cause of his pain. Once they're completely disintegrated, Grimmjow hurries past the dropped shield. The taste of sloth still lingers upon the air there, conveying there is no defeating these creations for the simple fact the tests must always remain.

The location has been found, not too far from the sacred caverns Grimmjow now challenges the throne in. Stark is setting up his position, Gin beside him as they go over the plan. He's just about to climb into the hunting platform they've placed, when a searing pain lights up his torso and neck. He gasps, gripping the pained areas as he crouches.

"What's wrong, Stark?" Hallibel questions in fear.

"I… I don't know," he remarks.

"Grimmjow," Ulquiorra frowns. "I've questioned Pantera upon these trials once before, it's been a hobby of mine since I was a fledgling… they're brutal. I've heard that they force the one taking them to sacrifice those closest to him for the good of the test. While I'm positive he won't actually kill us… I'm pretty certain those he faces will appear as us and apparently we'll feel when they're destroyed."

"He had to be that brutal," Stark sighs after the pain subsides. "I knew he still held a grudge from that time I shot him."

"Well… it wasn' very nice," Gin points out. "I know I would've kicked yer ass way worse."

"He basically mangled my look-a-like," Stark frowns. "How much worse would you have done?"

"… Good point. Let's get after these rogues for Grimm gets done."

"And if one of us feels the effects Stark just did?"

Gin shrugs uncaringly, obviously telling them deal with it to the best of their abilities without words. He's never been a man of many serious words, always one to joke and laugh. Unfortunately, with Shiro out as well as Ichigo, he's no joking mood. They fear he'll be highly brutal with those that caused this rift between himself and his mate. He may not have marked Shiro, but he'll damn well get revenge for him. Without another thought, the group slinks into the brush and toward their targets.

* * *

><p>Ooooooooh, things are getting intersting! =D Then again... I said that last update. Sorry, no new fics to put in the pool. Still just a choice between Demon and Hacking ^^; Although, my wonderful idea will most likely have a couple chapters finished by the end of the day! I won't even give you guys a hint of it though, it's going to be a surprise! *doesn't want to admit you don't get clues because she hasn't figured out a title yet* First to review... awe, you guys already know what I'm gonna say. *sighs in defeat*<p>

Grimm: *pats Vae on back* Don't worry, you're not getting too predictable yet.

Ichi: *tries to help cheer Vae up* Yeah! I'm sure no one can guess what you're going to write next! Besides, they never saw that test coming. Trust me! =)

Vae: *unabel to resist melting beneath Ichi's smile* You guys are cheaters. T^T


	19. Chapter 18

Wow, this must be getting rather interesting if you guys keep picking it ;p I've decided not to add anymore chapters to my pool yet, I'm just starting the next pool. I managed to finish the majority of my outline, so I'll be able to start my book again! Yea! =D Anyway, I'd also like to comment that I found an awesome site to move on to (just in case) until I receive the invite to join An Archive Of Our Own (which is supposed to be just as good as FF without all the rules). I'll be on Mibba. It not only contains fanfic, but also original work! =)

Shiro: NOOOOOOOOOO! We're leaving! ToT

Vae: Uh... I said 'just in case'. That means it's a backup site. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: We made so many wonderful friends! I don' wanna go!

Ichi: Shiro, she said we're not leaving. It's just in case we have to.

Shiro: I had so many things I wanted ta do! So many people I wanted ta piss off!

Grimm: Someone just knock him out! =(

Vae: Will do! =D *hits Shiro over the head with dictionary*

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

The next room is lit with torches like the main room, the glowing orange pulse of power blocking his way out. He can see that gold and jewels line the walls, skeletons scattered among the piles or draped over statues. Some are even still held in that last pose, gripping a jewel embedded into the walls. The first thing he does, having caught on to how this game works, is suck in a breath to taste the air… it's tart.

"Greed," he murmurs. "How about that. I wonder which of my friends they'll take the form of."

"Well, ain't it obvious?"

Grimmjow turns quickly, frowning at the sight of his silver haired companion. This game isn't pulling punches, he can see that now. From a friend he knew for only a few years, to one of the closest friends he has… and one he sent on a deadly mission. Should he harm this look-a-like like he did the last, Gin could falter and it could cause his death.

"I never saw Gin as a greedy person," he muses aloud.

"Greed takes many forms," the doppelganger comments. "He is greedy when it comes ta his precious mate's attention."

"… True, but… aren't we all?"

"Ya think yer gonna save the life a yer mate by bein' trapped in here? Don' ya think the elders are gonna try ta kill 'im while yer here?"

"They wouldn't dare!"

The being that looks so like Gin shrugs, that smile that stretches from ear to ear… one that Grimmjow once found comfort in… has now struck him with the fear Gin draws from his enemies. It's not something he had expected to ever be on this end of. After he had finished the personification of Sloth, Grimmjow had contained his power once more. Now, however, he's about to unleash his incubus form to take down this imposter. Before he gets the chance, that same fog drifts in and he's expecting sleep… yet he realizes the jewels are looking more and more enticing. Grimmjow catches the glint of a diamond among the piles, a wedding ring fit for a queen, and he just knows he has to have it. Unfortunately, he has to have it for Ichigo and that thought strikes him hard. Ichigo isn't the type to be swayed by expensive jewelry and fancy gifts, he's simpler than that, and Grimmjow forces himself out of his stupor.

He's only inches from touching the ring, the heavy scent of poison assaulting his nose. He pulls away quickly, hissing in distaste and turning to face the creature. They seem mildly impressed he broke free of the temptation, however they don't seem worried. Grimmjow pulls enough of his power for his claws, yet the glitters gems around him practically sing for his attention. The fog is getting thicker, heavier with the creature's ability and amplifying Grimmjow's near nonexistent greed. He grasps his head, stumbling a bit as he searches for his target. Movement from his left, a flash of silver… both hair and blade. He counters the blade with his claws, thrusting his free hand forward and almost hesitating before his claws burst through the earthen head that's taken Gin's shape.

"I'm sorry, my friend," Grimmjow murmurs. "I can only hope you're not in a position to really get hurt."

He drops his demon form once more, standing as he watches the fake Gin crumble to dust and rejoin the earth beneath his feet. Once more, the tart taste of greed clings to his tongue as he steps out of the cavern and into the main hall… the next room only a few steps from his current position.

Gin and the others made to corner their targets… but became the ones to fall into a trap. They're surrounded by many faceless rogues not powerful enough to challenge the great ancients, yet all are ready to lay down their lives for this man named Jin. That's when Gin doubles over in pain, the heat scalding his mind as he screams in agony. Taking the opportune distraction, Stark showers the opposition with bullets. Panic ensues, the lesser altered demons dropping like flies. Soon, only a few are left and Gin is breathing heavily as the pain goes away.

"What the hell happened?" he wonders. "I thought there were more of 'em?"

"There were," Ulquiorra sighs. "You make a wonderful distraction."

"That fuckin' hurt! I'm gonna kill Grimm when he gets back!"

They hear a satisfied, yet humored, chuckle from the leader of these rogues. All eyes on Jin as he stands before those left of his faction. There aren't many, just enough to match their own numbers. Gin takes the lead of his gang, smile stretching coldly upon his lips and sending shivers down their enemies' spines.

"Ya got somethin' ta say?" he wonders jovially.

"He's taking the challenge, isn't he?" Jin asks curiously. "I knew he would. I knew that little bitch of his was the key to get him into that cavern."

"I'll have ya know, that little bitch's brother is my mate!" Gin smiles wider. "An' ya put him in danger as well when ya made Ichi's mind shut down."

"What is he? An altered demon?" the white haired man wonders. "I'm just curious. I've never come across one that's ability was to nullify the power of incubi and succubae."

"… What?" Ulquiorra asks a bit stunned.

"You didn't know? Don't feel bad, I didn't either until he turned out to be immune to my power. He's a strong one, that boy. I should've taken him with me; he would've made a wonderful mate."

"Grimmjow already marked him," Hallibel frowns a bit dangerously.

"That matters little to me, I have ways of blocking that connection… and I could easily overpower him if he's always under the influence of drugs. Even demons aren't immune to that."

She hisses in fury, darting forward and landing a strong roundhouse to Jin's gut. He doubles over in pain, gasping for much needed oxygen as he lays furious eyes on the blonde. Hallibel has always been a martyr for women's rights, especially in the demon world. She's come across far too many succubae lost within a faux love that leaves them empty and abused, more so with the demon born humans used for sex and feeding. Hallibel doesn't take such lip from men, no matter who they may be.

"I suppose that's enough talk for now," Jin frowns.

"Yeah… I s'pose it is," Gin comments darkly.

His eyes peek open, the icy blue so full of cold fury it nearly paralyzes those before him. This is one of Gin's abilities, the reason he rarely opens his eyes for all to see... his orbs are nearly always producing the effect of an evil eye. Usually, it's a special ability one has to call upon. Gin has so much ocular power, however, that it's a permanent thing. Shiro is immune to it, immune to most demonic power just like Ichigo, yet he can't nullify anything. Ichigo is the void, but Shiro is a mirror. Ichigo nullifies, yet his older twin reflects. When Gin looks upon his mate, Shiro reflects his gaze and Gin brushes off the effects. Since his eyes are always in evil eye mode, another's similar ability never bothers him.

"Careful," he comments in a steely tone. "We don' know who Grimm's gonna hurt next, so keep on yer toes! We gotta finish this 'fore he gets out… those er the orders."

A nod from all those behind him, each one leaping into the fray and allowing their opponent to choose them. Jin signals those left, the group surging forward after shaking the feel of Gin's eyes upon them. The silver haired male takes Jin, his deadly orbs studying each of his moves in kind before they circle one another. His time has passed; he needn't worry about getting hurt in battle because of Grimmjow.

Grimmjow isn't feeling tired yet, the kills having been quick enough for him, but his mind is beginning to feel the effects of the fog. His head is pounding, pulsing in time with each beat of his heart, and he just wants to lie down and rest his eyes for a bit. Without hesitating, he steps into the third chamber to the left of the mirror should he be facing it. The overpowering taste of spice assaults his tongue, the male groaning in a mix of pleasure and irritation… pride. This challenge will be made even harder by the fact Grimmjow has too much pride, yet it'll still be amplified by that horrid fog.

"You're not pulling any punches now, are you?" he mutters.

"Not at all."

Another groan from the blue haired incubus, his cyan orbs turning to lie upon Ulquiorra. He knows the other has a fair amount of pride himself, so this one makes more sense than the last. He also can't help the wicked grin that settles upon his lips, as he's aware Ulquiorra can fight through any amount of pain… that revelation coming to him during a battle the other was shot three times in and still dominated.

"Oh… I'm gonna have fun with you."

"I feel it only fair to tell you there are no traps here," the Ulquiorra look-a-like comments monotonously. "You will simply run to your death here."

"Well, how generous of you," Grimmjow states with a feral grin. "For that tidbit of information, I'll share a bit with you as well. I haven't even bothered to use half of my power… and your damn fog only makes me stronger."

"What? How is that possible?"

"I feed off all sins, not just lust," Grimmjow laughs darkly. "All your attempts at tempting me are double sided blades to you. It's a gamble the other two haven't exactly done well on thus far."

"You have a good heart, I'll agree with that… but pride has toppled many that had pure intentions."

Grimmjow rolls his eyes as the fog rolls in, knowing how it'll affect him and betting this particular creature is a talker. He'll try to insult Grimmjow's pride so he'll run into battle heedless of consequences… killing him with a single strike. Grimmjow isn't a novice to this technique, Nelliel and his mother used it on him constantly to tame his temper during sparring matches. Of course, he didn't have this damn fog cluttering his senses.

"You're a very proud man, Grimmjow… but you're pathetic," the creature smirks meanly. "A demon that refuses to use his power… worthless."

"Everyone has their own way of doing things," Grimmjow hisses out.

Already the fog is getting the better of him, his hand twitching with the need to tear this man's throat out. He's not even thinking about the possibility of harming his friend in the process. Grimmjow tries to shake the mist from his head, failing grandly at all but drawing a cold laugh from the image of Ulquiorra.

"And your mate… how can you protect him without the use of your power?"

"I'd do anything for him! I don't care what I would prefer!" Grimmjow snarls. "If that's the only way to keep him safe, I'd do it without thought!"

"You must really care for him," the creature hums to himself in thought.

Grimmjow says nothing, his eyes sweeping around the room in search of a way out. He's only seconds from running into the other for that killing blow, his restraint slowly wearing and ready to snap. Ichigo is a touchy subject, he knows the embodiment of pride realizes that… he won't stop needling the subject and Grimmjow won't be able to keep from attacking. He notes that the skeletons are too many, the total amount of remains to those that actually challenged the throne aren't right… they're clues. Each and every one has a shattered ribcage, signifying a blow to the chest… to the heart. He grins wildly, allowing a little more power to exude than before. His horns are wider apart, his tail slimmer and a bit longer, and the pupils of his eyes aren't as round… but aren't nearly as thin as a feline. His claws are longer, though not by much, and have a slight curve at the tips.

"Congrats," he growls out in a rougher voice. "I'm at half now."

"It won't matter; I'll still end your journey here."

"Let's hear it… what's your next comment? Have you figured out how to kill my patience?"

"Tell me… how does it feel to know he used you as much as you did him?"

That was it, that slight reminder of Shiro's words that sent Ichigo to his coma, that's all it takes. Grimmjow roars quite inhumanly, leaping to tackle the other's smaller form. As he thought, the other makes to thrust his clawed hand through Grimmjow's chest… but his claws bounce off without leaving a mark. Grimmjow laughs, a bloodthirsty and slightly insane sound, and swings his left hand. It catches the doppelganger on the side of the head, those slightly curved claws hooking between the bottom of his eye and his chin. His more animalistic nature taking over at halfway, Grimmjow's free hand gives a palm to the bottom of the creature's chin. The sound of scraping on dirt and gravel echoes in the room, his claws raking down to the others jaw before coming free. It's so fast; the embodiment of pride doesn't have time to utter a sound of pain. As he's dropping from the powerful palm upward, Grimmjow moves into a roundhouse that slams into his midsection. The creature flies backward, gasping in a mixture of surprise and agony as he lands so hard against the stony walls that webs of cracks spread beneath him.

"You can't be… this is too… powerful!" the copy sputters as Grimmjow stalks forward. "Only… only the first king… You can't be!"

"Lights out. I don't have time to play with you," Grimmjow grins maliciously.

He grips the copy's skull, darkness seeping from Grimmjow's entire being as he widens his sharp grin. His grip tightens; the pressure upon the creatures head unbearable. Right before the head within his hand is crushed, the embodiment of pride closes its borrowed green eyes and smirks.

*My king… welcome home. *

That's its last thought before its body is crumbling and rejoining the sacred earth beneath them. Grimmjow's unhinged laughter echoes in the large cavern, his eyes wide and distant in his bloodlust. The memory of his reasons for doing this and the image of his lover buried within his blood addled mind, the only thought at the forefront of his head being 'more'.

Ulquiorra is fighting Jin's second in command, his name being Koga… the only other of Jin's men that happen to be widely known throughout the demon world. The large man swings, fist balled and ready to shatter the smaller male's slight form. Pain rips through Ulquiorra, a violent agony that pulses like fire through his head. He forcibly pushes it aside; intent on making certain he'll have time afterward to tend to the agonizing feeling. He ducks, turning swiftly to land a blow with his leg to Koga's tender side. He's been favoring it within their fight, so Ulquiorra's made it a point to hit it as many times as possible. He's startled when Koga backs away and stands tall, no intention of attacking written upon his relaxed form.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra frowns.

"You're hurt," he comments lightly. "It would be unfair to continue when you have such a disadvantage."

"You're hurt as well, so we're even."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He shrugs, moving back into the fight as Ulquiorra weaves around his blows. He has yet to land a single hit to the smaller male, his frustration mounting as he continues to receive disabling attacks. If he weren't so strong physically, Ulquiorra would've likely killed him by now.

Stark is still within his cover, searching for a clear shot as he lies as still as he does in sleep. Hallibel fights with a red head that appears slightly feminine, yet holds a superior air about him… he's the type of incubus she can't stand, holding women beneath him with a violence only matched by her temper. Ulquiorra takes on the bulky Koga, someone he can handle with ease. Gin is still flowing around Jin's attacks, they two evenly matched although they leave no clear shot through their deadly dance. Nnoitra, on the other hand, is sitting atop the corpse of the man he's already conquered. His height gave him a great advantage, his long arms guiding his hand through their chest before they could get close enough to land a hit. He'd help the others, but they'd get angry with him for interfering… it's a pride thing. Not to mention, incubi and succubae abhor people interfering in their battles. It's against the rules of war.

Hallibel grins widely as she charges the man she's fighting, dropping to the dirt when he throws a knife and sliding along it. She curls her body backward once she's right before him, using both legs to kick up and shatter his jaw. He falls forward, her legs spreading to push him back a bit before she uses her hands to twirl and knock him off balance. A cartwheel has her on her feet again, the succubus thanking Nelliel for forcing her into cheerleading when they were younger. She's also thankful that demon born humans have the lifespan of a typical incubus or succubus, as she'd be lost without the bubbly female.

"Stark!" she shouts. "Make it count!"

She rushes forward once more, weaving to confuse the redhead that's gotten to his feet. With a satisfied grin, she performs an uppercut that lifts the demon off his feet. He's tossed into the air, Stark running his finger along his trigger until he begins to fall back to the ground. The shot is quiet, the bullet singing through the air on its way to its target. The man gasps in pain, the bullet burrowing into his skull with ease. Hallibel pumps her fist in triumph, turning back to the last two standing in their way.

* * *

><p>Sorry the fight scenes aren't that good, I tried to focus on Grimmjow's trials ^^; I still have 4 chapters of Demon left as well as 2 chapters of Hacking!<p>

Ichi: You guys looking to get Hacking posted better start reviewing faster! ;p

Grimm: No way, I'm practically the main character of Demon! Keep with Demon! D=

Ichi: Hacking! I'm fucking awesome in that fic!

Shiro: ... Uh... Didn' she say she was workin' on a new fic, too?

Vae: Shut up, Shiro! I'm not posting that one yet! D=

Shiro: Why not? Is it any good? How far did ya get on it? I wanna read...

Vae: *hits Shiro over head with dictionary again* Anyone else have any questions about the fic that has yet to exist? D=

Ichi & Grimm: *cautiously scoot further away* 0o


	20. Chapter 19

Once more, first review wanted Demon. =) I'd like to point out ahead of time for the next pool, that the next update to Uncharted shall be the last chapter. I found myself losing the plot to my older stories, so I have to end them before I lose interest. ^^; Sorry. As promised beforehand, however, it _does_ have an ending. Now, on with the fic! You get to see what boredom does to the twins right off the bat! =D

Shiro: I got a feelin' she's pickin' on us.

Ichi: Probably is. But at least we're still getting spots in the fic. *shrugs*

Shiro: Always lookin' on the bright side. *sighs*

Ichi: Why not? You're incapable of it. Don't forget! Either Demon or Hacking! First review wins! XD

Shiro: Whoo-hoo! So excited ta see the winner *sarcastic*

Ichi: You're just pissed you're not in Hacking =p

Shiro: *rolls eyes*

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Ichigo and Shiro sit upon the bed in the middle of a bank now, the room slowly crumbling away to build anew. They're both completely bored, already having argued to the point of fistfights four times in the last three hours. The only thing that keeps them on track where time is concerned is the clock on the wall, a crack marring the face although it still ticks away. Ichigo lies back, tucking the pillow beneath his head as Shiro gazes upon the fluffy clouds through a hole in the ceiling.

"Ulquiorra or Shinji," Ichigo wonders.

"Shinji."

"Seriously? You'd fuck Shinji?" Ichigo gawks. "Why?"

"He's fuckin' kinky."

"Yeah but… isn't it always the quiet ones that really go all out?"

"… Good point," Shiro muses.

About half an hour ago, their arguments simmered to answering stupid questions. Their current one is 'which one would be better in bed'. They've already placed the rule of favoritism, considering their mates will never know about this unless they tell them, so Grimmjow and Gin can be used without worrying about a snitch.

"Hmm… Grimm or Nnoi?" Shiro questions.

"Nnoi? Fuck, Shiro, give him some competition!" Ichigo laughs. "I'd never pick Nnoitra, he fucking scares me!"

"Okay, okay… Grimm or… hmm… Kensei!"

"Oh my god! That's a difficult one," Ichigo hums. "I'm gonna have to go with Grimm, Kensei is great and all… but piercings aren't my thing."

"Your turn."

"Hmm… Gin or… wow, this is hard… how about… Gin or Shuuhei!"

Shiro's jaw drops, the mention of his long time crush that DJs at the club in Kisuke's territory lighting a fire in his pants. He loves Gin, he'll be the first to admit that, but Shuuhei has been an object of his lust since he hit puberty.

"Yer evil," he glowers.

"Favoritism rule!" Ichigo grins. "You have to be honest and no one will know unless we tell, which we already swore not to."

"… Shuuhei."

"Oh? Why?"

"I gotta taste 'im once!" he sputters in mortification.

Ichigo bursts out laughing, taking pleasure in his brother's embarrassment. Shiro yanks the pillow from beneath his head and smacks him with it, a playful smirk on his features. Once they've finished with their tussle, Ichigo gazes up at the clear sky with a hint of pain upon his brow.

"Grimm's gonna be okay… right?" he asks.

"He'll make it," Shiro answers confidently. "I'm positive… he won' leave ya, Ichi."

Ichigo nods, though his heart tightens at the reminder this is his fault. If only he wasn't so weak, if only he didn't need Grimmjow to take care of him… but he doesn't. He just needs to learn how to harness his power and use it like all those other demons have learned to. With a look of determination and resolve, Ichigo gets up and pulls Shiro to his feet. He's learned all the lessons, went thought all the teachings like any other studious child… he can do this and Shiro will help. He'll never need to place Grimmjow in this position again.

Grimmjow walks into the main chamber, taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart as he heads for the next cavern. He has to walk past the mirror to get there, the old man watching curiously and quite impressed at the fact he's reached the fourth test. Grimmjow doesn't look any worse for wear, he's not out of breath or damaged in the least, which is definitely not common in those that challenge him. The fact draws a small smile to his lips, a bubble of hope swelling within his chest as the young demon walks into the fourth cavern.

Grimmjow breathes deep the stale air of the fourth chamber, the woody taste of gluttony lying upon his tongue and causing his stomach to growl. A feral grin touches his lips, stone benches along the walls and carved shelves littering the stone. This is a sin that can never beat him, as there's a limit to the fog and his body will likely feed on it until it's wasted. This creature doesn't know his secret like the last, which means they'll fall prey to Grimmjow's backlash just like his human victims.

*Damn, if ever there was a good thing about this curse, * he muses.

"Ya ready for this, Grimm-kitty?"

"Nnoitra," Grimmjow gasps. "Definitely done fucking around."

"Oh, it gets much better if you manage to pass me," the tall copy cackles.

His lips are twisted into a wide piano grin, so familiar it pains Grimmjow to look upon with the knowledge they're about to die. He could handle the others, but this is the demon he's grown beside his whole life, the one he considers his best friend… the only one he's ever dragged to all his family affairs for the simple fact he didn't want to suffer alone. He never saw the others as brothers, merely friends… but Nnoitra is his brother. Gin, Ulquiorra, Stark, and Nnoitra may have been taking in by Aizen… even Hallibel was brought into the fold so Nelliel could have a female companion… but Nnoitra was the only one Grimmjow felt a familial bond with. He was twelve when Grimmjow brought him home with him, immediately hitting on his mom and winning points with her. When they learned he had no sire to care for him, abandoned at seven upon the streets of the human realm, Aizen took him in.

"What's the matter?" Nnoitra smirks. "Somethin' wrong?"

"… This is a bad idea," he murmurs. "You shouldn't fight me… you'll die."

"No, you will."

The fog begins to fill the room, Grimmjow's eyes flickering in panic before they fall dull in acceptance. He can only hope he won't harm Nnoitra too much with his insatiable hunger. His cyan orbs sweep over the room, catching the sight of food filling every nook and cranny. Poison is thick upon the air, gagging him as the fragrance of food is unable to hide it from his sensitive nose.

"Go ahead, Grimm-kitty, ya know ya wanna eat it all up."

"Yeah… I just wish I didn't," he sighs in misery. "I'm sorry, Nnoitra, but… you know I can't stop feeding."

"I know," the other cackles menacingly. "That's the point."

"No… not you," Grimmjow frowns. "My friend. I know you're not him, I have no qualms with killing you."

He begins to draw in the fog, his power growing with each ounce he takes in. The creature is obviously waiting for him to attack the food in a fit of hunger, yet Grimmjow doesn't move. Slowly his body transforms in need of releasing some of this fullness. He doesn't need his full incubus form to deal with this copy, yet he'll need it to digest all this sin. Those horns move to the sides of his head, cracking as they break away and leave behind feline ears. The hard bone that made them up circles his temples and forms a crown along Grimmjow's brow, his canines lengthening and his claws hooking completely like cat claws. His tail loses the arrow at the tip, white fur sprouting along its length. Bleached bone thicker than any armor plates along his torso and thighs, creeping up his neck before protecting his jaw. Around his jaw, it shapes the jaw bones of a large feline. His hair grows longer, wilder, and projects the air of a creature that's never been tamed by the lazy era of the world. He roars in a bestial manner, the clicking that normally accompanies a large cat's snarl clear within his tone. Grimmjow takes in more of the fog, noting the sense of fascination and disbelief that hangs upon the copy's features.

The moment passes, the loss of the fog finally noticeable as the creature's 'flesh' begins to dry and crack. Alarm replaces the astonishment of before, the area filled with a growl and the sound of cracking earth. It's obvious the embodiment of gluttony doesn't know what's going on as he attempts to keep himself together. Grimmjow has yet to move a muscle, a satisfied and malicious grin taking his features by storm as he watches the fear and shock unfold before him. A startled violet eye looks up, dulled and distant, and then the creature shatters. Grimmjow hisses in triumph, his demon for falling away in a shower of glimmering flecks of light.

"Only two more rooms," he assures himself. "Two more rooms and I'll be back with my mate."

That in mind, Grimmjow turns and leaves for the next room. His heart is thumping in anticipation, though a feeling dread begins to grow within the pit of his stomach. Who will he be facing next if his last was Nnoitra? His parents, perhaps? He could never kill his mother's likeness, not even knowing she would be fine… he just can't bear to harm her in any way, she's been far too good to him.

Pantera is lounging on the couch when Gin and the others arrive, her body shooting onto her feet at the sound of Nnoitra's holler of pain. She's beside him in seconds, the lanky male dropping to his knees as he presses a hand to his chest.

"Nnoitra!" she shouts as she grips his upper arms. "Nnoitra, honey, tell momma what's wrong!"

"Don't fuckin' talk to me like I'm a baby!" he growls out through the pain.

"Hmm… Grimm-kitty strikes again, it appears."

"The challenge," Pantera growls. "He's still going through it? I thought he would've gotten past by now."

"Well… Stark felt the pain from it, Gin was next, I felt it, and now Nnoitra," Ulquiorra counts off. That's four… how many more?"

"There were six extra chambers within the old cavern," she recalls. "But I've heard of a hidden chamber that holds the final test."

"How do you know all this?" Hallibel questions.

"… I was related to the first demon king… he was my older brother," she says fondly. "I helped him figure out how to ensure his blood is the only one that holds the crown, as he was the only one untainted by greed and ambition. I helped him design the tests, yet I attempted to challenge them when I was younger. The image in the mirror… my brother's elder form… denied me that right. He knew I was pregnant at the time… he wouldn't forfeit the life of my child simply to have someone of his blood upon the throne. I could've made such a good life for Grimmjow had he let me."

They can hear the regret within her soft tone as her eyes drop to the floor, realizing just how deeply she loved her child. Not many would attempt to challenge the demon king in order to protect their child, whether altered demon or demon born human. In fact, they'd usually be the first to drown them. Gin, feeling the tense atmosphere and needing to lighten it just a bit, decides to change the subject.

"How's my mate?" Gin wonders eagerly. "Is he 'kay? Any change?"

She leads them back to the bedroom, a slight golden glow surrounding the two as they slumber within each other's arms. They were unresponsive and unmoving when they were laid beside each other, so they had to move in order to hold each other like this. It's a good sign to Gin, the silver haired demon sighing in relief as he steps closer to his lover.

"Fuck, koi," he murmurs. "I'm so sorry. When ya wake up, I'm gonna mark ya fer good. I know I told ya we wouldn' 'til we figured out who was alpha incubus… but ya ain't never managed ta top me in two years, I'm pretty sure that means yer not gonna."

A slight frown touches Shiro's lips, whether because of his current state or because of Gin's comment is unknown, and Ichigo sighs happily as he snuggles closer. It's easy to see that Shiro's used to being the dominant around his twin, so obviously he'd have trouble dealing with the fact Gin is a greater alpha. The silver haired demon grins wide, eager for his mate to wake now that he's decided to mark him.

There's a knock on the front door, Pantera growling as she heads in that direction. Those loyal to Grimmjow take up stances to guard the twins, eyes alert and claws out at the ready. Upon opening the door, Pantera scoffs in fury. The elders stand outside, serious gazes almost threatening toward the one protecting the altered demon.

"What the hell do you want?" she hisses.

"… We have decided the altered demon, Ichigo Kurosaki, will not be allowed to live," Yamamoto states with authority. "You will step aside…"

"Have you the consent of his sire?" she questions lightly.

"… Consent?"

"It states within the law of our kind that in the case of altered demons or demon born humans sentenced to death, those in charge must provide the consent of their parents. Not to mention, it's writing within the law of demons that any challenge to the throne demands a halt of such proceedings until it's clear the challenger is deceased," Pantera smirks. "Certainly in your haste to murder an innocent life, you didn't forget the law?"

"Hold your tongue!" Soi Fon snarls. "You shall not speak to…"

"An elder?" Pantera sneers in barely restrained fury. "Don't speak to me like that, woman! You may be an elder, but I witnessed the first demon king crowned! I am far older and more powerful than you! I will speak to you as I please!"

The raven immediately backs away, blushing slightly before scowling toward the ground. Pantera is one of the few remaining originals, her bloodline untainted and perfect. She's held in high regard for that simple fact… that and the fact she's the most powerful among them. Normally after a few thousand centuries, demons go insane and force themselves to slumber for an equal amount of time in the dream realm… Pantera loves both realms too much to lay victim to sleep, her mind is extraordinarily powerful.

"You have three tests before Grimmjow is crowned king," she comments easily. "I suggest you wait."

"Law or not, that boy will die," Yamamoto comments. "And Grimmjow isn't likely to have passed the first test…"

"You forget! I helped create those damn tests!" she hisses. "There are seven in all, four of Grimmjow's close friends have felt the pain that burns within them should the summoned creatures of sin be destroyed… there are three left."

"We shall be back… with consent from his father," the old man growls.

They turn and leave, Pantera snickering behind their backs. She's very mischievous indeed, knowing that they'll go to Isshin for consent… who won't give it. They'll take up a great deal of time trying to persuade him, eventually resulting in threat so he caves. When they return, Pantera won't be able to help but tell them that Kisuke and Yorouchi had adopted him… that makes them his legal parents. It's pointless for them to even continue this, as she won't allow them into her home either way. Law demands a halt to all proceedings dealt with by the elders, she won't allow her brother's legacy to be ignored.

Grimmjow stretches as he steps up to the next doorway, his thoughts on his mate now. He's worried about him, as something in his mind is telling him he's in great danger. The elders should've stopped their judgments, yet he's almost positive they haven't. He can only pray his friends and his mother are smart enough to care for his love while he's here. With a deep breath, he concentrates on the task at hand. The faster he gets through these last two tests, the faster he'll have Ichigo in his arms.

He steps into the room, sucking in the bitter taste of envy and pursing his lips at it. The room is lit by four evenly spaced columns of stone, a fire pit within a hollow within the top. The walls are coated with ice, images that don't follow those within the room moving about in their depths.

"Always love this taste," he mutters. "Okay, who the hell do I have to face this time?"

"Why… me, of course," a playful giggle comments.

His heart stutters within its typical rhythm, his cyan orbs glassy with the tears that build up at the edges. This isn't right… this shouldn't be happening like this. He swallows the lump in his throat, the sadness overwhelming as he slowly turns to locate the source of that far too familiar voice. She's peeking around one of the columns, holding a hand to her lips and giggling once more at his response. Her curly sea green hair is let loose, her large innocent orbs holding a hint of mal intent they've never held in her long life. Nelliel steps around her hiding spot with a skip in her step, her lips smiling though her eyes are cold and dead with envy. It takes Grimmjow a long while to figure out why her form is taken for this sin, as Nelliel is the happiest person he's ever met. Always held above the status she's always been told she belongs at. Then it strikes him as he gazes into those eyes… Nelliel was envious because she wanted to be normal.

* * *

><p>As an ending note, I'd like to state that in teh coming month or two I may not be posting as often as possible. I'm having problems at home and I'm going to have to move. I'm sorry the fics might be coming slower, but I'll still try to post as often as possible. I'd also like to warn everyone that Maid for Crime might possible be taken down soon. I'm revamping the characters so I can publish it! Unfortunately, it may only be published as an e-book on Kindle Direct. I hope you all liked it enough to buy it, though I haven't decided on a price yet. I'm also looking to publish the Shade trilogy!<p>

Shiro: Yeah! We're gettin' published!

Ichi: ... We're already published, dip shit. These are just fanfics.

Shiro: ... Oh... right. ^/^


	21. Chapter 20

Okay, for everyone's information, I've written about nine chapters total for the next pool so far. I'm gonna have to ask which ones you guys want to see more of, though. I sort of spread them out... a lot... so there are many choices, but only one chapter each. Well... except for Tiger and Lust. Tiger has 3 and Lust has 2. Dream, Hunter, Jail, and Divine all have 1. Uncharted also has 1, but that's the end so you don't get anymore of that one ^^;

Grimm: The end? But... Do I get to stay on the island and keep Ichi away from everyone? He was so needy without other people to bother us! T^T

Ichi: I'm not needy, you dick! D=

Grimm: You liked my dick when we were stranded! =3

Ichi: Vae, please tell me we leave that island! *on knees begging*

Grimm: Whoo! He's on his knees! Bring that mouth my way! ^o^

Ichi: Grimmjwo gets kille dat the end right? I'll bribe you with pictures of Grimm in the shower AND a sex tape I found in Shiro's stuff of him and Gin. They're all yours, just make sure Grimmjow dies at the end of Uncharted! *shakes fists in anger*

Vae: Ooooooh! I may have to think about that offer! *,*

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Grimmjow is so shocked seeing his sister before him, realizing that dark secret she kept holed away within her cheerful nature, that he doesn't realize when the fog starts rolling in. He can feel the ugly feeling of envy beginning to turn his eyes green, sharpening the once blurry images that move within the ice. He can see himself… alone. His childish form of only three summers was smart for his age, so he knew the reasons his mother kept him away from others. The demons were too rough with him, the humans too mean, and Grimmjow was left by himself. He was envious of them… the fact that they were normal. Even then he knew there was something wrong with him, though Pantera never made known what until he was older. He wanted to normal like those kids… he didn't care which way he went, he just wanted to be like something that already existed.

"You could have that," Nelliel whispers in his ear.

He doesn't even jump at the feel of her breath against the shell of said ear, his mind too focused on the images watching him from the walls. He steps closer to the ice, reaching slowly out to it. Grimmjow's mind is completely taken, his envy that powerful. Though he had buried it long ago, that only gave it time to fester. Inwardly, he curses himself for never getting over such a pointless thing. Outwardly, however, he's nearing the ice… just a few inches more.

"That's it," the fake Nell grins. "You can end all your envy; end all that suffering… be like everyone else. Just reach for it."

Just as he's about to reach into the ice, he catches the image walking to his left. The woman gazes upon him, her eyes blank and lifeless. Her image morphs into a mixture of corpse and skeleton, startling Grimmjow from the fog long enough to realize why no bodies lay about this room… they're all within the walls. He pretends to consider the reflective surface a moment, watching his childish form sitting within the grass alone. As he does so, keeping the copy's attention upon himself, he slowly lets loose his power. His tail is all that changes, growing long and thick as fur sprouts from it. It creeps up behind the creature of envy, the faux Nell too busy leaning over Grimmjow's shoulder to notice, and wraps around her neck like a python in a rapid strike.

"I'm so sorry, Nelliel, but this might hurt a bit," he murmurs to himself.

As the creature gags, fighting to breath and reaching to claw at Grimmjow, he jerks his tail quickly. The sickening snap of her neck sends a guilty shudder down the length of his spine, his eyes shadowed as he connects them to the floor… unable to gaze upon the likeness of his older sister as it crumbles away. His tails vanishes once more, his body like lead as he trudges to the exit. These tasks are getting much worse.

Nelliel is with Aizen at the club, lounging on the couch as he looks over some neglected paperwork. As she promised, she's kept him from anything but the paperwork… as Grimmjow hates doing it and it's one of his father's favorite pastimes. He's not expecting the scream that leaves her lips, his brown eyes shooting in her direction as she claws at her neck. Long red lines are left by her nails, tiny beads of blood protruding here and there, and her eyes are large with panic as she tries to discern what this sudden burning pain is.

"Nelliel?" he wonders cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"It burns!" she screams. "Daddy, it burns! Make it stop!"

He stands from his chair, moving hastily to his oldest child, and tentatively reaches out to touch her neck. The blood is now smeared along the length of it, marring her swan-like column. He feels no heat from the skin, yet catches the hint of ancient magic at work. Knowing what's going on, he scoops his daughter into his arms and tries his best to comfort her while she cries in pain. Nelliel may have been born of demons and she may have a high tolerance for pain along with inhuman strength, but she's still human. An attack like this will be difficult for her to get through, especially since it'll last longer on her than a typical demon. He can only send his thanks to Grimmjow that he made it quick, anything more would likely send her back within that safe place she built when she thought she was nothing more than fodder.

Pantera answers the door at the insistent knocking, breathing an annoyed sigh at the sight of the elders… again. She's just gotten off the phone with her mate, both cheering inside and cursing out her deceased brother for the fact Grimmjow passed another challenge. With that thought in mind, she can't help the sly and slightly smug grin that touches on her lips.

"Can I help you?" she wonders.

"We've obtained the consent of Isshin Kurosaki," the old man sighs.

He hands her a piece of paper, her eyes drifting over it before she turns it back over to him. It's obvious he doesn't understand what's going through her mind… not that anyone ever does. Behind her, her children gather in a threatening manner. Unbeknownst to the elders, Aizen and Pantera have always had a soft spot for altered demons. Just about every one of her children, excluding Nelliel, is such a demon. With nowhere to go, abandoned on the streets or simply left for dead, she and her mate took them in and raised them. She may not have been able to challenge the throne and make a better world for them permanently, but she could at least give them a damn good life until someone could.

"This is not Ichigo's sire," she comments lightly. "Ichigo was adopted by his aunt and uncle at a young age; they held sole custody and Isshin merely visited. You need the consent of those that raised him, not he who conceived him. Try again. By the way… Grimmjow has passed yet another challenge. That only leaves two."

"Kisuke Urahara will never give his consent, no matter how much we threa… negotiate," Yamamoto growls.

"… He's Lady Yorouchi's child?" Soi Fon gasps. "But… that can't be."

"She raised him, he is her child. I believe you used to babysit him before he turned ten," Pantera muses. "She said you absolutely adored him."

"He was a human then," Soi Fon snaps uncertainly. "He's an altered demon now!"

"He's still the same kid," she waves off. "Now, you're wasting your time. I was alive when the laws were first written, I know them by heart… you will not soil my brother's legacy. End of story. Go bother someone else."

The door is slammed in their faces, footsteps retreating into the back of the house. Yamamoto realizes that's the most likely place to keep the boy, his eyes drifting to Soi Fon. She's looking toward the ground, eyes distant with thought.

"Is there a problem?" he wonders.

"Kurosaki was always such an innocent boy," she murmurs. "He never liked hurting people, never raised a hand to anyone unless in defense of another, and always did as he was told. He was terrified of demons, always doing his best to stay away from them. The altered demons we've sentenced before showed early signs of violence and disobedience, growing into a threat that wanted nothing more than to kill those around them because of the suffering they were put through as children. Kurosaki was always a happy boy that tried his best to help and protect all those around him."

"What's your point?" Byakuya frowns.

"Although it pained him greatly when he saw someone walk off with a demon, he never tried to interfere… he always followed the rules given to demon born humans," she attempts to explain. "Even though he should've been aggressive and disobedient from the start, he wasn't. With the most powerful demon elders raising him and his obvious lack of aggression toward others, perhaps he's not the type of demon we've sworn to eradicate at all costs."

"I won't take that chance," Yamamoto snaps.

"I will have no part in this then," Soi Fon comments firmly. "I will not go against Lady Yorouchi. What's more, should anything happen to that boy and Grimmjow does succeed in getting the crown, he will massacre you all."

"What makes you so certain he'll succeed?" Toshiro questions curiously.

"Lady Pantera was the little sister of the first demon king," she shrugs. "I heard tell only his blood would be able to pass the challenges and take the throne, because they didn't want it unless there was a damn good reason. Grimmjow would be his bloodline."

The revelation isn't one the others want to hear, yet they know it to be true. Yamamoto was young when the first demon king created the challenges, merely a teen when he stood within the crowd and listened to that mighty voice explain his decision, and even then the great man had commented on how only those that didn't want the throne would be able to pass. Thousands tried, none passed. They went to Pantera for advice in defeating these horrid challenges… she told them only his bloodline could do so. Only they were of completely pure heart and blood. The pure heart would allow them access to the challenges, but the pure blood is what's needed to pass. Without both, there will be no victor.

Grimmjow grumbles to himself as he moves to the sixth chamber, a part of him rejoicing in the fact this is almost over. The sense of dread concerning his mate has only grown worse, setting him on edge and making this a bit harder for him. He's still not tired, still raring to go. All this sin has gotten him so energized he's akin to a child hopped up on a week's worth of caffeine and sugar. The buzz is intense and need to release it even more so.

He notes that he begins to drool when he walks into the last chamber, the sweet and spicy taste of wrath tantalizing upon his taste buds. Wrath is strong within him, something he's ashamed to say gets his blood boiling just as bad as lust. When he lets his gaze take in his surroundings, he realizes the torches are back upon the walls. This is a battle arena, not just a chamber, and whoever he's fighting here will be just as powerful as himself. No tricks, no poison, and no illusions… just all-out battle and bloodshed. He frowns at the thought, wondering who he'll be tearing limb from limb.

"Ain't it ta yer likin'?" Shiro wonders.

"… It is now," Grimmjow hisses out as a feral grin slides along his lips.

"Well, I'm glad I chose a form that gets yer wrath pumpin'. I thought I might have a li'l problem wit that."

"Well, you guys have been so good at choosing your forms lately," Grimmjow waves off. "I just can't see you having a problem."

The fake Shiro steps closer, still well out of reach as he sizes up the man that refuses to take his incubus form. There's a playful smirk to his pale lips, his golden eyes roaming the larger male curiously, and then he's raising his arms to stretch.

"I ain't stupid like those others," he comments. "I know there's somethin' 'bout ya that ain't like other demons… somethin' that got ya this far. Since I ain't using tricks an' traps ta kill ya, I think ya can at least thank me wit evenin' the playin' field."

"Sounds fair enough," Grimmjow nods. "Don't use that fog, I feed off it."

"… That so? How interestin'."

"It won't matter either way though, I'm so hopped up on all manner of sin I'm about to burst," Grimmjow states as he hops from foot to foot.

Shiro cackles, so familiar and right upon those lips, and leaps for Grimmjow. The memory of Shiro's words and what they led to are still fresh within Grimmjow's mind, making this battle all the sweeter. Besides, he's in a coma. How much could he possibly feel?

The pale demon unsheathes his claws, fangs itching to be buried in flesh as he comes nearer his target. Just before he has the chance to dig his claws into Grimmjow's chest, he's thrown back like a ragdoll and Grimmjow's full incubus form is released. The fake Shiro slams against the rocky wall hard, leaving a crater in the solid surface with his impact, and Grimmjow's laugh echoes in the space provided with an undertone of insane bloodlust.

"That was a surprise," Shiro mutters.

"It shouldn't have been," Grimmjow sneers. "I just told you I was ready to burst. I have to expend some of this energy and this is the only way I know how."

He darts forward, his movement fast enough to leave nothing but a blur. The creature pretending to be Ichigo's brother tries to keep up, swinging randomly and getting naught but hooked claws in return. Grimmjow toys with him, taking his time to make him suffer. When nothing happens to the blue haired incubus, the copy begins to sweat. Normally, his opponents have a heart attack or the injuries inflicted upon him will be laid on their bodies instead… that's how wrath kills; it's a double edge blade. It's all too late, the white haired creature pounced upon and pinned by Grimmjow, that he realizes his mistake. This isn't wrath, it's an animal playing. An animal protecting what's theirs, defending its territory… playing a violent game of cat and mouse. With a smirk of defeat, the creature watches as Grimmjow raises a clawed hand and tears away at its face.

Ichigo and Shiro are lounging in the area they call their gateway, the building that formed the bank nothing but foundation now. Fluffy white clouds swim above them within a sea of perfect blue, a meadow of wildflowers and leafy green trees surrounding them, and the smell of fresh rain and flowers filling the air. It's a calming place, a place the twins don't mind being stuck in. They've just gotten done running around like lunatics within the flowers, stopping only because they managed to tired themselves out.

"That was fun," Ichigo smiles. "We haven't run around like that since we were kids!"

"I know!" Shiro laughs. "I missed playin' wit ya like that! We should do this more often!"

Ichigo is about to reply, yet realizes the foundation has cracked and half of it has disintegrated. Shiro cries out in pain, his entire body burning as Ichigo attempts to find the cause of his discomfort. Ichigo reaches to touch his older twin, gasping when the snowy haired male is forced from the gateway. His body vanishes, leaving Ichigo alone within the meadows containing nothing more than the scenery and the bed he sits on.

Gin is startled when Shiro bolts upright screaming, the silver haired male immediately glomping his mate heedless of his pain. He's smothering Shiro, the other torn between his pain and the fact he can no longer breathe. He fights with the overemotional Gin, screaming a muffled sound as his face is buried in his lover's chest. Gin's mouth is going a mile a minute, tears streaking his cheeks as he clambers all over Shiro. The others are rushing in, jaws dropping at the childish behavior before they catch the pleading in the older twin's eyes.

"Gin!" Pantera snaps. "Let that boy go before you suffocate him!"

"Oops… sorry, koi," he states with a sheepish smile.

"What the hell!" Shiro hisses. "I just wake up an' yer tryin' ta kill me!"

"I didn' mean ta, I'm just happy ta see ya 'wake."

"… Ichi," Shiro gasps out in realization. "Is Ichi 'wake? Ichi! Ichi, wake up!"

"Shiro… he hasn't woken," Ulquiorra comments softly.

Pantera is studying the other cautiously, realizing this must've been Grimmjow's sixth test. With that thought in mind, she grins joyously… up until she catches movement outside her window. One of the elders is there, the knowledge of Shiro being altered as well as Ichigo clear on his face. She growls furiously, clenching her fists as she awaits the next confrontation. Grimmjow may be crowned before they attempt anything, but he'll never get here in time to stop it. The orange haired male's safety is now within hers and her family's hands… thank the gods they're capable enough for this task.

Grimmjow yawns, stretching as he shakes off the fight from before. The buzz is still racing through his veins, his body having taken in enough sin to skip a year of feeding. Confident he's finished his last challenge, he steps before the image within the mirror.

"I congratulate you for getting this far, brave demon," the old man smiles. "However, there is one last test to face."

Grimmjow groans in irritation, yet waits for the test to be shown to him. There's a rumble and a creak as the mirror moves to the side, a seventh chamber revealed to Grimmjow. He heaves a sigh and steps forward.

"Careful, young demon. This test with be the most challenging yet… can you leave behind that which you fight for?"

Confused and uncertain, he steps into the chamber. The sweet taste of lust overpowers him, his cyan orbs catching the large bed with crimson sheets and multiple pillows at the far end. Upon the bed, watching him with mischievous amber orbs… is Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Nooooooo! Ichiiiiiiii! ToT Poor Ichi's gonna get hurt becasue of Grimmjow! How heartless could this sadistic author be if they're... whoa... wait a minute. *completely forgot who wrote it* Wow! *,* This author is totally awesome! Way to build the suspence and possible injury to one of our favorite characters! Whoo-hoo! You go! =D<p>

Shiro: ... Yer serious? We trust this bitch wit our lives? I vote we go on strike! D=

Ichi: You think I haven't _tried_ before? *huffs in irritation* She just bribes Grimmjow to talk me into doing what she says _yet_ _again_. *crosses arm with scowl Grimm's way*

Grimm: That's code for 'Please seduce me again, Grimmjow! I love the feeling of your massive co...' =3

Ichi: *quickly slaps hands over Grimmjow's mouth* IT IS NOT! D8

Shiro: ... I always _wondered_ how ya got 'im ta do all that uncharacteristic shit.

Grimm: *holds Ichi's arms down* Yeah, I can be _really_ persuasive, can't I, Ichi? Or, at least, a _part_ of me can! ;p

Ichi: T/T


	22. Chapter 21

Lmao! The last update I gave, I must not have been too specific with my request. Everyone thought I was asking them to choose the next update, but I wasn't ;p I was just asking which stories they'd like to see more of, the next little contest doesn't start until the last chapter of Demon... which will be the NEXT update ^^ Oh! I told you guys I'm on Face book, too, right? I just started this cool game called Ovi Pets! The pets are so cute =) Anyway, that's beside the point ^^; I just htought I'd throw that out there in case any of you play, too =D

You all saw Ichigo as the last challenge, good for you! =D Unfortunately, you all seem to think I'm going to go about him the same as the others... for shame, I thought you knew me better than that ;p Although it'll be crushing if Grimm actually has to kill his own mate, fake or not, I just had to mix it up a bit ^,^ Read on to find out the end of the last challenge!

Ichi: Ha! Take that! I DON'T get tormented like everyone else! IT'S A MIRACLE! *happy dance*

Grimm: ... If I thow on some music, will you dance a little more sexy?

Ichi: I'M NOT YOUR PERSONAL STRIPPER! *shake fist*

Grimm: Technically, in this fic you have to do whatever I say, so...

Ichi: If you finish that thought, whether mentally or verbally, I will never sleep with you again. *angry tone*

Grimm: ... So, Shiro, how do think this chapter will go?

Shiro: ... Where the hell did that come from? *confused*

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

Grimmjow blinks, rubs his eyes, and blinks again. The image never changes. Ichigo is still sitting on that bed, dressed in tight black jeans and a sleeveless navy shirt that hugs his frame. His orange locks are tousled and brilliant within the pitch lit only by the soft glow of torches.

"Grimm," he purrs. "I missed you."

"… You're not real," Grimmjow murmurs a bit lost.

"But I am," the amber eyed creature smiles. "I'm very real."

Grimmjow finds himself caught in the fog of before, his mouth watering with the promises that shine in those eyes he loves so much. His feet carry him closer without his permission, his subconscious fighting within himself as he continues to move closer. Ichigo opens his arms happily, inviting his mate into his embrace as joy glitters in his amber eyes.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow murmurs. "I… I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Grimm," the other murmurs huskily. "Let me show you how much I love you."

The larger male can't help it, every last strand of resistance crumbling in the face of his smaller mate. He sits upon the bed and wraps Ichigo in his arms, kissing his neck and letting his relieved tears fall and he takes in the returned affection of his once comatose mate. Feeling those slimmer arms hug him tightly sends his heart soaring, his fingers gripping orange locks before he pulls away to kiss Ichigo's forehead.

"Grimm… take me," Ichigo pleads. "I want to remember who I belong to."

His heart stutters at the comment, the orangette lying back enticingly upon the crimson sheets with a come-hither look. Grimmjow moves over him, his hand brushing something cold and hard. As Ichigo grips the back of his, Grimmjow redirects his gaze to the thing he touched… bones create the frame of the bed, the skulls slipped beneath the many pillows as keepsakes. It's a hard slap to his conscience, the fog attempting to force him back beneath the cloak of lust it had trapped him in. He remembers why he's here, recalls the fact that this isn't his mate. He breathes in deep the scent of grave soil that taints this creature's scent, fighting the hold it has on him. Using his mate's image was low, yet he understands what's going on here. This is the ultimate test, the one that will prove just how much Ichigo means to him. He would gladly die for his love, yet that isn't going to save him at the moment. He doesn't want to hurt Ichigo, yet he has to figure out a way to defeat this creature and death seems to be the only way. Lust is a fairly docile sin in Grimmjow's opinion, nothing like wrath or envy. Those can lead to some seriously messy situations. Looking into those amber eyes stolen from his love, Grimmjow carefully reaches down and undoes his belt.

"Mm," Ichigo purrs. "I want to help undress you."

"Now, now, Kitten," Grimmjow playfully scolds. "No touching."

"Kiss me," he practically demands.

"Not yet."

Grimmjow tosses the belt toward the headboard of gaping skulls and femur bones. He draws his hands along Ichigo's torso, gripping his arms and raising them above his head… before using his belt to secure them to the headboard.

"Grimm…"

"I can't do this," he states as he moves away. "You're not my mate."

The creature's disposition changes drastically, a snarl leaving its lips as it yanks on the belt restraining it. The copy hisses at Grimmjow, the larger male turning and heading for the door. He's surprised when there's a clatter of broken bones, the faux Ichigo breaking free and leaping for Grimmjow. He dodges the swing, catching the absolute fury within the creature's eyes at being denied.

"You think it's that easy?" the look-a-like screeches. "I won't let you just walk away!"

"I don't want to hurt you," Grimmjow frowns.

The embodiment of lust takes another swing, claws nicking Grimmjow's chin as he yanks his head back. He can't hurt Ichigo; he just can't bring himself to do so. The creature attacks relentlessly, throwing itself at Grimmjow with claws and teeth when it's not hitting and kicking.

"What's the matter?" the creature gloats. "You're not the alpha in 'our' relationship? Don't you know how to be a leader without hurting someone?"

"… That's what this is about," Grimmjow frowns.

He tries to remember what his mother told him about leading without harm, drawing upon her lectures from his childhood easily. Pantera was all about honing one's power and ability, as she constantly told him dominance lies within the aura given off when completely transformed. Her brother was known for dropping an entire army with a simple look, no bloodshed needed to destroy their quarrel and conviction.

"Just like dealing with a mate," Grimmjow murmurs with a sigh. "I didn't want to use this on Ichigo, it seems so… unfair. But I suppose what I'm sacrificing here, would be my morals pertaining to treating my mate equally. After all, there is no equal to the demon king."

The fake Ichigo charges once more, gasping as their body is thrust to the ground when gravity gets too heavy to stand. When they're able to move, Grimmjow is in his feline form… the first form of the incubi and succubae of old, the purest form. Fear swarms within amber eyes, yet the determination and disobedience is stronger.

"This ends… now!" Grimmjow roars.

His tone is an 'alpha' tone, the one used by dominant demons that leaves no room for argument. It takes hold of a weaker demon's mind, altered or not, and forces them to comply. Grimmjow's voice has always held an undertone of power that vibrates down the creature's spine, always able to strike the more instinctual level of those around him.

"I… I won't…"

"Do not defy me," Grimmjow growls in hostility. "Don't treat me as though you stand above me, I have no equal! Should you stand against me, I will put you in your place!"

Though the creature tries its hardest, they simply can't overcome the built in spell an 'alpha' voice carries. Grimmjow's is far stronger than other demons, the creature smiling happily when they realize this. The incubus watches, expectant, and the embodiment of lust gratefully drops to their knees to bow.

"My king," they purr. "Welcome home."

"I'm not home," Grimmjow frowns. "Not yet anyway. I will be when I get back to my mate."

"You have passed this challenge," the copy grins widely. "You've proven you're observant, remorseful, strategic, powerful, and pure of heart. You are the reincarnation of our first mighty king. You may exit and claim your crown."

Grimmjow sheds his incubus form, sighing in relief as he heads toward the exit. The creature that stole his beautiful mate's form crumbles away, leaving nothing behind but the echo of Grimmjow's footsteps. Once he's out of the seventh chamber, the mirror moves back to cover it. The image of the old man is full of pride and happiness, nodding his head at Grimmjow in a slight show of respect.

"Congratulations, young demon," the old man states jovially. "I know you'll bring about a better world for our race. The crown you've won is here."

He holds out his hands, the image of a glistening gold crown encrusted with jewels upon his outstretched palms. Grimmjow is amazed by it, as it's definitely screaming the age it was created in… that is the crown of a true king. He doesn't even reach for it, contemplation drawn along his features.

"You keep it safe," he comments. "It would only get stolen out there. The world isn't exactly how you left it, I'm afraid. Though I'll still man the throne, I've no need for trinkets such as that."

"My sister raised you well," the old man laughs. "I never wore this thing either; I kept it in a small velvet lined box I hid in Pantera's room. Whenever I got particularly upset with her, I blamed her for stealing it and she got in trouble with the elders."

The last part is stated in a childishly gleeful tone, leaving Grimmjow laughing. He can totally see this old man ratting out his mother on false charges. With that last statement, the image waves him off and Grimmjow heads out to find his mate.

Shiro and the others are watching Ichigo carefully, his brow creased in his sleep as he whines. Suddenly, his eyes shoot open and he's gasping in pain and irritation. Amber orbs searching for his mate, a hostility within them he usually reserves for Shiro.

"Where is he?" he shouts. "Where the hell is he! I'm gonna fuck him up so bad, he'll regret every meeting me!"

"Whoa… what the hell's wrong wit ya?" Shiro mutters in shock.

"… I don't know, I just sudden felt Grimmjow's aura slamming me into submission," Ichigo informs in confusion.

"That's the last test," Pantera grins in joy. "He's passed the challenges! He should be on his way home at this very moment!"

"Good, I can kick his ass," Ichigo scowls.

"It's better than what we went through," Nnoitra scoffs. "Give me the suffocating dominance any day, that pain was fucking crazy."

"Is that what that was?" Shiro growls. "Get in line, Ichi, I get ta beat the shit outta 'im first!"

"He's my mate!"

Pantera rolls her eyes, catching the sound of the front door creaking open through the arguing. She knows it isn't Grimmjow or Kisuke, as they both announce themselves. That only leaves her mate, daughter, or the elders.

"Protect the twins," she states viciously. "We might have some unfavorable company."

A screech sounds, a nameless demon throwing himself at Pantera with claws ready for battle. She flicks her wrist, her aura slamming into the man and overpowering him immediately. She's learned over these many centuries how to control her power, utilize it without actually needing to transform. Just her aura can be lethal if used correctly.

"How dare you intrude upon my home!" she snarls.

"There was little choice," Yamamoto comments from the door. "Time is up, the boy is awake… his judgment must be passed."

"You have no right," Pantera snaps. "Grimmjow has finished the challenges, he is king now and you'll wait for him to arrive!"

"Altered demons are threats!"

"You're a fucking idiot!" the woman yells. "Did you honestly think your blood is so fucking pure and perfect? Altered demons are nothing more than demons with purer blood than typical demons! You are the altered demons, not us! Grimmjow couldn't have completed the challenges set before him if he were a watered down demon like you."

"How dare you!"

"I speak the truth! Your modern ways of dealing with things are over; Grimmjow will return this species to the reliable and tolerant times of my brother's rule!"

Ichigo stares in complete bafflement, looking around the room at those present as they get ready to kill or be killed. Guilt overwhelms him, the guilt of knowing it's his fault should they be harmed. He steps away from them, passing Pantera and facing the elder known as Yamamoto.

"I'm sorry you don't like me," Ichigo murmurs. "I really am, but… I've followed your rules my whole life. I've watched as humans were totted away only to die, I've seen the aftermath of attacks that left mutilated corpses, and I've suffered every night when I closed my eyes… seeing all those victims and their blood within my dreams. You've caused me nothing but pain and terror since the day I was old enough to realize I was worth nothing but fodder to this species… yet I forgave you."

"Ichigo, you don't owe him forgiveness," Pantera frowns. "When incubi and succubae first graced this realm, they were varied and powerful in their own ways. All of them had a special ability that set them apart from the others. Through the centuries, they've lost those abilities and have continuously been born too similar in that area. With them killing off altered demons, we've been unable to get back to our former glory… but Grimmjow will fix that."

She sounds pleased and Ichigo gives her a smile in return, though he knows he's causing far too much trouble for this family. Shiro is beside him in an instant, ready to shield his brother if need be. Apparently, the need is high, for Yamamoto sends a blast of his power toward the orangette. Shiro wraps his arms around Ichigo and turns them, taking the blow without a flinch. The old man is flung backward, his eyes dazed as the other elders join him.

"What..?"

"I'm a mirror," Shiro smirks. "Ichi's a void. Yer power bounces off me, but it'll be nullified wit Ichi. That's what makes us altered."

"Impossible!"

Shiro leaps forward, blocked by Byakuya, and Yamamoto manages to send another blow toward Ichigo. It meets his body, yet fizzles out before it actually harms him. Byakuya attempts to place the two under a strong sleep, yet Ichigo is unaffected as the spell vanishes before reaching him. When Shiro is touched by it, the raven can feel the effects of his own attack fogging his mind. The larger male, Kenpachi, manages to get a hold of Ichigo. The orangette calling out in pain at the force of the hold, turning furious eyes upon the man that shouldn't be allowed to touch him. Gravity becomes thick within the room, stealing everyone's breath as they fall to the ground at Ichigo's feet. Panicked eyes stare in shock at the seemingly vulnerable male, those amber orbs burning with rage even as they note the concentration used to keep from killing them.

"What the fuck is going on here?"

All eyes turn to Grimmjow, the gravity leaving room to move and breathe now that Ichigo is startled from his attempt to suppress any violence. Grimmjow is standing within the entranceway, a scowl upon his features with a hint of joy at seeing his mate.

"Grimm!" Ichigo cries out happily.

The larger male opens his arms and Ichigo all but bounds into them, wrapping his own arms around Grimmjow's neck. The elders get to their feet, cautious around this creature that may have garnered the throne. Pantera's words struck true within those old enough to know better, afraid of allowing the world to return to the purer bloodlines and falling into the weaker categories. Power is everything, even to incubi and succubae. Without it, the elders are nothing more than old demons without use… steps away from hibernating within the dream realm.

"What, no congratulations?" Grimmjow wonders haughtily. "I'm the first person in eons that's managed to pass the throne's challenge, we should be celebrating… yet you're all looking as though you're about to piss your pants."

"They tried to kill Ichigo against the rules of demons set forth by the first king," Pantera hisses.

"Really… well… no harm, no foul," Grimmjow waves off. "I'll let it pass this time. All that matters to me is that Ichigo is okay and back in my arms."

"… You… you are no leader," Yamamoto snarls. "You're a tainted creature, one that needs to be exterminated with these abominations!"

"You will not speak of mate in such a manner!" Grimmjow booms in his 'alpha' voice. "This is my family! Whether you like it or not, I am your king and this is my queen! You will treat him with respect, or I'll end you!"

"Grimmjow, that's not…" Ichigo starts.

The growl given to him, however, has him quieting. Grimmjow is trying to make a point, he's in ruler mode at the moment and from what Ichigo remembers from his lessons… no one is equal to the king. It hurts him, he won't deny that, but he understands why it has to be like that. He realizes the elders have quickly cowered away, relenting to Grimmjow's consuming aura as he lays his glare upon them. He holds Ichigo closer, an apology he can't voice but the other can sense, and then he moves so the elders can leave. It didn't really strike the blue haired demon before, but this may be a bit harder than he had anticipated. He's proven his worth to the image of the first king, but he'll need to do the same to the elders hounding his mate. With a heavy sigh, he decides a plan needs to be thought up… and turns to Ulquiorra for guidance.

* * *

><p>Sorry this chapter took so long ^^; I tried to get on yesterday to update, but the site was acting stupid. I hope you enjoyed it! I have quite a bit of chapters to place in the next pool, still working on it! I had a request for more Jail Bird, so there's more than one chapter of that =D I also believe there was a request for more Divine, so there's more than one chapter of that as well! As stated before, I won't be posting my new fic until I end at least two here =) Happy reading everyone!<p>

Shiro: I wanna post the new fic! I wanna post the new fic! *jumping around like sugar high child*

Vae: Shiro, I just said we're not posting it until I end two here.

Shiro: Then get writin' woman!

Vae: Shiro... *eyebrow tick and gritted teeth*... I've already punished you once in Lust. Do you really want me to do somethign worse than that?

Shiro: ... I love ya! *pleading puppy eyes*

Vae: Awe, you're so cute! *,*

Grimm: You know that doesn't work, she'll just punish you later. =3

Shiro: Shhhh! Are ya crazy? If she don' think 'bout it, I'm safe!

Ichi: I'm so gonna tell her later! =D

Shiro: Ichi! No! We're brothers, we need each other, why would ya do this ta me?

Ichi: Oh, I don't know. I seem to remember someone saying it was time for us to go our seperate ways. *arms crossed*

Shiro: ... Oh, yer still pissed 'bout that? *nervous chuckle*

Ichi: I'm gonna make you suffer for leaving me at her mercy! *dark chuckle*

Grimm & Shiro: *shiver of fear* 0o

Grimm: I think I might have to keep Ichigo busy so he doesn't spend too much time with you and Vae.

Shiro: Great idea... he's gettin' kinda scary. 00


	23. Chapter 22

The end of another fic... it's so sad ToT But! It also makes way for new things to get addicted to! =D Don't worry, I'm sure to have many more ideas to replace this one ;p Now I know you've all been eager to choose the next update, so here are your choices and how many chapters you have within each fic XD

New Pool: Tiger x3, Dream x2, Hunter x1, Jail x2, Lust x2, Divine x2, Uncharted x1

Please keep in mind that the one chapter for Uncharted will be the end of that fic as well =) Now, you all know the rules (I've done this enough times), but I have gotten a few new followers so I'll repeat them for their sake =D You can choose any fic you want updated from the pool above, the first to review with a request on an update will be the winner and I'll update the fic they request! Happy reviewing and good luck! XD

Shiro: *rolls eyes* Not like it's a big deal, ya only do this so ya don' have ta pick yerself.

Vae: *hits Shiro over head while still smiling at readers* Don't mind him, he's an idiot! =)

Ichi: Ha, ha! You got in trouble! ;p

Shiro: Shut up, Ichi! Yer just jealous nothin' bad happens ta me like it does ya!

Ichi: You wish I were jealous of you! You obviously haven't read the new chapters of Lust!

Shiro: No, but I read the new chapters a Divine!

Ichi: *swings at Shiro*

Shiro: *engages twin in fist fight*

Grimm: Oh for crying out loud! Would you two stop with the two year old shit! *pulls two apart* You're driving me up the wall!

Vae: Awe... It was just getting good. *pouts*

Grimm: Don't encourage them, damn it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Ulquiorra stares at Grimmjow curiously, head tilted to the side in question. It isn't normal for Grimmjow to pull him aside in such a manner, especially when his mother is within earshot. He's pacing the living room floor, his long legs eating up the length of it easily, and irritation is plain upon his features. The raven waits patiently for his friend and brother to get his thoughts around, a process he's always found fascinating.

"Okay, I need help," Grimmjow sighs. "We both know I'm not the type to govern an entire species, I just wanted to make sure Ichigo was safe."

"You had absolutely no plan going into this?" the other asks flatly.

"Uh… no. I'm not much of a planner," he admits. "How long have you known me? You should expect shit like this by now."

"Indeed, I should," Ulquiorra sighs. "Okay, first off we should review the laws…"

"Know them already," Grimmjow waves off. "The ancient ones anyway… never did like those more modern ones."

"Those shall be the first to go then," the raven nods in agreement.

He pulls a notebook from his bag, retrieving a pen from the coffee table and jotting that down before continuing. Grimmjow thanks all the stars in the sky his adoptive brother has a more diplomatic mind than him. He sits in the armchair set cattycorner to Ulquiorra's right, his eyes attentive as he awaits the other to continue.

"Next, we need to establish a chain of command. It'll be easier for you to deal with things if others are appointed districts to watch over. They can handle everything to the best of their ability, bringing only the more serious problems to your attention… I believe we have a large enough family for that."

"Perfect. Kisuke is fine where he is, he never has difficulties in his territory. There are enough territories to give each of our family members… excluding my father because he gives me a headache when he talks business… at least four to look over."

"… But… that has three people we're short…"

"Kisuke, Shiro and Yorouchi," Grimmjow smiles. "Ichigo is my mate; they're our family as well now."

He nods and continues scratching down notes. Grimmjow's territory has always been relatively calm, so they're not worried about the other needing help. With mating, territories merge and split upon the children of that couple coming of age to start their own territories. Grimmjow's is small, yet Pantera's and Aizen's are enormous in comparison. For the most part, the rest of the children don't have a territory of their own… they follow Grimmjow. The elders are the ones that hold territory worth anything.

"Keep a close eye on the elders," Grimmjow frowns. "I don't trust them. And put mom on Yamamoto's territory, she'll keep him in line."

"Hmm… in a rather sadistic mood?"

"Just a little," the blue haired demon grins. "We'll need a yearly meeting, right? Between the elders?"

"… Monthly may be better."

"Fuck, I don't want to see them monthly."

"Don't whine, Grimmjow, it's unbecoming of a king."

"I'll bet my ass the first demon king did it more often than me!" the larger male chuckles. "He seemed quite childish."

"If you're the reincarnation Pantera mentioned you were, I can believe it. Now, what date should we make for the meeting?"

"This month it'll be today. I'm sure it'll be a good idea to remind the elders of this day on occasion," Grimmjow sighs. "You can pick the others. Now… I have an extremely serious question that needs an answer."

Ulquiorra blinks at the firm look on his friend's face, almost eager to hear the question. He belatedly reminds himself this is Grimmjow and it's been proven he has absolutely no idea how to be serious. With a tilt of his head, he wordlessly invites the question.

"A square table… or a round one?"

"… Grimmjow, you're an idiot," he sighs in irritation.

"Oh, come on! It was funny!" he chuckles. "Besides, is that any way to talk to your king?"

"You will always be my friend and brother first," the raven states with a roll of his eyes. "And from your past actions… you don't deserve that much of my respect. You're simply an idiot with a lot of power."

"Awe, thanks, Ulquiorra," Grimmjow purrs with feigned happy tears. "You always know exactly what to say to make me feel like choking up... or choking myself, whichever comes first."

The raven chuckles as he shakes his head, turning his attention to Ichigo. The orange haired male is sitting with Shiro, Gin playing with the snowy twin's locks, and both twins haven't said a word since the elders left. Ichigo seems lost in thought, his amber eyes distant and his whole demeanor heavy with sadness. After they finish talking, Ichigo stands and walks over to Grimmjow.

"Can we go home now?" he asks quietly.

"Yeah, Kitten," Grimmjow smiles. "Let's go. I'll talk to you later, Ulquiorra. Until then, see that some of that stuff gets taken care of."

"Of course, Grimmjow. I certainly wouldn't trust you to take care of it… perhaps your mate, but definitely not you."

"Once again, always so blunt and loving."

Ulquiorra smirks at Grimmjow's joking tone, watching as the other wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist loosely and guides him out of his parent's home. Shiro doesn't even bother to look up from the attention Gin is giving him, eager to get home himself so they can consummate their mating.

Ichigo is quiet the whole way home, worrying Grimmjow rather badly. After being in a coma-like state for so long, he's a little afraid it may have damaged his mate. Once they're inside their house, Ichigo turns and hugs Grimmjow from behind.

"Thank you for keeping your promise," he whispers.

"Of course, Kitten. Anything for you."

"Will you… I mean, I'd like to… Could you just…"

"Spit it out, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles. "You can ask me anything."

"Please sleep with me."

It's mumbled and Ichigo's face is turned away from him, complete with scowl upon his brow, yet Grimmjow hears it perfectly. He lifts his mate into his arms, ignoring the protests as he carries him into their bedroom. Oh how this room's been neglected… he'll have to make up for it.

He wastes no time, still haunted by the lingering feeling the challenge of lust brought about. He undresses Ichigo as slowly as possible, running his hands along as much tan skin as possible. Ichigo allows the pace, helping Grimmjow out of his own clothes before sitting on the end of the bed. He turns and crawls to the headboard, looking over his shoulder with amber eyes full of love and lust. He lies back, crooking a finger at Grimmjow and a sinful smirk on his lips.

"… Thank god you're my Ichigo and not that copy," Grimmjow murmurs.

He ignores the questioning look from his mate, crawling after him like a panther on the stalk. He moves his lips along Ichigo's neck, drawing a quiet gasp from the other. Suddenly, Ichigo hooks a leg around Grimmjow and switches their positions. Grimmjow, obviously not liking the position he's in, attempts to move them back.

"No," Ichigo frowns. "I… I need to know you trust me."

"There are plenty of ways to show that," Grimmjow glowers.

"Grimmjow, I love you. I understand that I can't be your equal anymore, but… I need to know you still love and trust me," he murmurs almost sadly. "This is the one place you never allow anyone else control… please do this for me."

"Damn it! Using that puppy pout isn't fair!" Grimmjow accuses.

Ichigo only strengthens his pout, adding a teary sheen to his eyes to better increase the look's power. Grimmjow hisses in irritation, yet relaxes beneath his uke. With a cheer of victory, Ichigo takes the reigns for the night. He leans over and kisses his mate deeply, running his tongue along his bottom lip in a teasing manner, and then shifts his position so he's sitting on Grimmjow's lap more than his stomach. Ichigo rocks his hips, gasping as their heated members touch and Grimmjow's interest is once more sparked.

"I promise I'll try and make it good," Ichigo breathes out.

Grimmjow nods, watching as his uke reaches over to grab a bottle of lotion from the bedside table. He scoots down further, pouring lotion in one hand and coating his fingers before bending over and taking Grimmjow's member between his lips. The larger male hisses, eyes going wide as Ichigo bobs his head. He spreads his legs wide, ass in the air as he pleases his mate, and Grimmjow sucks in a deep breath when a finger is slid into Ichigo's backside. His mind goes blank as his mate prepares himself right before him, the moans Ichigo draws from himself sending vibrations along Grimmjow's arousal. His fingers thread in orange silk, tugging gently as he devours the sight and feeling.

Ichigo releases the hard flesh from his mouth, smirking at the irritated groan that tumbles from Grimmjow, and crawls back up the length of his mate's body. He hovers above Grimmjow's straining erection, slowly lowering himself down to take it in. He's not as fast as Grimmjow, it hurts too much at the moment, but he manages to seat himself inch by inch. When he's fully seated, the larger male can tell the effort was a lot for Ichigo. His face is crimson, a bead of sweat on his temple, and a flicker of pain shows in his eyes as he waits for a bit of comfort.

"Ichi…"

"I'm f-fine," he assures with a small smile. "L-let me do this."

Unable to deny he's liking this treatment, Grimmjow lies back and waves Ichigo on. The orange haired male lifts himself up a bit, coming back down slowly as he searches for his prostate. Unable to help himself, Grimmjow shifts a bit as Ichigo moves up. When the other drops himself back down, he cries out in ecstasy. Ichigo really tries to go slow, but with Grimmjow's hips meeting his thrusts with quick upward snaps it's too difficult to keep focused on that plan. As promised, the blue haired incubus doesn't touch Ichigo and gives him the lead… but that doesn't mean he's going to play nice. Ichigo rides him hard, his moans breathy and his face contorted in absolute bliss. He gazes down on Grimmjow with half-lidded eyes dilated with his lust, the wanton look about him screaming 'whore' even as he remains the most innocent and perfect jewel in the world to Grimmjow.

"Ah!" he gasps. "Mm… G-Grimm… Hah, ah! F-Fuck!"

"Mm… so beautiful," Grimmjow purrs. "So… mine."

"Yes," Ichigo breathes out. "Only yours."

"Can I?"

Ichigo gives an eager nod, letting Grimmjow roll them before he pulls out. He flips Ichigo easily, ramming himself back in and taking his uke with abandon. His hard and fast pace is half from impatience and half a form of demanding his uke's submission after his little stunt, yet it's all filled with the love he feels for the one beneath him. That feeling is what sends Ichigo's release all over the sheets, the other stiffening as he closes his eyes tight. Grimmjow groans as those walls tighten around his swollen cock, burying himself almost deep and hard enough to hurt his mate before spilling himself inside Ichigo. The other makes a disgusted face as Grimmjow's ample release seeps down his thighs, never his favored part of sex. His body goes limp on the mattress, heedless of the mess he's now laying in, and Grimmjow has to move him carefully to clean them up for bed. He pulls the sheets off the bed, deciding the leather couch is comfortable enough and carrying Ichigo's half asleep form out there for the night.

"I love you," Ichigo murmurs. "I'm sorry I can't be the mate you deserve."

"Enough of that," Grimmjow frowns. "There is no other mate for me… just you. You're the only one I will ever love."

"You're so sweet," the other yawns.

He nods off before Grimmjow reaches the couch, the larger demon chuckling as he lays Ichigo mostly on top of him. He's asleep in only moments, arms tight around his mate and heart finally lifted of its worries on his safety.

The morning is a difficult one… mainly because of Ichigo. Now that the shock of almost getting killed and the unbridled lust from coming in contact with Grimmjow again has past, he's remembering the whole reason he wanted to kill him in the first place. His attitude is surly, his scowl plastered on his face and unmoving as the larger male attempts to make amends.

"Come on, Kitten, I'm sorry," he whines.

"What the hell kind of demon king whines?" Ichigo snorts derisively.

"One related to my mom," he shrugs. "Now… forgive me?"

"No."

"I'll get you a beautiful crown worthy of a queen!"

"Grimmjow… look at me," Ichigo growls. "Do I look like a girl?"

"… I'm not gonna answer that, it's a trick question," Grimmjow mumbles. "But I will tell you, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen!"

"Why must you annoy me so?" Ichigo sighs.

"Because I love you!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, relenting in the Grimmjow's attempt at pacifying him. He leans in and kisses the larger male, cursing himself inwardly at only lasting half a day where a grudge is concerned. As he's getting comfortable in Grimmjow's grasp, they're interrupted by a knock at the door. Grimmjow sighs and heads that way, opening the entrance to see his family… and Ichigo's.

"What the hell?"

"We're having a party!" Yorouchi grins. "Since you ruined my wedding and you two probably won't have one, I'm gonna ruin your solace! Isn't that great? We're gonna drink ourselves stupid all night long!"

"I don't think…"

She punches him hard, the other doubling over as his uninvited guests swarm in. Ichigo grins as his aunt wraps him in a hug, Shiro not far behind. Isshin is with them as well, Yuzu and Karin rushing over to tackle their older brother. It's been years since he saw them, the two little succubae much bigger than last they were together.

"We missed you so much, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu cries. "I'm so sorry you didn't feel like you belonged in our family!"

"From what we heard, you're probably the strongest succubus in the world!" Karin smirks. "Way to go, Ichi-nii! Or should we refer to you as our sister from now on?"

"Not funny!" Ichigo scowls.

"I'm such a happy papa!" Isshin bawls into Kisuke's shoulder. "I have a wonderful son… and three perfect little girls!"

"What! Take that back!" Ichigo snarls. "I'll fucking kill you, goat face!"

Grimmjow sighs as he walks over to Ichigo, making certain to keep his temperamental queen at his side and out of trouble. The group before him is the most diverse and completely mismatched group in the history of demons, that much is certain. He momentarily wonders what the hell he's getting himself into, yet when Grimmjow glances down at his mate… he really doesn't care what baggage he comes with. Ichigo is his and that'll never change, no matter how many centuries pass.

"Grimmjow, I've already set into motion your plans," Ulquiorra informs dutifully. "Everyone involved has been updated and has agreed with your decision; they'll do their part to keep our species moving into a more productive age."

"Great," Grimmjow sighs in relief. "I'm glad our family is so tight, I don't think I could've done this without you guys."

"I'm sure your queen would've handled everything just fine, Grimmjow," Pantera waves. "After all… my brother left everything to his queen and look how well everything ran!"

"… Is Ichigo the reincarnation of that queen like I am your brother?"

"Now, Grimmjow, who am I to give up the secrets of demonic rebirth?" she waves off.

He rolls his eyes, yet he already knows the answer… Ichigo was with him in that life and he'll be with him in every life after. With everything set for a rather smooth rule, Grimmjow decides it's best to just sit back and enjoy the mate he's gone through so much for. After all, they both deserve this.

* * *

><p>Okay, I'll admit... that was probably a fast ending ^^; I didn't mean it, but I just couldn't keep all my fics going with so many more ideas swarming my brain. In case you're wondering, I do believe I even added an extra page to round things out nicer. In other news, I've gotten my belly button peirced and I'm STILL addicted to that stupid facebook game T^T Today, however, I need to write my novel. I've been putting it off in order to play that game and I really need to crack down and get something done *hits palm with fist in determination*<p>

Grimm: ... She's so gonna end up on that game within the first fifteen minutes of 'cracking down'.

Shiro: Nah, I say five. =)

Grimm: ... Wanna bet? Fifty bucks says I'm right.

Shiro: Yer on!

Ichi: *shakes head in exasperation* You guys are really asking for it. You know she'll write you into some seriously complicated corners you'd rather avoid should you anger her. I mean... look what she did to Shiro? And Grimm's getting all kinds of hell in Divine. Do you seriously like her tormenting you?

Grimm & Shiro: ... Nevermind.

Ichi: That's what I thought. Now apologize to the evil authoress we've all come to either fear or love. =)

Grimm & Shiro: Sorry. T^T

Vae: That's perfectly fine, no harm done. *hides fifty she was going to bet*


End file.
